Hearts of Flame
by Teemuu
Summary: Politics can be hell. Politics in the Great Pit can be outright deadly. Throw in an exiled Ice Devil, a forgotten Azata, and some of the most dangerous Infernals to have survived the Great Reckoning, and you have a sure recipe for Hell. A prequel and a sequel of Hearts of Ice.
1. Chapter 1

The forty fifth year of the Great Reckoning

Outside of the Fortress of Czinmoch, Phlegethos

Reyzenhart blocked the crimson hound with the haft of his spear, even as another bit heavily into his shoulder. The Commander of all the Stygian legions simply grunted as he suddenly shifted his weight back, throwing the one before him off balance, as he tossed the one on top of him forward. With his brief respite he pushed the one he blocked away as he twisted his spear, sending the creature spinning and crashing to the ground.

Three more hell hounds joined his attackers as they warily regrouped. Reyzenhart skillfully used the reach of his weapon to jab at them and keep them off balance, but he knew they were going to attack again soon. Jets of flame lashed at him as several of the hounds breathed their fiery breath at the Commander, but Reyzenhart simply shrugged it off. Flame should be the last thing to use against an Infernal.

Taking advantage of the flames and smoke Reyzenhart took several tactical steps back. From his new, safer vantage spot, he looked at his foes and frowned. Not because of the danger, but because these were not the opponents he was hoping to trap.

As the hounds circled him, the lead dog suddenly yelped as a shard of ice pierced him from the flank. Before the others in the pack could react, a large white insect leapt into their midst from the side. A high pitched whine came from one of the dogs as the great pale insect landed atop of it, crushing its spine with its mass. Even as the dogs scattered, the insect suddenly shifted, and pierced another hound through the head with its long segmented spiked tail.

The pack yipped in fear as it scattered from the great beast.

Reyzenhart looked at the white monster and gave it a curt nod. "Well done Gretaxel, is Lady Cozbinaer safe?"

The beast rotated its head rapidly twice in response, and skittered back to its fellows, three more great insects surrounding a pale young woman with long green hair.

"I'm alright Reinhardt. You should worry about yourself," she said as she pointed at his bloodied shoulder.

The four large white insects klicked and klacked at the comment. Reyzenhart noted that Gretaxel was especially loud and agitated.

Reyzenhart winced partially from the wound, but more for the familiar way Cozbinaer referred to him. "My shoulder is fine. I may be an ice devil, but I'll regenerate from a simple fiery bite from a hell hound. Also…it's General Reyzenhart," he stated, not for her but for his fellow Gelugons. While she often called him by his nickname in private, it irritated him when his subordinates hear her use it. Also it was dangerous. She was his lord's consort, and he had no desire to deal with any scandalous 'rumors' regardless of how outrageous they are.

"Of course General," teased the green haired girl as she did an over-elaborate curtsy for him. "So are these the bad guys we are looking for?"

"No, they're just simple scavengers," said Reyzenhart as he kicked one of the carcasses. " They feed off carrion from former battlefields. From their gaunt appearance, it looks liked pickings have been poor."

"Aww, that's too bad," pouted Cozbinaer. "For both them and us."

Then with a series of mesmerizing prancing movements, she playfully slipped past her guards and bounded further down the abandoned battlefield. Reyzenhart and his Gelugons took a second to realize what had happened before they raced after the beauty.

The air hung heavy with smoke and ash as the girl with the long green hair easily skipped over the burning rocks of the empty battlefield. She lightly hopped to the top of a fallen spire and pirouetted for her small audience. Her fair skin contrasted with her simple but elegant black dress, and the sight of her was mesmerizing as she spun in place. To the casual observer, given her carefree nature, grace and beauty they would have assumed she was a nymph or some other fey enchantress, but her scarlet eyes and slim pointed tail suggested a more sinister origin.

" Please get off that rock Lady Cozbinaer, we don't wish to draw undue attention," said General Reyzenhart as his four white insects clicked and chattered softly behind him. He was in his humanoid form, an average looking tiefling with whitish skin, bluish black hair and a well groomed pointed beard. He was dressed in a plain gray soldier's tunic, often worn by real tieflings in the service of Archduke Geryon, and was unassuming save for his ice crystal spear. Though all the invading Stygian Legions in Phlegethos were placed under his command, the Gelugon commander often skipped with the pomp and splendour of the other Generals and Nobles of the Fiendish hierarchy.

The fiendish woman stopped her twirling dance and regarded Reyzenhart cooly. She pursed her lips and pouted dramatically towards him. "First of all, aren't we friends? As friends, you should call me Cozbi. Secondly if you want me to stop, I think you're going to have to make me. Third, wasn't that the whole point of this? To attract undue attention," she said with a playful smile.

The monstrous insects behind Reyzenhart chattered audibly once again. One of them took a step towards the woman but the General simple held out his hand.

"Not now Gretaxel," he commanded. "Know your place."

The lead insect lowered its head and obediently fell back to the pack.

"Aww don't be so hard on little Greta. Look I'll come down. She doesn't mean any harm. She's just looking out for me. I don't want to cause her any trouble," sighed Lady Cozbinaer as she reluctantly hopped down off her perch.

Reyzenhart offered his hand as she stepped down. He then scanned the blasted plain. Though it was abandoned and far from the main battle lines he knew this place well. It was once a place where tens of thousands of devils were slain, now it was the hunting grounds for a pack of half-starved hell hounds. Several years ago his armies outflanked and then crushed Gaziel's eleven Osyluth Legions. The skeletal devils fought hard with their use of ice magic, but Reyzenhart's Gelugons were masters of cold and easily broke through and routed their lesser cousins. That bloody battle was one of the relatively easier ones, compared to the constant toil of siege warfare that they were now locked in.

"This is a bad plan. We should return to a more fortified camp," said Reyzenhart.

"Nonsense, this is a great plan. In fact, this is your plan," countered Cozbi.

Reyzenhart shook his head. "No this is simply a conjectural proposal that you took it upon yourself to enact. It is much too dangerous to go forward with."

"Ahh, this again. We've been through this before. I'm all yes let's do this, while you're all no no no, this is too dangerous….. but here we are, practically screaming 'attack us' to the enemy. I do not deny the risks associated with this course of action, but we both are loyal servants to our Lord Geryon. To continue with the current plan of attack would mean another ten years of unsuccessful siege warfare. We need …how do the humans call it….a game changer!" said Cozbi with a wink.

"This is still too risky," protested Reyzenhart. "We could get a double, someone like Allisonara…"

"Nonsense, we both know they'll see past a disguise whether its mundane or magical. Besides if it is a risk, its a risk that I am willing to take," countered Cozbi.

The pair glared at each other. While Reyzenhart admired her bravery and considered Cozbinaer a trusted ally, they were often at odds with each other over points like this.

"We should go, this area will not serve our purposes," ordered Reyzenhart. "The enemy is leagues from us."

"Are you sure?" smiled Cozbinaer. "We are behind both Duke Agares' and General Machalas' legions. We're just minding our own business, making our rounds with the troops, raising morale and all the other duties expected of a Consort."

Reyzenhart shook his head. "You are confusing a consort's duties with that of a diplomat's my lady."

Cozbinaer frowned and held out her slim wrists. "Oh? Have I been a bad girl? Shall you lock me in irons, and drag me back to my Lord Geryon and tell him of my plans? He might be mad, but he'll probably like the gesture," she teased as she broke out in a wide grin once again.

Reyzenhart sighed. "Stop twisting my words. You know I would never do that."

"But others would," sighed Cozbinaer. "Gorson, old Agares, and certainly Amon. Oh especially Amon. He would never take any of my 'sass'. Any one of them wouldn't think twice before slapping me down to my place."

"Well, luckily for you they aren't in charge of your security detail," grunted Reyzenhart.

Cozbinaer stepped next to the General, and before he could react, she placed her head gently on his shoulder and gave him a light hug. "I know. I'm lucky to have you as my guardian. You would never hurt me."

Reyzenhart shifted uncomfortably as the insects at his command began clicking at the scandalous display; not that consorts were commonly known for their loyalty and fidelity, but it was unusual to see Reyzenhart on the receiving end of such affections.

"Please, not in front of the Gelugons," said Reyzenhart in embarrassment, as he took a brisk stride away.

Cozbinaer giggled at his discomfort but conceded to his wish and took a comfortable step back and placed her hands at a safe distance away. "Of course, everyone knows the great Reinhardt only has eyes for poor lost Celestials. "

Reyzenhart rolled his eyes, as his minions clicked in amusement. He spared one lowly Aasimar forty five years ago, and he gets this crazy reputation of lusting over Celestials ever since. Not that it was uncommon for fiends to be attracted to their celestial counterparts; most of them considered despoiling heavenly beings a proper fetish, but it wasn't like that. He spared the Aasimar out of a sign of respect. She aided him in a particularly tough battle against a Balor of all things, and it was the only honorable gesture to show her. He knew nothing of her, save a name which he now considers an alias, and a brief kiss they shared. A kiss that now haunts his dreams, and he wondered if he should have simply bit her head off to save himself from this empty feeling.

"So it's true? You and an Assimar defeated a Balor? And then you shared a kiss instead of eating her?" said Cozbinaer with wide eyes. "Was it a romantic kiss? Was she pretty like an angel? Oh what am I saying, of course she is."

Reyzenhart looked confused for a second, before slapping his face with his palm. "Did I say all that out loud? I subconsciously do that sometimes in my humanoid form. Something about confusing telepathy with speech, or something like that. It just slips out sometimes..."

Cozbinaer giggled and leaned towards Reyzenhart and placed a finger to his lips. "Yes I of all people know this. As Infernals we guard our thoughts, our secrets, and especially that cold shriveled shell that we laughingly call a heart. Despite shunning our emotions, we still have them, and sometimes we find them stronger than we can control. Some use this in battle and channel their anger into a berserker rage, while a rare few find something that they care for, something that they value more than themselves. A rare trait for an Infernal."

Reyzenhart wanted to laugh in Cozbinaer's face and deny her deluded observation, but something about her soft scarlet eyes, her smooth voice, and most disturbingly the truth in her words held him silent.

"So…..what's the unlucky girl's name?" she teased.

"Amir..Amirah I think, or that's what her Courre friend referred to her as," admitted Reyzenhart. He wasn't sure why he was telling her this, especially with his personal guard so close but since he met Cozbi, he found it hard to deny her anything. He wasn't sure if it was her fiendish charms, her powerful enchantment magic, or perhaps because he considered her one of his few true friends.

"I like to think it's my fiendish charms," smiled Cozbi as she slowly wiggled seductively to demonstrate. " but sadly it's probably because we're friends."

Reyzenhart hit his face with his palm as he realized he did the talk out loud thing again.

"So, have you two spent any time together since then? Have you courted her ? Have you met on some romantic tryst in Axis, or Sigil? They frown upon the mixed race thing here, but I'm all for it. Does she know what you are, or does she think you're a tiefling? Does she have any idea of your rank? Ooh, this is all so exciting and scandalous."

Reyzenhart sighed and shot a warning shot to his guards who were clacking with glee. "Yes, I am aware of this. It seems everyone is aware of it actually. Someone always seems to throw it in my face. They all know the rumors of General Reyzenhart and his weakness for Celestial beauties. They even ply captured Celestial men and women at me in an attempt to earn my favor."

Cozbinaer shook her head, and a sad look passed over her. "I didn't mean to offend. I wouldn't try to hurt you like that. I wouldn't do that to you, my only friend besides my lord Geryon. Well maybe Allisonara is a friend, but she can be a bitch sometimes."

Reyzenhart nodded. Cozbi looked so sincere. She could be lying to his face and he never would have suspected it. Not that he cared, when he was in her presence. She had that effect on people. "I think because I met Amirah on the Gray wastes it makes finding her impossible, or possibly she was a figment of my imagination all along. That plane is known to do that form of trickery. Since I defeated the Balor Vilehorn's and Lady Naome's forces, I have never seen or heard from Amirah again. No amount of divination magic, tracking, or even paid informants have proven fruitful."

"Wait, you defeated Lady Naome? Belial's old consort?"

Reyzenhart flashed a smile. "I bit her head off actually. Swallowed it, in one gulp when she tried to seduce me."

A look of shock came over Cozbi, before her natural easy grin return. "That sounds oddly titillating. I keep forgetting how savage you can be sometimes. I guess that's why my lord Geryon values your services so highly. Don't take this the wrong way, but beneath all your trappings of civility, you're the most blood thirsty monster here aren't you? Oh well, I'm sure you'll find this Aasimar that haunts your dreams. I don't know if your expectations will overshadow the reality, but please proceed with caution. For one thing, even though you've been pining over her for forty plus years, she might not even remember you. I don't want to discourage you, but she's only a part outsider, while you're a General of Hell. It's been my experience that partners should be equals, or it causes friction between them. Ask yourself, could you humble yourself for her? Exist as she does, or do you think she can handle this…current lifestyle of yours? Also, I assume you were in tiefling form correct? Even if she does remember you, she might not be able to handle your true form. Everyone is not as open minded as myself."

Reyzenhart lowered his eyes. He wasn't sure why he allowed her to discuss his non-existence love life so freely and openly. "Yes, I am aware of all of this. I torture myself over these questions and others many times in the past. I sometimes think that maybe the reason that I can't find her, is that I don't want to find her. I'm more enamored by the concept of Amirah, than Amirah herself. I doubt it is what mortals called love. It's more of a dark obsession I think. I honestly don't know what I would do if I ever find her again."

Cozbinaer looked at Reyzenhart and shook her head with a smile. "It was that kiss wasn't it? That's how I fell in love with Lord Geryon you know. It wasn't his charm, or rippling muscles, or his power. It was just a simple humble kiss. "

Reyzenhart shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to remain silent or at least bite her head off. "Yes….its hard to describe, but it temporarily filled a void in my gut that I didn't realize was there. I've been chasing that feeling ever since."

Cozbi raised a shapely eyebrow and regarded Reyzenhart carefully. "Well, if you do find her may I suggest to not bite her head off?"

Reyzenhart and Cozbinaer both laughed at the comment, even as the shadows grew longer and darker around them.


	2. Chapter 2

Phlegethos was an unforgiving land, even amongst the blasted landscapes of the nine hells. Fires belched from the ground, as clouds of ash choked the air. The souls of the damned would spend millennium here, their spirits constantly melted and reformed in the heat of the hellish world's flames. The souls of the angriest and most violent spirits would flow to the top to be harvested and reshaped into a more useful form for the dark lords of the Pit if they were lucky, or bound to suffer and burn for another thousand years if not. Here, for untold millenniums the Archduke Belial and his court would gather armies of the damned for his own dark service, but all that changed during the civil war known as the Great Reckoning.

After long years of fighting, legions of Infernals loyal to the Archduke Geryon laid siege outside Belial's basalt fortress of Czinmoch . Geryon's ranks numbered in the hundreds of thousands, but Belial's mighty walls always kept them at bay. Geryon's forces had to abandon a direct attack, and so began a long siege; a terrible siege that had so far lasted for ten long years and showed all the signs of lasting for ten more.

Inside a great tent, well-guarded in the massive war camp, the commanders and nobles of Geryon's legions held council.

"So she was patrolling the troops and you let them take her? While under your direct care I might add," accused Duke Agares as he leaned on his iron shaft. With his ratty robe and his wild beard, Reyzenhart thought he looked like an old human man, save for his small horns, grey scales, long claws, and his watery red eyes.

"Clack,click,klik,klik,clack," chattered General Reyzenhart in his own defense. Though he was of lower rank than the Duke, Reyzenhart did not back down from his position. Most of the devils gathered feared him more than Agares, a fact that was not lost on the Gelugon. With his large chalk white insect like carapace, Reyzenhart could easily tower over Agares but made no move to do so as a sign of deference and respect.

"Use telepathy, or at least speak normal Infernal," complained General Machalas, a bat like humanoid with black scaly skin and a forked tail. "Stop with your goobledygook 'bug speech'."

Reyzenhart hissed at his rival as he drew to his full twelve foot height. Unlike Agares, the Gelugon felt no need to show any veneration to the field commander. The bat like devil stood his ground at first, but quickly back downed when faced with the possibility of a battle with Reyzenhart. While Machalas had proven himself quite formidable in martial contests, there was a certain rumor going around of how Reyzenhart had defeated a Balor in single combat at the outbreak of the civil war. The truth was that he had required the assistance of a certain Celestial , but Reyzenhart found no need to mention that point.

"Boys, boys, let's be civil here, "interrupted dark winged Allisonara. With her long dark hair, lean but voluptuous physique, and mesmerizing voice, The beautiful Erinyes Captain could easily have served as a consort for any Duke of Hell, but her calling was of a more violent and bloodthirsty nature. Though Reyzenhart counted her as one of his few allies, there was always something off about her that made him keep one of his multi-faceted eyes on his back when in her presence. " True, Reinhardt here was in charge of Cozbinaer's security detail, she was also making her rounds in Agares' territory. There's plenty of blame for all to be had here. A section that was supposedly shielded by Machalas' legions."

Agares' red watery eyes flashed angrily as Machalas' face tightened, but most of the other Infernal nobles seemed to be amused at Allisonara's moniker for the Gelugon instead.

"Reinhardt? " chuckled the pit fiend Fecor.

"The bug that thinks he's a tiefling," laughed Gorson, Geryon's yellow hawk nosed Bailiff.

"I heard he buys Celestial slaves to fill his harem, "commented Duke Herodias, a scarlet devil of massive build with a wide devilish grin. "Can't say I blame him, I like to break the occasional angel now and again as well. I love to watch their eyes tear up as they pull the feathers off their wings."

Reyzenhart was well use to the taunts. Partially because his Gelugon insect brain had no use for petty pride, but mainly because they were more or less true. He wasn't attracted to all Celestials like they suggested, but there was one that held his interest. Also, he did purchase Celestials from the slave markets, but mainly to question them about Amirah's whereabouts. Most of his interrogations had proven fruitless or worse, filled with rumors and false leads, but that didn't stop Reyzenhart from releasing them if only to spread the word out on his search. As for thinking he was a tiefling, that was nonsense. It was true he often assumed a tiefling form to communicate with his subordinates, since actual talking was a lot easier to convey his thoughts than telepathy or what Machalas refered to as 'bug speech', but that guise was adopted merely for convenience. Besides the obvious communication problems his tiefling form solved, it also had many other mundane benefits as well. Furniture for one thing, almost all craftsmen designed their wares for humanoids of roughly five and a half to six and half feet, very few tailored their wares to a twelve foot tall insect. Also, it was an excellent form of subterfuge. Saying nothing about battlefield targeting, even those that knew of his true nature were often put at ease when dealing with Reinhardt the tiefling rather than Reyzenhart the monstrous Gelugon. In most situations, Reyzenhart was so comfortable with his humanoid body, he would have preferred it in this meeting rather than his so called insect form, but opted for the latter mainly for the intimidation factor. When one was being accused by Dukes and nobles of Hell of incompetence or worse, it was best to show them what they were up against.

"Enough! " declared Agares as he waved a withered finger. "We are not here gossiping about Reyzenhart's fetishes…."

Though his insect armor was thick, Reyzenhart felt a pang of shame at the last comment.

"…we are here to discuss our current problem. Cozbinaer, consort of our lord Geryon has been captured right under our noses, snouts, or whatever you bug people use to smell. We can assign blame later for this dereliction of duty, but currently our enemy has us at a serious disadvantage. Though I am confident that vacuous minded wench knows little of our plans, I heard that the Black Duke Bathym has seized the initiative. If we served under any other Archduke, Cozbinaer would be an acceptable loss, a casualty of attrition, but we know our great lord Geryon is a …different beast .. so to speak. He values her, and would want us to take all actions to recover her."

"Could we not proceed with the siege and claim ignorance of her abduction? Could we say she just wandered off, or was eaten by wandering hell hounds?" asked Herodias.

"You dare suggest we speak falsely to our Great Lord and endanger his consort? " shouted Fecor. The great Pitfiend lunged at the scarlet devil and the pair crashed into a corner of the tent, engaged in a violent exchange of fisticuffs.

As the pair battled, Allisonara slipped into Fecor's seat and smiled. "Herodias has a good plan, but honestly, besides Reinhardt here, I wouldn't trust a single one of you weasels not to squeal to save his own skin. A lie like that is big, and we all know that big lies are worth something."

Agares sighed and nodded. "The Erinyes is right, to deceive our lord is to court death. Besides the punishment he would mete out if we lied to him, he would strip us all of our powers and cast to the pits of his Osyluth torturers if we willing let Cozbinaer come to harm."

Gorson threw up his great claws. "Well we can't let the army sit idle. Do you know how many Infernals we have with their pitchforks up their assess right now? Every day this operation costs us thousands of lemures simply to keep it all together. Not to mention the opportunity costs this is incurring. Our troops could be used to ferret out that bitch Fierna or marching against Abriymoch."

"Klik,klik,clack,Klack,"interrupted Reyzenhart.

Agares nodded in agreement. "True, without taking the strategic outpost of Czinmoch, any attack on Phlegethos' capital of Abriymoch would be doomed to failure."

"What does a Gelugon know of real strategy and warfare, compared to a true noble of Hell? " demanded Machalas in disgust.

"Well he did put us in a position to siege Czinmoch, and he did capture and hold the Field of Nettles for a full two years, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think your force didn't even make it past the beach when you attempted a similar feat? " commented Herodias as he dusted himself off from his recent scuffle. He attempted to return to his seat, but after seeing Allisonara in it, he slyly tried to squeeze in next to her. The Erinyes' blade to his throat made him rethink his plan, so he took Fecor's seat instead.

"Enough with this bickering, we need a plan," sighed Agares as Fecor returned. The big pitfiend clutched a broken horn as he saw that his former seat had been taken. Humbled by his defeat, he shuffled down the table to where Allisonara formerly sat.

"I'm with Herodias. We have the troops, we can take the fortress in a direct assault. There would be significant casualties, but consider this. It'll be either losing our troops or losing our heads," said Machalas.

If Reyzenhart was in his humanoid form he would have rolled his eyes. In his current form however he simply flexed his prehensile tail into the shape of a question mark.

"I'm serious. We move our forces around like chess pieces, but in reality we should be more decisive. It's no secret I've been pushing for an assault. I'm tired of waiting behind our fortifications and chipping away at theirs. Fortune favours the bold. A direct attack , no matter how costly, would solve both our problems. " said Machalas. "Look, if we fail in our task, if we're lucky we'll be slain, if we're unlucky Geryon would torture us for an eternity. If we succeed however, we'll win treasure, favor and fame. Reinhardt here can probably buy a dozen Celestials to slake his lust on with his share of the reward."

Allisonara giggled at his suggestion. "How in the great pit did you get your job anyways? Were all the Lemures busy that day? What devil did you whore yourself to secure your position? That's a terrible idea and you know it. My Black Legion is the most decorated and experienced of our troops, and even we can't crack that fortress currently, let alone a whole mob of you fools. Your plan would only shatter our own force and expose us to a counter attack. I'll give you your due though, amongst the nobility of the Pit, you lot are amongst the most formidable, but please don't flatter yourselves if you think you can storm Czinmoch. If you try that, you'll just give the enemy more hostages."

Machalas' bat like wings extended as his eyes narrowed. "I do not like your tone Erinyes…."

Allisonara smiled with a hand on the hilt of her blade. "Well, why don't you do something about it."

Before the two could react, a deafening howl shattered the room. Though their war tent was enchanted to withstand the heaviest attacks, the sides of it easily tore as a great wolf ripped through it. The massive beast was terrifying as it jumped upon their table, easily scattering the Infernal commanders. With its cord like muscles and wild grey mane, the beast was second in savagery to all save Geryon himself. The monster howled once more, which forced all the commanders save Fecor, Agares, and Reyzenhart to take another step back.

Reyzenhart suspected that Agares was too old to flee, while Fecor was too stupid. Reyzenhart himself expected Lord Amon's eventual arrival and had planned for this intervention. His presence was both a welcomed and terrible sight.

"HOWWWLLL,BARRRKKKKK,GRROWWWLLL"

Gorson nervously took a step forward and pointed at Reyzenhart.

"Lady Cozbinaer was taken under Reyzenhart's watch."

"AWWOOOO, HOWWWLLL,BARRRKKKKK,GRROWWWLLL"

Allisonara looked at Reyzenhart and then lowered her eyes. She eventually pointed at the Gelugon.

With all eyes on him Reyzenhart stood up to his full height and began his defense. "Klick,klack,klak,klik…"

The Gelugon was in mid speech before Amon bounded next to him, and with a single swipe with his massive jaws, ripped his upper left leg clear from his thorax.


	3. Chapter 3

Reyzenhart chittered in pain as his body was tossed through the tent's opening. The Gelugon barely managed to hold onto his spear even as he crashed into a camp of Barbazus.

The bearded devils at first expressed their outrage, but promptly saluted the Gelugon when they realized who he was. Their military cadence was soon broken however, as Amon the Great Wolf leaped through the air, and landed atop his still recovering foe.

Several bearded devils were knocked over, and one unlucky fellow was crushed unintentionally as Amon slammed into Reyzenhart. Only the Gelugon's hard chitin shell had saved him, and even then he could feel cracks beginning to form on his carapace. With growing desperation, Reyzenhart managed a quick jaunt spell and displaced himself thirty feet to the side. Amon in his bloodlust didn't seem to notice his target had vanished and simply locked his great jaws on a nearby Barbazu and began ripping him apart instead.

Reyzenhart considered striking now that his tormentor was preoccupied. Instead he opted for diplomacy instead. "Klik, klak,klak…klick."

Amon's ears propped up, and some of the fury faded from his eyes. The Great Wolf simply dropped the mauled bearded devil and then spun around to face the ice devil. Then without warning he jumped towards Reyzenhart again, but this time the Ice Devil was readied.

Though magic was more his forte, Reyzenhart was still a master of the spear. Even with one of his arms missing, the Ice Devil managed to set his weapon in time and pierce his foe mid leap in his flank. That didn't slow Amon though. The great beast shrugged off the wound and crashed paws first into Reyzenhart, slamming his body with such force that the ground cracked under their combined weights.

While the war camp of the Stygian Expeditionary forces was centered mostly on a solid hill and surrouding plains, the entire dimension of Phlegethos was one big lava field. Active volcanoes and rivers of lava dotted the landscape, even as the molten core beneath the surface boiled and struggled to be released. Though Reyzenhart's scouts had picked a relatively dormant area to stage their siege, an area that could withstand the weight of vast war machines and legions of devils, that didn't preclude any of the lava tubes and magma lakes below its surface.

The force of Amon's blow broke through the ground, and sent Reyzenhart falling through the suddenly unstable rubble. Amon attempted to jump back from the hazard, but Reyzenhart's flailing legs managed to stab his haunch with two great barbs. The suddenly shifting ground, and the weight of the two caused them both to slide into the ground and fall through the darkness below.

Falling into a pit while being wrestled by a giant wolf threw Reyzenhart's sense of equilibrium to say the least. Still, his insect like reflexes managed to disengage and pull up an upright landing on an island surrounded by magma. Amon on the other hand was not so lucky, the Great Wolf lost his balance from Reyzenhart's last push and plunged backfirst into the fires. Not that a bath in molten rock would stop him, devils were immune to fire after all.

Reyzenhart preferred the cold over the flames, but he saw his advantage. He summoned his spear to his hand and jumped towards his half submerged opponent. The icy spear steamed as it grew closer to the lava, but it still managed to pierce his opponents back. It would have been a mortal blow to most devils, but not to Amon. The Great Wolf spun and bucked with a frenzied strength, and succeeded in tossing Reyzenhart into the lava before him. Though the magma didn't hurt the Gelugon, it did impede his movements. Before he could utter another jaunt spell, his head exploded in pain as Amon's great jaws latched onto his head.

Reyzenhart flailed madly at his opponent as he heard an audible crack come from his skull. One of his multifaceted eyes burst open and began leaking ichor onto his face as Amon literally attempted to bite his head off.

"So that's what it feels like," he thought ironically.

For a second Reyzenhart thought that this was the end. He was considered a Greater Devil, but doubt he would reform in Stygia after this death. A Duke of Hell, especially one such as Amon, could easily stop his reformation. Reyzenhart stared into the slavering jaws of oblivion with his one good eye, and thought of the things he still had to accomplish. Getting his next promotion, breaking the siege of Czinmoch, and especially rescuing Cozbi. All these things seemed trivial as he faced annihilation. Then he thought of the empty feeling he had in his gut and of the Celestial that kissed him so long ago. For some unexplained reason, he felt he didn't want to die without meeting her just one more time.

Amon gasped as his opponent grabbed his jaws with renewed strength. One arm and two legs held his mouth at bay, while a barbed tail began stinging his face rapidly. Amon hacked and threw his opponent to the side under the surprise barrage even as hopped onto one of the small islands in the magma chamber.

"ARRRWWWOOOO! HOWWLL!"

"Klick,klick, klack!" replied Reyzenhart as he struggled onto his own island. His spear flew faithfully to his side.

"AWWRRO?"

"Klack,klack,klack?"

Both combatants simultaneously changed into their humanoids forms. Reyzenhart into an unassuming tiefling with a well-kept goatee, while Amon took the form of a naked man, with bulging muscles and the oversized head of a wolf.

"Sorry, I don't speak Gelugon," said Amon.

Reyzenhart ripped a shred of his tunic and wrapped it around his empty eye socket. It was not an easy task with one arm. "Aye, my wolf talk is not what it should be, and everyone knows of my lack of skill in using telepathy. Half the time I'm talking instead of thinking."

Amon grinned, flashing his sharp teeth. "Before, I slay you for failing Lady Cozibaner, what is that spear made of? I seldom find weapons that can pierce my hide so easily outside of the Heavens."

Reyzenhart twirled his spear effortlessly. "I normally use a cold iron spear, but this one I had specially commissioned before the civil war. Silvered ice, blessed by a paladin."

Amon nodded in approval. "So the rumors were true then. I heard you had a paladin slave during your time in the Gray Wastes. Not only did you slake your savage lusts on her, but you forced her to bless your weapons as while," chuckled the wolf headed man.

"Well not exactly, but that's another matter." The truth was that Reyzenhart had made a deal with a very unusual paladin named Ella to better hunt demons together. She would pose as his slave to avoid retribution from the rest of the Gelugon's troops, while he provided her with plenty of targets for her blessed weapons to slay. Reyzenhart though he would kill her head off after he was called back to the Great Pit, but instead he let her go. He wasn't sure if they were allies, or just business partners but she did have his respect. Reyzenhart could well imagine Ella's reaction if she heard Amon's reaction right know. Knowing her, she would probably play up the damsel in distress part all to extract the maximum embarrassment from Reyzenhart.

"That sounds like a trick straight from Lord Baalphezon. A Paladin that would work with an Infernal to kill Demons? This Ella sounds interesting….I would like to meet her," said Amon.

Reyzenhart rolled his eyes and slapped his fore head again with his remaining arm.

"You really should practice your speech and telepathy and how to differentiate the two. To be honest, it took me awhile after I started adopting a humanoid form,"shrugged Amon. "Now…shall we get back at it? I like you Reyzenhart, you're a no nonsense kind of Infernal. Asmodeus knows why you haven't been promoted to Pitfiend yet, but regardless. You failed Lady Cozibaner, and that demands a swift and painful death."

Reyzenhart nodded but held out his hand. "Wait, can I call on someone to speak on my behalf? "

Amon laughed. "You are stalling for time? Reyzenhart who is famous for devouring the heads of your foes. The merciless Gelugon of Stygia? You who are without mercy, now ask for it? I thought you were made of colder stuff."

Reyzenhart patted his spear. "We could do things your way if you want and you can feel the full wrath of my spear but if you give me a chance and you are not swayed by my council, I'll submit willingly to your jaws. "

Amon's eyes flared. "Very well, but if this is a trick, you will learn like many before you that the Great Wolf is not to be trifled with. I'll make you beg to be devoured. I'll tear off your remaining limbs and make sure they won't regenerate. I'll devour your remaining eye but leave you with whatever bugs use to hear so you can hear the pitiful chuckles of your former subordinates as they look upon your remaining pathetic stump. I'll crack your carapace in so many places, and make sure it heals at odd angles to cause you constant pain. I'll enact tortures so great and painful that even…."

Amon began his rant but was quickly silenced. Reyzenhart had spoken a few words, and in a flash a pale green haired figure was before the both of them.

"Lady Cozibaner?" Amon looked dubious. He took a sniff of her from where he stood, and promptly fell to his knees in recognition. "Lady Cozibaner! I was told you were captured by the Black Duke Bathym. Was it all a ruse? How is it you are before me now?"

Cozibaner leaned against Reyzenhart. Her flawless skin sported many bruises and open wounds, the sign of the lash. She looked around the chamber and weakly smiled. "I was expecting your tent, I wasn't expecting a furnace," she coughed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did I recall you at a good time," asked Reyzenhart as he weakly leaned on his spear. The pale tiefling appeared even paler than before. All his vigor and strength had left his body and it was all he could do to stand up.

"Aye Reinhardt, they had me locked up like you said they would," said Cozbi. "Beaten too I might add."

"Who did this to you!" roared Amon. "I will make them pay a thousand fold! I will grind their bones till…."

Cozbinaer silenced the Great Wolf with a wave of her hand.

"Duke Amon," she said giving him a curt nod. "Always a pleasure."

Amon looked stunned for a second, before bowing on one knee respectfully.

"Looks like you two have been scrapping, and I'm guessing over poor missing me," she weakly laughed. "I love it when boys fight over me. I should be flattered, but now is not the time."

"Please my lady, I don't understand," said the still kneeling Amon.

Cozbinaer pointed to Reinhardt. "Reinhardt will explain. I need to sit down."

Reinhardt gathered his breath. He formed a few hand gestures and icy motes popped from his hand and formed themselves into a great frozen chair, which hardened the surrounding lava. The tiefling then took off his tunic and laid it over his newly created throne for Cozbi to rest on .

"Rawwrrr…"purred Cozbinaer as she glanced at Reinhardt's chiseled abdomen.

Amon shot Reinhardt a hard look, but the Gelugon simply smiled. "We've been in a futile siege for the last ten years against the fortress of Czinmoch. Our war efforts here in Phlegethos are effectively stalled until we take this chokepoint, but every time it looks like we have the tactical advantage, they miraculously get resupplied with reinforcements and arms. We've failed in our thorough attempts to block them magically or to locate a supply tunnel, which leads me to believe there is a traitor in our midst."

"Or your administration of the siege has been borderline incompetent," stated the Great Wolf.

" Amon, please," admonished Cozbi.

"As I was saying, I drew several conjectural plans to storm the fortress, mainly for my own interest. Most were too dangerous to enact, but Cozbinaer came upon them while, rummaging through my tent."

"Oh don't give me that look Amon. I was just curious! I wanted to see if he slept as a tiefling or an insect," she cooed to Reinhardt's discomfort. The Gelugon also noticed Amon fidget, and wondered if he had experienced a similar experience with their Lady Consort in the past. In his experience, her flirting had always been limited to words and eye contact, but Reinhardt was a fool not to be aware of her reputation.

"I consider myself a student of history, and have studied many battles from different dimensions and realities. One of them struck me as being very similar to the situation we now face. A place called Hastings, where a heavily entrenched force was overcome by a similar sized invader," continued Reinhardt. "The invading general at the time, the Conqueror as he was known…"

"Hastings? Were the inhabitants quicklings? The Conqueror? I like that," commented Amon. "It's brash, but catchy as well."

"Aye, the Conqueror led and all-out attack against the fortifications of the enemy, but his forces broke and ran. Seeing victory at hand, the defenders charged the fleeing foe, only to be counter attacked and caught in the open field by the rallying forces."

"A planned withdrawl to draw out the enemy? " Amon listened to the Gelugon and then rubbed his long chin hairs. "Interesting, but what makes you think the enemy would fall for a feint of that magnitude, especially if they have a spy in our ranks? "

"They'll fall for it, if they think it's their idea, "stated Reinhardt. "With Cozbinaer captured, our hand is forced. We all know Geryon's wrath if we leave her in the enemy's grasp. We'll be expected to attack. Whoever their traitor is will let them know and they'll be ready for us."

"Machalas, he's your traitor. When they caught me, I saw him escort us through his ranks, said we were a scouting unit, "explained Cozbi.

Amon snarled. "I'll eat his innards. I'll tear those pathetic bat wings of his off his body, and use them as a cloak. My claws will rend his flesh to ribbons and…."

Reinhardt sighed and ignored Amon. "Really? I thought for sure it was Agares. The old devil seemed too cool and collected for my liking. Anyways, with Cozbinaer captured, it would be the 'casus belli' we need to justify a change of tactics. We would be forced to take her back by force, meaning a suicidal attack. In fact, I expect them to goad us into making a rushed attack. In normal circumstances, I would say we would succeed, but we would take devastating casualties, but if they enemy knew of our plan I say our chances would be non-existent. I would wager that the enemy would be prepared for a strong counterattack, to destroy our supply line and siege weapons as well as to break the siege for good. "

"But, you'll be ready with your reserve to catch them in the field, just like this Conqueror person," noted Amon.

"Correct. I intend to throw a sizable force at the fortress, break as expected and crush their counter attack. As well, I will maneuver the Black Legion, since they are the most skilled at subterfuge, to seize their gatehouse after their forces ride out. I doubt they could take the castle, but they will buy us enough time to reinforce them."

"You would sacrifice tens of thousands of our soldiers for this plan?" asked Amon.

"Better than hundreds of thousands if we drag out this siege for another ten years," retorted Reinhardt.

Reinhardt's answer seemed to please Amon as he nodded in approval. "Cunning, but how did you convince Cozbinaer to go with this plan?"

Cozbi laughed. "Haven't you been listening? It might have been Reinhardt's plan, but I was the one that wanted to go through with it. As for why, isn't it obvious? My Lord Geryon may be loyal, but loyalty in the Pit is not a desirable trait to have. There are six rebellious Archdukes, versus Asmodeus, that guard dog Tiamat, and of course my noble lord Geryon. While we had initial success against Belial and Moloch, the initiative turns against us. Every day we delay we endanger our lord and victory slowly escapes his grasp. If putting myself in harm's way is what's needed to grant my Lord leige victory, than it's a risk I'm willing to take. "

"Very well. Now tell me how did you escape? I know Reinhardt's magic is strong, but I doubt its powerful enough to whisk her away like that, else he could have made a portal into their fortress. I thought they would place all the magical wards and physical restraints they could to keep you their prisoner. "

Reinhardt stepped forward. "Yes, they probably did. Knowing Cozbinaer's way with ..umm…words, they probably kept her in isolation to prevent her from charming the guards. However, there are some ways to get around this. Some methods that even wards and protective circles can't contain."

Amon looked confused for a second, then shocked. "Wait…you gave him your true name? He summoned you like you were a cheap succubus? Unbelievable! You gave a simple Gelugon your true name? I thought only Geryon knew it?"

Reinhardt braced for another attack. An outsider's true name was his or her most treasured possession. It allowed a spellcasters to both call , banish, imprison, and even control an extraplanar being with a word if the correct incantations are known. Most outsiders jealously guard this information to prevent such a violation. For Cozbinaer to give her name to him, it was sacrilege and Reinhardt could only guess at Amon's response.

"I share your concern, and believe me I was against it when it was suggested. Most Infernals do not even know their own true names and the few that do guard it jealously. A true name for those few that possess one is a very personal thing tied to its soul as you may. Also, as you may or may not know, using a true name is not an easy matter. Besides the fact it is a complex ritual, it is quite draining to the arcanist. As you can see, I'm in no position to fight even with my regeneration. Did I not say, I would be at your mercy if I was allowed to bring council? If Lord Geryon did preform the ritual to recall her to safety, it would also leave him vulnerable to attack. In fact, his entire front in Malbolge might collapse if his power waned."

Amon didn't seem to care, his eyes blazed fury as he began to wade through the lava towards Reinhardt. He spoke the truth when he said he was at Amon's mercy. After summoning Cozbi, he was in no shape to fight. Reinhardt looked at Cozbinaer and nodded. He shifted back into his insect form before she took his arm and wrenched it from its socket. The Infernal consort then took the now detached segmented arm and threw it at Amon, who easily caught it.

"Stop your silly chivalric display right now. We're here to win, not fight for my honor like school boys. Here are your orders Duke Amon, you will take the arm and tell the other Generals and nobles that you have defeated Reyzenhart here to confuse Machalas and any other traitors we haven't rooted out. Then you will lead the attack personally against Czinmoch with all haste. The faster the better, for they won't realize I'm gone. Make it dramatic, and take dear Machalas with you. After our forces have taken grievous enough injuries, fall back, no …run back. Reinhardt will have the Black Legion and his own forces at the ready to take advantage of the confusion. Even if he is weakened, his leadership and tactical abilities should win the day. We'll just have Gretaxel stand in for him, she can carry his spear. It should work, most people can't even tell Ice devils apart."

Amon snarled, and for a moment Reinhardt thought he would continue his attack. Instead the Duke threw the arm into the air, changed into his wolf form, caught it and jumped out of the pit in a single bound.

"That, went better than expected, " smiled Cozbi.

Reinhardt klicked and klacked as he wiggled his stumps.

"Oh, change back silly. I have no idea what you're saying."

Reinhardt did as commanded and almost fell into the lava. While his tiefling body was a fake form, and thus an extension of his true insect form, it had the humanoid characteristic of being very sensitive to pain. Though the loss of his limbs and his crushed eye socket would not kill him, the summoning ritual and his injuries filled him with immense pain.

Cozbi saw this and eased Reinhardt to the ice chair he previously made, and gently touched her hands to his stumps. Soft white bands of energy flowed from her fingers into his body and his lean muscled arms grew back in a few seconds. "I'm weakened as well. I'll heal your eye later."

"You're a healer? " he asked as he flexed his newly regenerated limbs."Wait…that's Celestial magic."

"Shhh….it's a secret," winked Cozbi. "Well not really, there are not many real secrets left in the Pit, but I can assure you that not many people know of this one."

"That's a rare talent for an Infernal. Most divine casters here focus on the more destructive and dominating spells. Healing magic, especially celestial magic of that power does not come naturally to them."

Cozbi sighed."Aye, I have access to the more …direct… spells as well, but I always preferred spells of a curative and heavenly nature."

Reinhardt nodded."You are one of the first Infernals aren't you? The great band of rebellious Angels that fell from so-called grace. That's how you wield their healing magic so effortlessly."

Something that Reinhardt said seemed to annoy Cozbi. For a second the wounded Gelugon saw a deep profound sadness overtake her, but it quickly faded away. "Yes, you guessed it. Before we rose up to fight the so called hypocrisy of the heavens, I was a Celestial once. A Celestial that championed Love if you could believe it."

"Yes I can, and beauty too if I might add."

Cozbi looked surprised. "I didn't think Gelugon's could be such charmers. I thought they were all about winning battles and biting heads off."

"I might be an insect, but even one such as I could appreciate your many charms."

The pair then stared at each other in uneasy silence as the heat of the lava around them caused their bodies to bead in sweat. The Gelugon appraised the green hair maiden and was truly taken back by her beauty. Even with the bruises and wounds on her, she practically radiated an aura of allure. Without thinking he took a step towards her.

Reinhardt wasn't sure what he was doing. Was he simply falling for her obvious seductions? Or was he actually trying to flirt with her? What would that accomplish, besides making a fool of himself? After all he was just an insect in humanoid clothing. More importantly, thought Cozbi might be charming, friendly, and might even like him, she was his Lord's Consort. Reinhardt had always prided himself as being loyal, and his lord had done nothing but return this loyalty. Most greater devils were often rumored to dally with consorts of various ranks, but Reinhardt had always thought himself above such petty urges. Now as he stood in the lava chamber alone with the alluring Cozbi, he wasn't so sure he was above his fellows. Besides her beauty, and raw sensual appeal, she was smart and brave. Volunteering to be bait for the sake of her Lord was admirable and was something he respected. She also could have betrayed him to Amon if she wished, it could have been so easy, but instead she stood up for him. Reinhardt was tempted to kiss her.

"So do it already,or are you afraid?" dared Cozbi as she suggestively bit her bottom lip. "I won't bite….much."

Reinhardt didn't even admonish himself for his mental slip up as he stepped up and kissed the green haired girl. Her eyes grew wide as she didn't expect him to take her offer, but she soon returned the embrace as they lovingly drew strength from each other in the lava chamber.

Reinhardt wasn't sure what to expect. While certain emotions were still alien to him, he found their embrace pleasurable and even heart-felt. It was similar to the kiss he shared with Amirah so long ago, but not quite the same. He definitely felt a bond towards Cozbi, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way in return. Reinhardt felt a great awkward weight on his shoulders.

For a few moments the war seemed distant, but it ended as quick as it started when Cozbi took a step back from him. She stared into Reinhardt's remaining eye and brushed his short black hair. "I do not deny my feelings for you, but we both know we are here by circumstance. We're both lonely souls, and we're lucky enough to find solace with each other. However my heart belongs to another, just as yours belong to your long last Aasimar,"she said with a distant voice.

Reinhardt could not fault her observation, however as he listened to her he made a connection about her past as well.

"I understand now. You didn't really rebel against the heavens did you? Unlike the rest of us Infernals, there's not a shard of evil in you. You fell from grace not because you demanded change or desired power, but because you loved Geryon so much," retorted Reinhardt.

"You are too clever for your own good," sighed Cozbi. "Maybe I should have let Amon kill you after all."

"Ok, maybe you have a small shard of evil," joked Reinhardt.

The heavy weight lifted off Reinhardt's shoulders as the mood between the pair lightened.

"Now that we got that out of the way, shall we go lead your forces to battle? I'm sure Amon is bungling the attack as we speak," laughed Cozbi." Gretaxel is probably getting worried, and my Lord Geryon can't wait forever for his fortress to be conquered."


	5. Chapter 5

The Fiftieth year of the Great Reckoning after the armistice

Twenty miles west of Darkspine, Avernus

Fecor flexed his great webbed wings, and slammed his scaled red tail into the ground. His Horned Devil attendants took flight in an attempt to flee his wrath, but there was no place to go. Banished from their own plane, and now seeking refuge in one of the fade towns of Avernus, the remnants of Geryon's court was in a sad state indeed. Noble Gorson ruffled his robes and stared at some distant sight on the blasted plains in an attempt to ignore the pitfiend, while Reinhardt simply stayed close to the silver palanquin.

"This is an insult!" shouted the Pitfiend. "By Baator, we won the war! We saved Asmodeus' throne, and we end up the ones being exiled. Heroes like us should be given lands, slaves, power. "

"Our role is not to question the will of our lords," said Gorson sadly. "Besides, this is Baator, the Great Pit. Things are never fair here."

"Demon Crap!" declared Fecor. "We've been ill-treated and you know it. The rebels and traitors are enjoying a better fate than us. You should have been given stewards ship over Abyrimoch or even Malbolge, while Reyzenhart should have been promoted to a Pitfiend or even made a Duke. Now we're heading to Darkspire like a pack of refugees or vagabonds. We should have fled to who knows where when we had the chance like Amon, or rise up if we had any troops left."

Gorson did not dignify his last outburst with a reply.

The Pitfiend was the most audible of their plight, but they all shared his sentiments to some degree. Their final attack on Czinmoch had been costly, but it was ultimately successful. While Amon's feint had worked and lured Bathym's legions into the open to be destroyed by Reinhardt's reserve, the Black Legion met stiffer than expected resistance when attempting to seize the fortress' gate . Only Captain Allisonara's fury and Sergeant Garthraxus' strength held the breach long enough before the rest of Geryon's forces arrived. It was a bloody battle but it proved the turning point in the war. Geryon's general's and court thought this would be the turning point of the Great Reckoning, and that they would be feasting as the victors. However, they would learn to their regret that they were only partially correct.

After the battle of Czinmoch, Duke Amon led the Stygian Expeditionary force in a lightning raid against Abryimoch, chasing Belial from his throne and even capturing his daughter Fierna as a hostage. Having effectively conquered Phlegethos, they were able to reinforce Geryon's force in Malbolge, where the Lord of Stygia and the Nessian forces under Lord Baalphzon were able to route Moloch's army. Geryon himself was said to have confronted Moloch in an epic battle, one where the Great Beast lifted the Lord of Flames over his head and broke his back on his knee, before casting the broken Archduke down a pit. After that, it was the beginning of the end for the rebels. Cowardly Mammon was the first to switch sides. After decades of attrition against Tiamat, Lord Dispater who was a tepid rebel at best, quickly drew terms of surrender, while Mephistopheles' realm was thrown in turmoil by a rebellion lead by a previously unknown usurper named Molikroth. Baalzebul fought till the walls of Malagard itself was ripped apart by Asmodeus' Legion of Pitfiends. After his defeat, the last vestiges of his fair Celestial form was torn from him and he was cursed into the form of a constantly ravenous massive slug, thus ending the rebellion known as the Great Reckoning.

Humbled, Dispater, Mammon, Baalzebul, and Mephistopheles were allowed to keep their titles and lands. Belial's capricious daughter Fierna was given official reign of his realm, while a creature known as the Hag Queen took over Moloch's.

However instead of rewarding the stalwarts and victors, Asmodeus punished them instead. To begin with, many of the loyal Legions were exiled or banished, including the famed Black Legion. For her stalwart defense, Tiamat the Dragon Queen was given a relatively small preserve to torment, but effectively lost her title as the Lady of Avernus. A Pitfiend general name Bel was appointed in her stead. Even worse, for his bravery and savagery in battle, Geryon was both stripped of his rank as Archduke of Stygia and banished into some barren lower plane wilderness to wage minor wars. It was rumored he was given a nominal force to wage his inconsequential battles with, and that he still thinks this is all a part of Asmodeus' master plan. Inexplicably the imprisoned Infernal lord known as Levistus was appointed Stygia's new lord even though he was still trapped in a block of ice. Even the faithful Dark Eight, the council of Pitfiends that oversaw the daily toil of the Pit did not go unpunished. General Baalphezon and Master Daagos were cursed into the form of imps, while Zaebos was simply slain and replaced by another Pitfiend.

Despite all of this, Reinhardt saw this as a kind of odd blessing. While Fecor saw gloom, Reinhardt saw opportunity. After the siege, the Gelugon General was transferred to the Malbolgian front where he coordinated attacks with Lord Baalphezon against Moloch, while Amon and the Black Legion took control of the assault on Abryimoch. Normally Reinhardt didn't care where he served or whom he fought. He had fought in the blasted plains of Torremor, the prison worlds of Carceri, of course the pale wastes of Hades, and even the endless battle fields of Archeron, but this transfer was different. He would be away from Cozbi, and for some reason he found that troubling. She was his Lord's woman, well beyond his 'league', but now things were different. Her Lord was now banished somewhere in exile, while he was her self-appointed guardian. Reinhardt felt opportunity close.

Reinhardt stopped mid thought, and stared at the brass Palanquin being carried by the big Orthon bearers. "Did I say that or did I think that?" he asked the carriage.

A small window opened, and bright crimson eyes stared out. "Was it something scandalous or worthy of gossip?"

Reinhardt breathed a sigh of relief. "No, it was just some random thoughts. You know how I am with telepathy and censoring my speech."

"Ah, yes. I recall," said Cozbi. "I remember clearly the way you talked about your Aasimar..Amirah was it?"

Reinhardt slowly nodded. After their brief encounter he had tried for forty five years to find her, and later spent the last five years attempting to forget her. He told himself they would never meet again, and that the ideals he had attached to her were a figment of his imagination. He doubted she could even meet the high expectations he had gradually and unfairly piled up on her and thought that even if they did meet she would inadvertently be a disappointment. His tactical Gelugon mind told him to move on, and bury her in his past. That if he needed something or someone to act as a companion, he should get a pet, or woo an Erinyes or anothwe Gelugon, or ….

"Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Cozbi coyly.

"Oh nothing," sighed Reinhardt. "I was just thinking about what comes next, about what our forced exile has in store."

"My forced banishment. The remainder of Geryon's court and myself are seeking asylum in darkspine to make our way to the Outlands. Baator knows we should have teleported, but there's so many wards left from the Reckoning, " sighed Cozbi. "You on the other hand, are free to roam the Planes as a exile if you wish, or even take your place back within the Black Legion's ranks. You don't have to stay with poor little me. I suppose there are some advantages for not being a so called 'unique' devil. The ones that submitted are exiled with myself, or are hiding in the wilds. "

Reinhardt grunted and straightened his shoulders. "It's my desire to be at your side, to...guard you. "

Cozbi shook her head. "No, I think not. You don't want to be shackled here to me, there's no future in that. You should be out there, in the streets of Axis, the markets of Sigil, or the alleys of the countless fadetowns in the Outlands, looking for your Aasimar. She won't suddenly pop out of nowhere, you have to find her yourself. And given your sudden increase in free time, I don't see what's keeping you."

Reinhardt shrugged half-heartedly. "I've…I've gotten over it. I need to move on and dedicate my life to something else. "

"Are you sure? Five years is a long time, but not really compared to our immortal lifespans. Have you really changed?"

Reinhardt straightened. "My mastery over speech is better, I can differentiate between talking and telepathy. I almost never say what I think outloud. Also, I stay in my tiefling shape almost exclusively now. So much, that I think of myself as Reinhardt instead of Reyzenhart. I don't even think about Am..Amirah anymore."

Cozbi shook her head again, this time slower with her eyes downcast. "You can't lie to me Reinhardt. I use to be a Celestial of love remember? I can easily see through you. You still think of her, even though you deny it. Maybe one day you can move on, but despite your boasts you haven't yet. "

Reinhardt shifted uncomfortably at her words.

"Also, I know what you think you want Reinhardt, what you think our relationship should be, but I'm saddened to say I can't reciprocate your affection. That's the hardest thing about falling in love you know. Despite how much you love someone, there's no guarantee that they'll love you back. Wait...I'm sorry. That came out too harsh. You know I'm pledged to someone else, and despite the fact he's lost to me, he's the only one I truly care about. If I led you on in the past, I apologize. I just tend to flirt more than I should, besides it was just a kiss between us. Nothing more. "

Reinhardt's world began to crack, even though he was in a humanoid form, the concept of humanoid emotions were apparently more foreign to him than he realized. For a moment he wished he never changed shape from that of an insect.

Cozbi reached out of her window and took Reinhardt's hand. "I'm sorry …..that was sudden and cruel to say, but this is the Great Pit, it has that effect on people. I just wanted to get it out of the way before we do something we'll both regret. Some people say that the Infernals that inhabit the pit makes this place the hell it is, but I think it's the other way around. I think the Pit makes us darker and less caring, which is a shame. The conditions of your exile are more open ended than mine, basically you've been given a fresh start if you choose to take it. "

Reinhardt shook his head. No, he won't be dissuaded so easily. "Your heart might be pledged to someone else, and winning it might be impossible, but you don't understand. I've fought the Legions of Belial and Moloch. I've conquered the Plain of Nettles and slew countless demons and even devils for the glory of the Great Pit, for the glory of Greater Baator. It might be my hubris speaking, but all I do is win and achieve the impossible, and someday I'll win your love," he declared.

Cozbi looked stunned for a second, and then her easy smile returned. "My, my, that was unexpected. I suppose it can't hurt to let you try."

As the two talked, the Palanquin and the entire column of exiles stopped. Reinhardt peered and saw an old man with a ratty robe leaning on an iron shod staff. Behind him was a legion, no several legions of skeletal Osyluths, standing neatly at attention.

"Agares is that you?" shouted Fecor joyously. "Wait? This is the next rebellion isn't it? I knew it! You've raised an army to restore Lord Geryon back to his proper place and teach that ungrateful Asmodeus a lesson right? "

Agares simply lowered his head.

Something wasn't right. Agares was one of the Dukes that was spared banishment. Given his senior position he was a natural fit to facilitate the transfer of power in Stygian to the frozen lord. The old duke had not brought enough Legions to wage another rebellion , but he did bring enough to… A cold wave ran through his spine as Reinhardt then spotted what appeared to be anchor runes hidden and placed around this area.

"Teleport…teleport now!" he ordered Cozbi, hoping her magic was stronger than that of the wards.

"It's an ambush! " shouted Gorson as he realized the same thing. It was too late for him though, as dozens of silver tipped crossbows pierced his fine robes.

Reinhardt summoned his spear and barred the path to the Palanquin hoping to buy Cozbi some times. A shout from behind them sounded as traitorous Machalas and a large motley band of Infernals and tieflings charged them. Reinhardt cursed himself for being distracted,even as bolts of lightning rained down into the column. Dozens of horned devils were shredded by the electrical assault, and before they could recover from their shock, Agares' screeching bone devils crashed into their ranks.

"My magic is barred, maybe we should surrender?" asked Cozbi even as she launched a blue ray from her hand, which reduced an attacking bone devil to dust.

Reinhardt blocked a large spiky devil's claw, before blasting him into icy shards with a cone of cold. Nearby Fecor was overwhelmed by a tide of tieflings. The powerful pitfiend continued to slaughter his enemies despite having a dozen of the smaller halfbreeds cling to his limbs, but his moment of bravery was cut short when bat faced Machalas swooped in behind him and pierced his spine with his long claws.

"I don't think they're taking prisoners," shouted Reinhardt as he dropped an ice storm which froze and shattered a half dozen tieflings. "Try again. You must escape."

Cozbi left her Palanquin and did as instructed, but shook her head when she realized she was trap. Instead of cowering though, she created a wave of acid that dissolved a half dozen assorted attackers that had gotten too close.

"You! I'll have you head!" screeched Machalas towards Reinhardt. The bat faced Infernal discarded Fecor from his claws before flying towards the Gelugon. Though the Pitfiend was slain, dozens of tieflings swarmed his corpse and began hacking it to shreds, most likely to vent their anger as well as to prevent him from regenerating.

Reinhardt considered setting his spear as Machalas dove towards him, but he couldn't risk close quarter combat with Cozbi so near. Instead he threw his weapon to distract Machalas and then raised a great bank of fog between them.

"….Rheyzenixhaxtl…."

Before he could react, Reinhardt's entire body froze. Someone had invoked his true name. He felt every particle of his being being torn apart and directed elsewhere…somewhere far away….but he couldn't leave now. Not with Cozbi in danger. The Ice Devil resisted with a surge of willpower and fell to his knees in agony from the effort.

"Won't …leave…you." He gasped as he forced himself back up. He opened his palm, and his spear flew to his side. He used that to help leverage him to a standing position.

Someone had attempted to banish him, to send him away with his true name. That was impossible. No one knew it save himself and….

"I'm sorry Reinhardt, you gave me your name as a token of trust when I gave you mine. I know I promised never to use it, but this is the only way for you to escape," Said Cozbinaer, her wide crimson eyes wet with tears.

"No…I won't leave your side, we'll fight our way out of this. I'll resist once…I'll….."

Reinhardt was interrupted as Cozbi stepped next to him, grasped his chin and kissed him deeply. Though it lasted a brief moment, images and thoughts flooded his mind.

In a flash he saw Cozbinaer in her former glory, a radiant angel with white fleece wings, and a serene visage. Reinhardt had fought angels in the past, and in his previous conflicts he reeled from their radiance, their holiness burning his skin. Before this beauty however, he could only stand transfixed, powerless but to accept her judgement.

_Reinhardt, I'm glad to have met you, glad to know there is some decency in the Pit. It gives me hope, that not all is lost, that not every corrupted and vile deed I justified to myself is a lie. Though you are a Gelugon, the most savage of bestial of all the devils, there's a noble quality about you, an honor that transcends what the world perceives you to be. While I always considered myself pledged to Geryon, inadvertently I found a part of me shall be forever yours. It seems impossible, but I would have like to discover how far this love would have taken us. But alas, this opportunity has been taken from us. Even if we do escape, they will forever hound me, but not so in your case. I use my last breath to give you hope, give you a chance to find who or what you are. Use this opportunity wisely…. _

"….Rheyzenixhaxtl…." she said again.

Still distracted and mesmerized by her kiss, Reinhardt's body was flung out of Baator and into the astral. The last thing he saw was Cozbinaer smiling directly at him. Flecks of blood escaped her lips as she fell to her knees with Machalas' claws through her throat.


	6. Chapter 6

1079 AD(After the Duke)

Shattered Mountain Foothills, north of Grom City

A pair of servants bowed before the small elfin woman as she skipped onto the palatial balcony in her loose red silks.

Amirah wasn't hungry, but she enjoyed the morning ritual the locals called breakfast. Toasted bread cut in triangles and arranged in a spread pattern, jams and compotes displayed like a rainbow, slices of cold meats ranging from mild to spicy, and of course her favorite, fruits of unusual shape,color, and taste, were all arranged by the servants like an artists' palette before her. Despite spending decades in Grom, the entire display always seemed both familiar and strange to her. It was excessive, especially since she seldom needed to eat, but her companion claimed it was just the trappings of their post. When in Grom, do what the Grommers do he often said.

"Emperor Clovis expects us for lunch. General Olive will probably be there too, but mainly as a courtesy. The pair of them just wants to review some protocols before he sails south. Please wear a long dress, something modest, you know how he gets distracted when you're around," said Reinhardt the Chancellor and head Royal Adventurer of Grom. The lean faced man peered over some papers, and raised an eyebrow at her. "By the Pit she looks amazing today in those silks, I mean Succubus attractive, or even Aphrodite beautiful, makes me want to chomp her head off….wait did I just say that or think that?"

"You said it silly," giggled Amirah as she began gathering the uneaten toast and fruit."Though your getting better at it, that's the only the second time this month you had a mental slip up, and only the first where you threatened to decapitate me all year."

Reinhardt returned a grin. "A mental slip up? That's not surprising considering who I have distracting me. By the way, what do you do with all that food every morning?"

"I get really hungry sometimes," laughed Amirah as she finished packing the food. "I'm going to be patrolling near the homlet of Gral, I heard there's bandits or some other nonsense. Care to join me?"

"I would follow you to the wastes of Carceri, oh wait ..I've already done that, but sadly these reports have to be reviewed and compiled before my meeting with Clovis," sighed Reinhardt. "Want to give me a hand?"

"Of course not. That's your thing," she smiled as she hopped onto the balcony's ledge. She pirouetted once before taking a step back and falling out of sight. The servants gasped but Reinhardt simply waved her goodbye.

"Don't forget lunch!" he said.

* * *

><p>The cold mountain air and clear skies were oddly comforting. It was like the wilds of Arborea, or at least the memory of Arborea. Amirah scanned the small village and noticed nothing amiss. She had hoped to find a few careless bandits spending their ill-gotten gains here, but none were about. A band of highway men had made their lair nearby, and they had so far evaded the guards and militia of the area. She decided they need her special attention and was determined to root them out. While Reinhardt was busy with the Emperor's affairs the lithe woman in the red silks went about her job as a Royal Adventurer of Grom, a unique form of trouble shooter.<p>

Amirah didn't care much for her commission. Royal Adventurer sounded important, but in reality it was just a title for being an over paid tax collector. Amongst mortals, there was a great disparity of power, so it often fell upon Royal Adventurers to police the wayward mages, warlords, robber barons, cultists and even barbarian chieftains that wandered the land. She supposed that during some point in time a Royal Adventurer was meant to battle monsters and save the kingdom, but it somehow evolved into a more administrative position over the years.

While she did voice her complaints, things could be worse, much worse.

She was at least in a position of power, and had the leeway to interpret the laws in a benign manner. Also, the job gave her a form of stability, something that she craved, especially considering past events. While others often viewed her people as a chaotic and care free spirits, Amirah was different from them. She favored order, duty, and honor. Or at least she thought she did. The truth was that deep down she wasn't sure who she was in the past.

It was hard to reconcile, but Amirah's current life literally began when she met Reinhardt, or at least the second time he met her as he claims. Before that she was defeated in a battle by a powerful Tulani lord, and tossed into the River Styx of all things, an ancient and major waterway of the lower planes that not only robs one of their memory but eventually made others forget if that person's existence. She wasn't sure what she did to the man, but she guessed it must have been something important to warrant such a punishment. She should have been lost forever, but somehow through a series of unlikely and fortunate events Reinhardt remembered and rescued her. He claimed it was his 'bug brain' that it didn't function like everyone else's so therefore he was more resistant to memory loss but Amirah knew it was something more.

He loved her, and that was enough for Amirah. His love made her present life more real than any memories of the past.

Or at least he emotes something that resembles love. Amirah was well aware of his Infernal nature but she didn't mind. He was different than the pack of Devils that inhabit Baator. While he was almost exclusively in humanoid form in this mortal world called Grom, she knew of his darker side. Monsters of all forms inhabit the wilds of Grom, but they paled in comparison to Reinhardt's true monstrous form. It didn't matter to her though. Her true form was fairly alien as well.

After rescuing her from the Styx, they had travelled together. He was apparently an exile of some great civil war in Baator, while her own past and position was lost to her due to the river's effects. Even after being told who she was, the fragments of memory that she recovered seemed more like a dream than reality. That was another Amirah and another life. She always teased that he must have used some of his Baatorian magic to charm her and one day it would wear off and she'll be free of him, but in reality she couldn't imagine her life without him. He was a good companion, a thoughtful lover, and he was always there for her, almost unnaturally so.

As Amirah reflected on her new life, a half dozen children peered around a building and pointed towards the small elfin woman. She guessed they must have finished their chores or perhaps their lessons of the day.

"Amirah! It's been forever," they shouted as they ran towards her. Their use of the word 'forever' amused her.

Amirah loved their hugs and adoration. She smiled, patted their heads, and then produced a wrapped bundle. "It's been too long, I've been busy around the country. Anyways, I'm here now and I have something for you. Compliments of the Emperor himself, or at least indirectly," she said as she handed out the bread and fruit packed inside.

The children greedily gobbled Amirah's breakfast.

"My father says that all Royal Adventurers are leeches, but you're not like them, you're the best," said a small dirty boy.

"Err yeah, well I'm aware of my profession's less than stellar reputation," sighed Amirah.

"You're my favorite elf," said one particularly skinny girl.

"I might be slight, have pointy ears, and fine delicate features, but I'm not really an elf," she corrected with a broad smile.

The children looked puzzled. "Well, you're not a half elf or Zug folk are you? You're not fat like them."

"No, I guess I'm not," laughed Amirah.

As Amirah fed the children, she sensed a presence, no a pair of presences nearby. They weren't mortals, but something much more dangerous and powerful.

"Children, get inside now," she warned as her voice dropped to a cold chilling tone.

The children looked confused but did as they were told and promptly vacated the street.

Amirah scanned the area and felt the presences retreat into the nearby woods. There were others as well though their presences were less prominent. She knew they were baiting her, probably into a trap, but she welcomed the challenge. A huntress need not fear her prey. She was speed, she was the wind, she was the hurricane.

Amirah readied her bow, and notched an arrow. Then she followed the presences into the nearby woods.

Amirah's people had a natural affinity for nature. Without even studying the subject, she knew the names and traits of every animal and plant that existed, even ones that she had never even encountered. For example she knew that the vast forests of Grom existed at latitudes that normally would not support such plants. She guessed there was some sort of ancient druidic magic involved that fostered their growth. More importantly as she entered the woods, she spotted several patches of unusual vegetation, which she instantly identified as mundane blinds that camouflaged her prey.

Amirah scoffed. Were they actually trying to ambush her? Even without her woodland abilities, a Royal Adventurer was a formidable foe, did these bandits actually expect to defeat her in battle? Were they seeking a ransom or did they simply want to rob her for the treasures she carried?

Before they could close their trap, Amirah calmly slipped behind some trees, and literally vanished into the vegetation. Her small frame allowed her to duck and weave past trunks and bushes till she reached the tallest tree in the area, before snaking her way up to a precarious branch up top, all the while without disturbing a single branch or shaking a single needle from the vegetation. From there she waited.

After roughly ten minutes, a broad shouldered dwarf with a huge bristly beard and dark iron mail stumbled out from a blind. "I thought she was following us?" he said gruffly.

A dozen other heads poked out from their respective blinds. "Same here Garth. I saw her, and then she vanished," said a man wearing mismatched leather armor and carrying a light crossbow.

"She's an elf, of course she vanished. We should have picked something besides a forest to ambush her in," said an older woman with stringy hair and a sling.

A dwarf woman with long dark hair stepped out from behind a tree with her bow lowered. Unlike the others, Amirah had not noticed her before. " First off, I still feel her presence however faint. Secondly, who told you worms to break cover? Lastly, she's not an elf, she's an Aasimar."

"Is that one of those round fungus balls? " asked a confused looking slack jawed bandit.

"No, that's an Ascomoid. An Aasimar is sort of a tiefling, except her grandparents got romanced by a beautiful angel instead of raped by some grotesque demon," stated the older woman. "Or at least I think they are. Am I right Allison?"

The dark haired dwarven woman sighed. "Yes, you are basically correct. Aasimars are descended from creatures of Celestial origins, while tieflings are associated with Fiends. Though in some cases, exposure to a holy or unholy artifact can also produce them. And yes, most tieflings are the result of rape, though sometimes in rare cases it is a mutual consensual affair."

"Bloodlust," chuckled the big dwarf."When a mortal loves a fiend, that how they say it in Sig..."

He stopped when the one named Allison silenced him with a look.

Amirah considered their words carefully. While they weren't talking about her, it did hit close to home.

"Uggh, tieflings," said slack jaw as he cringed at the mention of the word. "I've seen them around in Lower Lueders and Grom City. A stupider and uglier bunch I tell ya. With their devil horns, serpent tails, and cloven hoofs. "

The broad dwarf nodded in agreement. "Aye, those half breeds are unusual, but their appearance is pretty varied, though not limited to the characteristics you described. Hmm, come to think of it I don't think I've ever seen two that were exactly alike, " he said while spitting to show his contempt. "Regardless, they're useless, not even good as cannon fodder."

"So what now?" asked miss matched armored bandit. "Do we keep ambushing merchants and townsfolk till she comes around again?"

"Aye, " said the dark haired dwarf maiden. "And remember, we need her alive. You're all paid to help us capture this Aasimar. We need her to leverage a ...friend."

"They want to catch me alive? I don't think you know whom you're dealing with,"chuckled Amirah. While she would have normally slain the lot of them, the fact that they wanted to capture her struck a chord with her. She decided she would return the favour, out of professional courtesy.

Though it was amusing, Amirah had heard enough. "By the authority of Emperor Clovis, I order the lot of you to drop your weapons and surrender," she shouted from high above them, her voice ringing from every branch and bush.

The bristly haired dwarf broke into a wide grin. "This saves us a lot of trouble."


	7. Chapter 7

Amirah sprang lightly from her high branch with bow in hand. She twisted gracefully in midair, and let loose a volley of arrows into the band of bandits. She felt two of their presences, saw six others, and fired eight shots before she even reached the ground.

Four of the bandits suffered flesh wounds on their arms and legs and simply dropped to the ground writhing in pain. The dark haired dwarf woman was hit in her helmet, causing her to stagger back against a tree. Miss matched armor bandit, took a direct shot to his chest, the arrow cracking his breast plate and lodging itself into his ribs. The man fainted from the sight of the wound, even though it didn't even pierce his lungs or heart. The old woman with the stringy hair, was wounded in the shoulder, and promptly turned and ran. Amirah didn't mind, she could always track her later.

The broad shouldered dwarf however took a heavy shot deep in the shoulder, a similar injury as the stringy hair old woman. Instead of running though, the dwarf swung his great glaive in a wide arc at Amirah even before she landed. Amirah was surprised at the dwarf's quick reactions. She simply shifted her momentum back, narrowly missing the dwarf's glaive's blade, and pressed one hand gently against the haft of the polearm, to propel her into a somersault behind the dwarf.

Before she landed, she calmly said a word and her bow shimmered out of view and reappeared as a scimitar in her hand in moment later. As the dwarf recovered from his swing, she landed, slashed at his back, and rolled backwards out of his reach in an impossibly smooth series of movements. She had expected the tough bandit to fall and she could shift to her next target but he simply snarled and turned to face her.

Amirah was almost as surprised as the bandits. Why didn't this dwarf fall? The dwarf looked unremarkable for his people save for his beard. It was large and prickly even for one of his race, and she wondered how long it took him to groom it every day. She had also heard of their toughness and tenacity, but didn't think one could shrug off both her blade and bow.

As she studied the dwarf, she felt a slight change in pressure behind and to the right of her, and she instinctively weaved forward and to the left.

Four arrows struck where her shadow had been, even as Amirah twirled and danced away to safety. Before she could fully regain her balance however, bearded dwarf's great glaive swung downwards at her head, causing her to roll away from the weapon. Instead of rolling back however, she rolled forward towards the surprised dwarf and sprang into a leap before him.

The dwarf looked up in awe, even as Amirah brought her knee to his chest. Amirah grunted as she struck something akin to stone, but was relieved when the dwarf staggered backwards a few steps.

Instead of pressing her advantage though, the Royal Adventurer did a side leap to avoid another volley of arrows. While in midflight, one of her feet found a brace against a nearby tree, and she used it to spring against her new attacker even before gravity took effect.

Steel met steel, as Amirah's scimitar was pitted against an iron long sword. As the weapons locked, Amirah saw that it was the dwarf woman she had wounded before. Apparently her injuries were not as great as Amirah thought they were. From their brief clash, she felt the dwarf woman's strength was slightly greater than hers, which in itself was remarkable since she considered herself very strong.

Not wishing to match strength with this mysterious dwarf, Amirah broke contact throwing her opponent slightly off balanced. Before the dwarf could recover, Amirah swiveled her waist in a wide arc, lashing out her foot at the last moment and catching the dwarf in the knee. The dwarf stumbled face first, but instead of taking advantage of her misstep, Amirah was forced to arch her back suddenly as the glaive once again shot out at her. Following up her evasive movements, she flipped into another somersault and vaulted out of reach of her opponents.

"Damn Allison, she's all slippery and all hoppy," said the spiky bearded dwarf as he set himself in a combat stance. "Like one of those bullywugs or a ninja, or maybe a bullywug ninja."

"The barbed tail, Garth, " said the dwarf maid , she quickly jogged to the left Amirah in a wide circle with her blade in hand.

"Was that code? Are they trying to outflank me?" thought Amirah in amusement.

Before the jaws of the two dwarves' trap was set, Amirah bolted towards the glaive wielding one called Garth in a blinding burst of speed. The dwarf was somehow ready for her and jabbed at her center while she approached. Amirah was going too fast to dodge, but she simply shifted her momentum and spun flat against the dwarf's weapon, impossibly rolling along the haft of the weapon and lashing out with her scimitar before springing forth off his stomach and launching herself towards the one called Allison in similar fashion.

Allison barely caught her movements and executed a series of defensive slashes towards the approaching Amirah. As her weapon slashed it suddenly burst into flames, almost catching Amirah in a circle of fire. Amirah considered flipping over the fiery attack, but instead went for a slide instead. The fleet footed woman went below the weapon, sliding on her back, before planting a foot and springing up behind the dwarven maid.

Simultaneously Garth stumbled once as a spray of blood erupted from his stomach, even as Allison clutched her bleeding back. Despite their injuries the two combatants looked game for more.

"Who are you two?" asked Amirah as she casually spun her scimitar by the hilt with her finger.

"Who are us? Who the hell are you?" demanded the one called Garth. "How in Baator is she moving so gawd damn fast?"

"I think we've been deceived Garth, she's not an Aasimar as we were led to believe, " replied the one called Allison.

"And you two aren't assassins," noted Amirah. "You fight well together, but you talk too much for your own good. I'm guessing you're soldiers perhaps?"

"Screw this," shouted Garth. The broad shouldered dwarf grasped an odd metal amulet previously hidden under his beard and transformed slightly before Amirah's eyes. He was basically the same except he grew a foot, his skin grew red and scaled while small horns popped from his forehead and a tail sprouted from the base of his spine.

"Okay bitch, let's do this," snarled the bearded devil.

Amirah suppressed a yawn. One that had defeated Balors wasn't easily intimdated by a simple bearded devil.

The Royal Adventurer simply ran at Garth, who responded this time with a swing instead of a jab. Amirah saw the slow and clumsy blow, and easily timed her rush to slip past his attack and inside the glaive's effective range. To his credit Garth, changed grip with his lower hand, and slid the haft back in a smooth motion to effectively shorten his weapon. Amirah could have pressed the bearded devil but instead hopped past him as a volley of arrows from overhead narrowly missed her.

While Amirah's awareness of the battlefield was acute, she did not expect an attack from above. Looking up, she saw the one called Allison had also transformed. She was dramatically taller and leaner, and sprouted great black feathered wings from her shoulders. For some reason the sight of her seemed familiar to Amirah. She wondered if she might have knew her before her memory and the memory of her was erased.

As she thought over her past, the Erinyes hovered menacingly raining arrows down on Amirah even as she battled the bearded devil in close quarters. Though she was effectively dodging them, she was surprised that none of the arrows had hit the bearded devil, her opponent was truly a precise shot.

"We have you now you slippery little bitch," growled Garth as he swiveled to face her again, with his glaive once again extended.

Amirah calmly twirled back, and flashed a flourish of red silks in front of Garth. She expected the motion to blind him, but the bearded devil swept his glaive around and unexpectedly jabbed her knee with the blunt end of his pole arm. Pain , erupted in her joint as she was forced to hop back to safety. There was little respite though as another of volley of arrows rained down on her. She timed the rate the arrows were shot at her and dived to the side but impossibly two fired at once, and one caught her in the arm.

The Royal Adventurer fell into a ball and rolled behind a tree. She grit her teeth, yanked the arrow out of her arm, before hopping towards a nearby bush, even as the tree was chopped in half by the deadly glaive.

"We got her now," said Garth. "We'll have her bagged and tagged in no time."

Amirah was getting bored of this. As the humans say, it was time to step up her game.

She ignored her injures and charged up a tree, reversing her direction before gravity pulled her down and threw her scimitar at Garth's face, making sure to put and extra spin on her weapon as it whirled towards its target. The bearded devil brought up his weapon and narrowly blocked the blade, but the spin simply cause the scimitar to hop back a few feet and into her waiting hands. With speed that was best described as unseen, she slashed the Infernal's fingers, severing a few and causing it to drop his weapon.

"Son of a….."began Garth, but before he could finish his sentence Amirah skipped once onto his shoulder and propelled herself upwards toward the Erinyes.

As she narrowed the distance between her opponent, a dark tendril flashed from the Allison's side. Amirah wasn't sure what it was, but one moment she was sailing towards the Erinyes, the next she found herself falling while wrapped and bound by a dark rope.

Amirah crashed into the ground heavily and the air was knocked out of her lungs by the fall. Before she could even recover, Garth's big clawed hands wrapped around her long light brown hair. The bearded devil hammered tossed his wrapped Lithe elfin victim into a tree, cracking her back cruelly against the thick trunk. Amirah's lung's exploded as her hair and back throbbed in pain.

"Now we got you girly," laughed Garth before he yanked her up and shoved her face first into his writhing beard.

"Ha, ha, ha ,ha ,ha!" chortled the bearded devil as he rubbed and raked his poor captive into his spiky facial hair.

Amirah's skin flared in agony as the poisoned hairs of Garth's beard dug into her smooth skin.

"Don't kill her," warned Allison from above."We need her alive."

"Screw that! " shouted Garth as he repeatedly rubbed and grinded Amirah's face into his poisoned beard. "This little biatch is gonna suffer….wait…where'd she go."

Garth spread his arms wide as the enchanted rope fell to the ground.

"She couldn't have teleported. I placed wards in this….."

"I am speed," echoed a voice around the Infernals. It was the sound of thunder incarnate and shook the forest around them. The air around them grew cold as gusts of air swirled around them.

"Eh?" said Garth.

"I am the wind."

"She's close, I can still feel her," said Allison.

"I am the HURRICANE!"

Before the Infernals knew what happened, a tornado shot straight up like a fist into Allison. While Erinyes were powerful fliers the sheer mass of air turned her around and sent her tumbling and careening madly from the currents. Before she could regain her balance, the tornado slammed again but this time on top of her, sending her crashing into the trees and grounds below into a cloud of dark feathers.

Garth looked up and wasn't sure what he saw. One moment Allison was flying above, a second later she was thrown heavily into the ground, right before a cyclone appeared overhead and battered him into the ground as well.

As the winds howled angrily around them, Garth struggled to his feet while bleeding from his mouth and ears. "You can't do this to us, we're the Black Legion…we're…."

The air erupted in a flash of light and a roar of thunder as the area was illuminated by multiple flashes of lightning. Trees exploded as the ground was kicked up high in the air.

As quickly as it began, the air died down, and all was still in the forest again.

Amirah floated down and checked on the bandits first. Satisfied they were relatively unharmed save for soiling themselves, she drifted towards the two charred but unconscious Infernals. "I should kill you two, but I'm bound by professional courtesy. You only wanted to capture me, so I suppose I can do the same. However, I think you two must meet a certain friend of mine. He's not as nice as me. "

"He also likes to bite off heads."


	8. Chapter 8

"Amirah, where are you," grumbled Reinhardt.

"…and so cost projections from the fifth to twentieth year of our project will be predicted to rise between 10-15% a year, while our price equity ratio will be expected to decrease as we will begin an aggressive share buyback campaign…"

Reinhardt suppressed his urge to yawn. He thought this was just going to be a conjugal visit from the Emperor and his chief military advisor, he didn't expect it to be an economic forecast meeting. While he found the subject of history interesting, tactics and strategy exciting, magical theory and rituals intriguing, and even poetry entertaining, the Infernal drew the line at business plans, especially the Emperor's business plans. While Reinhardt could simply leave or even bite the head off of a regular merchant, the Emperor however was another matter. He was a bit too important to nonchalantly devour.

"…I'm bored…..where's the cake! I was promised cake!" complained General Olive, vocally echoing Reinhardt's sentiments. The small curly haired girl had a droopy frown and placed both her hands defiantly against her cheeks. Though first appearances suggested she was a young Halfling or a Gnome, she was actually a human. Though she looked only ten, she had served in her position for almost five decades, and was a career soldier for another fifty more. She was one of the few people in all the planes that Reinhardt had met that was able to teach him a thing or two about strategic and tactical theory. The rumor was that like most mortals she sought eternal youth, except she actually achieved it, but not exactly in the way she desired.

"General Olive, my project with Clan Mistress Ymir should interest you greatly. It will not only secure Grom's economic future, but supply us with an unlimited supply of adamant," frowned the Emperor, a handsome well-dressed man that appeared in his fifties sporting a slight paunch.

Olive wave him away dismissively. "Grom is already economically secure. We might be mired in wars, and civil unrest, but we are the most financial stable country this side of Darokin. What you suggest will only make relations between the northern provinces of Khazag Narg and Nazag Narg that much more tense. Those hill dwarves are still wound up by the dragon Dalton stealing their magical forge, you giving their mountain rivals a replacement will most likely cause a civil war, and that's all we need, a dwarf fight."

Reinhardt shuddered. He knew well about Civil Wars.

"We don't know that for sure. For all we know this might be the thing that unites them!" smiled the Emperor.

"Yeah right," mumbled a nondescript servant as he brought the General a slice of cake as she wished. Reinhardt did not recognize the man, and assumed it was one of Olive's or the Emperor's vast personal staff that followed them.

With the cake before her, the General's mood improved. "So tell me again how this thing of yours works, something about an iron sphere with a bunch of critters in it…."

Reinhardt smiled, pleased that someone was interested. "We all know there's a literal mountain full of adamant, the hardest material known, under the Iron Glacier. It's difficult enough to mine, but the real real trick is the extraction of the metal from the ore. The quality of it makes it unfeasible to simply smelt by mundane methods. You need a great source of heat, hotter than a volcano really, to bring remove the good bits from the stone. Only the relic , the Great forge of the Dwarves, was able to transform the ore to a pliable form, but sadly that has been stolen from us. Well before I became Emperor, Ymir and I have been talking and working on this for the last ten years. A magical sphere capable of reproducing the heat of the Great Forge. An artifact that combines the heart of a Balor, blood of a Phoenix, the wrath of a fire dragon, and the fury of a Brijidine. This device….."

Reinhardt tuned the Emperor out. Clovis was a unique lord for a unique kingdom. Grom in its long history had mostly been a Republic, but often strong men rose within its ranks and seized power to become its Emperor. Clovis' grandfather Alphonso achieved that lofty position during a crisis that almost saw the Republic overthrown by Drow and Lizardmen. Alphonso brought peace to Grom but was often referred to as a tyrant and warmonger considering the neighbors he conquered and annexed with the terrible warmachines he had created. He was known as the Demon King for his power and cruelty. After a bitter civil war with his son, and his abduction by a certain spider goddess, Alphonso the Demon King died and Grom reverted back to a Republic to suffer a long and drawn out decline. The Republic had already been broken up into three separate factions, before General Olive installed him during a barbarian raid. While Clovis seemed more merchant than sovereign, he did have a remarkable gift for artifice magic, and even more importantly had access to all the destructive golems and warmachines Alphonso created during his reign. The man wielded all the power of his ancestor, but without the maniacal tendencies. For one thing, he preferred to talk rather than threaten, he had started no wars, and actually seemed concerned with his people's well being. For example, Olive was fully prepared to invade the city states that had broken from Grom during the last reign of the Republic, but Clovis seemed more partial to a diplomatic solution. Though Reinhardt was basically a creature of violence, he had his fill of death many centuries ago, and supported the Emperor on his decision. While people jokingly referred to their liege as Clovis the mild, Reinhardt actually favored such a title. The world needed more emperors known for being mild, than feared as being Demon Kings.

"…..so what do you think Reinhardt?" asked Clovis interrupting Reinhardt's distant train of thought.

Reinhardt shook of his malaise, and stared at the plans before him. While Reinhardt wasn't the most attentive of Chancellors, he was very capable at analyzing magical theory and devices in an instant. "Err…how do you turn it off? It seems these spirits you have trapped in the sphere constantly feed off each other to generate the heat needed. Once it's started, how do you plan on turning it off….."

"Hmm…I never really considered that. Most iron forges run around the clock, since they're very difficult to reignite if they ever go out. I just thought it would just keep going," said the Emperor as he considered the question. As he was deep in thought the nondescript servant approached and poured Clovis and Olive a hot beverage, and gave Reinhardt a cup of iced lemons.

Reinhardt nodded at the servant. He often had to specially request cold drinks, but this man was obviously briefed ahead of time.

"….hmm…the wards I've put on it would even stop a sphere of annihilation from destroying it, and the fires are hot enough to vaporize almost any coolant that touches it, so immersion is out of the question, but I suppose I could install a fail-safe device into my prototype. A stasis time stop field or something of that nature to counter the flames."

"Wait..you've already built a prototype?" sputtered Olive as she almost dropped her cup.

"Yeah, I brought it with me to test. It's being unpacked as we speak. Good thing Reinhardt pointed out that flaw before I turned it on. That would have been a nasty surprise."

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going ahead with any major projects without senate approval and three out of four of our majority approval."

"Yeah, about that. Who is the fourth you always refer to? You've never told me that. To my knowledge its, you, Reinhardt, and myself, but I have no clue who this mystery person is so I can sway him to my favor. Also, I financed it with my personal fortune, so I thought it was exempt from that rule. It didn't seem to qualify as a major project anyways. Besides it was going to be a surprise. "

Though Olive was in the body of a child, her eyes narrowed and a wave of menace filled the room. Even Reinhardt, who was accustomed to Devils and Demons, found her gaze unsettling.

"…ummm…Surprise ?" said the Emperor in a small apologetic voice. "Can we get more cake here?"

"We need to talk," said Olive in a cold voice. " You and your inventions are too reckless. I'm no magician or a dwarf, but even I can see the potential for disaster here in both a physical and social sense. We need to get the Great Mage's Academy to…."

Before Olive could continue, two forms hurtled through Reinhardt's windows, and crashed heavily onto his rugs. One was slim, dressed in leathers and had great dark feathered wings, while the other was more bear like, with reddish skin, horns, and a tail.

In a flash, the nondescript servant threw the Emperor into the corner, before stretching his arms and pressing a long sword into the big one's throat and placing a dagger under the feathered one's neck. Olive looked slow as she quickly flipped monkey like onto the table with her rapier in hand, while Reinhardt looked absolutely sluggish as his ice spear finally flew to his hand.

Reinhardt blinked. "Earl is that you?" he asked the Grandfather of Assassins, the fourth member of the ruling council of Grom.

The nondescript servant nodded. "Good to see you too Reinhardt."

"I didn't even recognize you, and you were standing right there. I thought you went independent."

"I wouldn't be doing my job if you did, and I only went semi-independent. I still have a stake in this country you know," said the nondescript man.

"Yeah, yeah, way to be the big show off, " sniffed Olive. She examined the prone bodies and when confident they were unconscious, she sheathed her weapon. Eight guardsmen finally entered the room, but the General simply pointed at two and waved the rest of them off indignantly and sent them back to their posts.

"Friends of yours? " asked Earl as he motioned towards the obvious Infernals.

Reinhardt frowned at the implication that since he was an Infernal he must know every other Infernal there was. However as he took a closer look he let loose a small gasp. "Allisonara? Garthraxus? How did you…."

Before he could answer, a cold wind of ice and snow blew through the room before swirling by Reinhardt's side and coalescing into the form of a lithe elfin woman.

"Sorry about taking so long, I was asked to put on a dress first," said Amirah as she held the edges of her skirt and curtsied before the still stunned Emperor.


	9. Chapter 9

"This room has been compromised my lord, we have to get you to a safer area," said Olive as she motioned for the two remaining guardsman to carry the still dazed emperor away. She then turned to Reinhardt and shook her head. "I'll leave this mess to you. Clean it up!"

"Oww…did you guys see how fast that butler guy moved ? " mumbled Clovis as he was helped out of the room.

"Do you require my presence? " asked Earl as he balanced a knife on a finger. "I know this is your department, but I'm quite efficient at interrogations."

Reinhardt sighed and motioned towards Amirah. "We should be fine. We have this handled."

"As you wish," said the nondescript man, before he walked into a patch of shadows and vanished. Reinhardt's senses were good, supernaturally good in fact. With his acute hearing, his ability to sense tremors in the ground, combined with him combining his telepathy to his vision to locate hidden opponents he should have seen where Earl went, but oddly there was no trace of the man.

"They called themselves Allison and Garth in the woods. They were posing as bandits in an attempt to ambush me. From your initial reaction , it seems you know these two," said Amirah when their guests had left. She looked into a nearby mirror and examined a bruise on her cheek, and a cut on her lip.

"Aye, back in my days when I commanded the Thorn Legion, and briefly in the Czinmoch campaign. They were my friends, or at least the closest thing an Infernal could consider a friend. Are you alright by the way?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I am the victor am I not? They put up quite a fight but underestimated me greatly. For some reason they thought I was an Aasimar."

Reinhardt closed his eyes. "That might have been my fault."

"Eh? How's that."

"For the longest time when I was still searching for you, I myself thought you were an Aasimar, so it wouldn't surprise me if they thought the same."

"Hmm…if that was the case, then why do they remember? I thought all traces of me were wiped out after my inadvertent swim in the Styx."

"Technically that's incorrect. You don't cease to exist when you are thrown in the Styx, people just forget about you, consider you a fragment of the past. Records and physical proof of your existence would still exist, but mainly ignored. For example, consider a statue built in your honour, after a dive in the Styx the statue would still exist, but people would just stop caring who it was. "

Amirah frowned and shivered as she hugged herself. "That sounds considerably worse."

Reinhardt nodded. "I assume they must have found reference to an Aasimar when they were researching information on me."

"For what purpose? I thought you said they were your …friends?"

"Well, I suppose we can find out," said Reinhardt. He then grabbed the tail of the bearded devil, before linking hands with Amirah. "Be a dear, and grab her wing."

As Amirah formed the last chain of the link, Reinhardt uttered a word and they vanished in a blue light, before reappearing instantaneously in a large library. Reinhardt then dragged the pair of unconscious Infernals into a pair of runed circles in the middle of the room, and uttered a series of arcane phrases. The mystic symbols flashed a dark red, before fading once more.

Amirah was normally bored with magical rituals, but was curious. She took a nearby chair and sat casually backwards in it, resting her chin on her folded arms.

"Oww," said the winged Infernal as Reinhardt jabbed her with his icy spear. He didn't care if he accidentally touched the rune on the ground since it was carved into the stone. This wasn't the first time he bound extraplanar creatures against their will, and made sure no accidental contact would release his guests.

"Hello Allisonara, it's been a long time," said Reinhardt.

Allisonara stirred, and attempted to stretch her wings, but quickly recoiled when they touch an invisible barrier. "Hello Reyzenhart, Reinhardt, or whatever you wish to be called. My poor wings, I expected roomier accommodations from you."

"Well, my spare rooms are being occupied by important guests at the moment, and I prefer Reinhardt. Reyzenhart was a long time ago, a different life, a different me."

"I prefer Allison and Garthraxus favors Garth when we are on the prime. You have your humanoid name, we have our dwarf names. It just makes things easier for integration. Especially with Garth when he mixes up names, " She then nodded and waved a finger at Amirah. "Does she know what you are, or does she still think you are a mere Tiefling? "

Amirah sat up on the chair, clearly annoyed at the question. "Of course I'm aware! I've travelled with him for centuries. Don't think you can strong arm information from Reinhardt…"

"Please Amirah, let's not volunteer any information, "interrupted Reinhardt as he made a silence motion across his lips. "

Amirah folded her arms angrily. "I don't know why you're treating her like a guest. She and her ugly friend attacked me, and said they were going to capture me. Just use that Koo Koo daemon spell and force the information out of her."

"It's called a Cacodaemon, and let's not be too hasty."

Allison smiled. "Oh, she's feisty and has a mean streak. Having faced her power first hand, I can see why you obsessed over her. You always liked strong women. "

Reinhardt's pale cheeks grew red. "Okay, let's just get to the point. Unless you want that Cacodaemon spell afterall."

Allison tightened up and gave a mock shiver and moan. "Oh, that would be nice to be tortured by the great Reinhardt. I think I would enjoy that," she said to Amirah's growing discomfort," but alas…Garth isn't so easily seduced by pain as I am, so I am at your behest."

"Why are you here?" demanded Reinhardt.

"Do you want the long or short version," asked Allison.

"Short."

"We are no longer serving General Black and his Black Legion. We're part of the normal Infernal hierarchy now, specifically working for the Stygian court and we were sent to bring you back to Stygia before Archduke Geryon. We were afraid you were going to flee if we 'asked' politely, but saw an opportunity when we discovered you finally found your Aasimar you were always pining about. We decided to play it safe and capture her to get some leverage to ensure your safe return."

"She means blackmail. Can we just kill them now?" asked Amirah.

"Wait…your exile is over? Archduke Geryon?" said Reinhardt in confusion. "I think I need the long version."

Allison nodded and motioned towards Amirah.

Reinhardt paused but finally sighed. "Yes, you can say what you want in her presence. I have nothing to hide, especially from her. Just keep it relevant."

"Very well then. After our victory over Belial, Moloch, and all the other traitors in the Great Reckoning, Asmodeus exiled Geryon to the wilds of Baator. Geryon's court however was forced out, to either stay in Darkspine or live as refugees in the Outlands. As the exiled court, Reinhardt included, made their exodus, two former members of Geryon's inner circle ambushed them, most likely under the new lord of Stygia, Levistus' orders. For what better way to ensure your new reign by eliminating the rulers prior to you."

"I know all of this…get on with it," said Reinhardt.

"This is relevant trust me. As you are well aware, most of Geryon's former court was slain at that ambush by Agares and Machalas. Noble Gorson, strong Fecor, and even kind and ...apparently gentle Cozbinaer. There were no survivors except you of course. I heard they sent some assassins but since you are still here they apparently failed miserably. I guess in the grand scheme you weren't a threat to Levistus' rule. The frozen lord could enjoy his throne, while you apparently were happily shacked up with your lovely little 'Aasimar' on some desolate prime world."

Reinhardt noted her pause as she mentioned Cozbinaer, and wondered if Allison had still thought she was alive. It was millennium ago, but her death was still a bitter memory for him.

"Well, things have changed. For some reason there's been several more ' Reckonings', though none have been as violent as before. Bel of Avernus has been replaced by an ancient Infernal known as Barbatos, Fierna has been cast down in favor of her father Belial once again. Malbolge has changed hands multiple times, first with the Hag Queen, then Asmodeus' daughter Glaysa, and now back to Moloch. We all thought that fiery brute was destroyed, but he was given a new body or something and reigns supreme once again on his layer. As for Stygia, Geryon has been reinstalled as Archduke while Levistus remains sealed in his prison, a vestige of his former power. If you think about it, nothing has really changed for him save no one listens to him anymore when he rants and rave behind his walls of ice."

Amirah's long ears perked up. "Eh Ice? Is he trapped or something?"

Reinhardt nodded. "Levistus is an ancient being, as old as they come when measured against the denizens of Baator. He was one of the Celestials that first rebelled against the heavens and cast into the pit. Though many consider him charming, he was also craven. He attempted to rape Asmodeus' wife and ended up killing her instead. Asmodeus in his anger trapped him in a block of ice, where he's been there ever since."

"Aye," continued Allison. " After being reinstalled to power, Geryon attempted to dig the little weasel up and exact revenge. Even our lord's great strength was no match for the ice. As quickly as he tore the prison up, it just reformed just as fast. Anyways, with Geryon back in power, he needs a new court. He was first forced to reinstall Agares and Machalas under Asmodeus' command, something about political maneuvering to ensure the peaceful transfer of power. Then he recruited from the exile Legions, hence Garth and my presence. Then the Dukes and Generals that fled to the wilderness to live as the so called Rabble of Devilkin. I believe Heroidas has returned but I'm not sure about Amon. Despite this pool of talent, Geryon wasn't satisfied. He wanted someone competent, someone he could trust, someone which he still had fond memories of."

Reinhardt rolled his eyes. "He wanted Reyzenhart the Gelugon General."

"Exactly, which brings us to this point. I know this looks bad, with Garth and I attempting to kidnap your 'woman' but we suspected you would run. You've been gone a long time from the Pit, and most exiled Infernals are …how shall we say…attached to their facade of freedom."

"Yes, yes…enough of this," said Amirah. "Can we kill them now? You can do your head biting thing, you haven't done that in a while."

Reinhardt took a long pause and then finally shook his head. "It would make things easier if I did, however, we won't. While they did attempt to kidnap you and blackmail me in the process, I have fought with them in the past, and I do owe them my life. You of all people should know the strength of bonds forged in battle."

Allison breathed a sigh of relief.

Amirah shrugged. "So I guess we pack up and leave. We could leave them trapped here, but if these two found you, I'm sure others will. We have to keep ahead of them. A pity, I was growing fond of this place. I was enjoying playing mortal I guess, but I guess all good things come to an end."

Reinhardt shook his head. " No. I will return to the pit. Return to Stygia, to attend Geryon's court. We…I mean…I can't run forever. I have to settle this. "

Allison smiled. " Excellent. I knew you'll see this my way. Just release me, I'll wake Garth then…"

"You two are staying put. Though I spare you, you of all Infernals should know that to threaten me or threaten others in an attempt to get to me warrants punishment. Also, I fear your sense of duty will cloud our friendship. In this situation I can't take that risk. You'll stay trapped here till I see fit."

Allison's smile vanish as she slumped her wings and shoulders. "Very well. I understand. It could be worse I guess, you could force our service to you. That would be ...unpleasant."

Reinhardt nodded. While he was certainly capable of binding Infernals to his will, such an act seemed more like betrayal than of mastery. Especially with Garth and Allison, he did not wish to take that route.

Amirah grinned widely and held her scimitar up and shifted it in a bow. "I guess I'll need some silver arrows if we're going to the Baator. Maybe I'll stock up on some holy water and some…."

"No, you're staying here. I know you've hunted Fiends on the lower planes before but this isn't the Gray Wastes, the Abyss, or even Carceri. If they find a Celestial they'll hunt you down in force. It's too dangerous for you there, especially if we're going to Geryon's court. Security will be higher than normal and they will detect your presence and hunt you down. You don't know Baator. They're relentless if they choose to be. Before I escaped their notice, but if Geryon has an interest in me again, then that's a turn for the worse. "

Amirah stopped at his statement and stared at him in shock. "Wait, what are you suggesting? You can't go by yourself. You can't go alone. I won't let you. What if this wench is lying? What if this is more political maneuvering to get you to reveal yourself so they can unleash their daggers on you like before? You can't seriously believe you'll fill a position in this Stygian court without making some enemies. If anything it's going to be more dangerous for you than for me. "

"I know the risks, but I have to shoulder this one alone," he said as he place her hands in his. "I'll settle things and then….do my best to return."

"If you go alone, they'll turn on you and kill you," she protested as she withdrew her hand angrily.

Reinhardt shook his head slowly. "I know this. I've known this day will come for a long time. Your voice has now sway in this matter. I can plane shift, you can't. And even if you find someone to planeshift for you, you'll end up in Avernus, which is four planes away from my destination at Stygia. So unless you've mastered magic and can lock me in a magical circle as well, you have no choice in the matter. I'm sorry.. but .. I have no choice as well," he said as he sadly stared into her eyes.

"You can't leave me. You said we were partners! "

"I know, and for that I'm sorry. This, I must do alone."

Amirah's face went from anger, to confusion, to grief. She hugged Reinhardt as tears flowed. "This can't end like this. You rescued me from the Styx, your love of me preserved me when everyone else had forgotten. You can't leave me, you're a part of me now."

"and you a part of me. Which is why I must go."

"Promise me you'll be safe. Promise me you'll return."

Reinhardt held her tightly and gently stroked her hair. "I ..I'll try, but I can't make that promise," he said before kissing her softly on the lips. He then took a step back, and vanished in a blue light.


	10. Chapter 10

The first year of the third Reckoning

Kheshatta, Stygia

Did I make the correct decision? Should I have run off with her?

Reinhardt patted his satchel. Amirah wasn't the only one he betrayed.

While Reinhardt's magic was stronger than ever, his teleport magic was a bit rusty, especially with his mind so preoccupied. Though his arrival was only a few hundred yards off, Reinhardt barely arrived at the edge of the ice locked island of Kheshatta, a special beacon point created by the jackal headed god Set to bypass the usual entry points into Baator. A secret nexus known only to a select few. Still, it was a risky venture that could have killed a spellcaster out right, or worse, have him absorbed into the Hellish realm if his control of his magic wasn't strong enough. Satisfied that he barely passed the test, Reinhardt looked around and sighed at that misery and despair that greeted him.

Many scholars and Planeswalkers often referred to Stygia as the second coldest realm of the pit. Compared to the frozen glaciers of mountainous Cania, the icy marshes of Stygia were supposedly mild in comparison.

Reinhardt of course knew better. Cania's cold was a static dry cold. While the ice filled valleys and the snow capped peaks of Cania were indeed cold. There were also geysers and rivers of hellfire that acted as a dangerous refuge on that plane. Stygia had no such mercy, it's cold was a wet frozen one that creeped through clothing and chilled one to the bone. It was a vast plane of ice, supposedly the end and beginning of the River Styx. Chilling winds and blizzards blew through that realm, made all the worse because of the accursed underworld river, driving the temperature to an insufferable point with its frozen moisture.

Of course all of this was home for Reinhardt, or it once was. Most Gelugon's or Ice Devils were spawned in Cania, but a significant portion hailed from Stygia as well. Given their superior size and magic ability, Gelugons were considered the apex predators of the region. The stronger Pitfiends were almost exclusively found in Nessia, and preferred the heat of Phlegethos or Malbolge instead, leaving Reinhardt's kin free reign to bully the weaker Bone devils and Aminzus as well as fiendish Sahaugin and other half breeds that made this realm their domain.

Though the cold never bothered him anyways, Reinhardt already felt the ice grow heavy around his heart.

I could have chosen better final words for Amirah. She deserved better. Maybe I'll succeed with this crazy plan. Maybe things will work out. I'll break free of Geryon's grip, and be able to return to my life with her. Who am I kidding? There's no happy ending here. This is for the best. The more time I spend with her, the more my enemies will use her against me. The more danger she'll be in. It's best to just settle this by myself. Live by the Baator code. Rise and climb over the corpses of your rivals.

"It's not every day a cutter blitzs through a door by a few hundred paces, especially a barmy one talking to himself," said a voice nearby.

Reinhardt wanted to face palm himself for talking out loud, he thought he was over it, but instead whirled to face the voice with his spear at hand.

"Whoa there guv'nor, no need to start barshing 'eads. I can see you're no gully sod, "said a pale slim humanoid with mousy brown hair and some lopsided pointed bone spurs on the side of his head and arms. He was dressed in a mismatch of leather armor and was leaning against a blind made of packed snow. At his side rested a double crossbow with a heavy bone bayonet, a weapon which Reinhardt thought probably looked better than it actually worked. "I'm just a tiefling like you mate, a cutter trying to do mah job."

While he understood a little of the tiefling's Sigil street speak and he did not particularly like the dialect. It was guttural and constantly changing, and it hurt his ears. He preferred the structured sentences of Axiom or even the backwater common of Primer worlds like Grom. "And what job is that?"

"I'm no prod or peel, but I just wanna lift some jink after the legion barshes who they're waitin for."

Reinhardt was curious. He had no idea what the Tiefling said exactly, but he did understand the term Legion. A common lower plane slang for the armies of Baator. Reinhardt then lowered his body and crept up to where the Tiefling hid and saw there was indeed roughly forty Infernals waiting at the standard gate point. Was this an ambush or an escort? Either way, Reinhardt had no intention to find out.

"Who are they expecting?" asked Reinhardt as he pulled out a golden coin, the Grommish crown, one of the most respected currencies even in the cosmology of the Great Wheel. He held it out before flipping it towards the tiefling.

The tiefling easily caught the coin with his tail of all things, and quickly hid it on his body. "Chant is that Machalas is xpectin some bloodlusted Ice fiend to bob. I hate to be that poor sod."

Reinhardt stiffened.

"Can you umm…point a clueless berk…towards Tantlin?" asked Reinhard slowly.

The tiefling nodded and pointed towards a cluster of icebergs off in the distance. "Don't know why you snooping in Ice town, the chant is that all the jink is in Coldsteel. I'm no tout, but that's where the high n mighty Geryon is holdin court. "

Reinhardt scratched his head. What does jink mean again, and what's a tout? He remembered Coldsteel Citadel was Geryon's fortress, but wouldn't it make sense to hold court in someplace central like Tantlin, or was his former lord's situation not as secure as he thought. Reinhardt thought that this was all too suspicious. The chances that this tiefling was waiting on his ambushers seemed miniscule, and he should simply bite his head off. Still, if this creature wanted him dead it would have been easily to point him out. Reinhardt decided a more prudent wait and see policy.

"Thank you, sir…..?"

"I aint makin it a habit to chant out mah name, but I guess its okay to another Tiefling, especially a paying one. It's Kyxius, but you can call me Kyle since you look and dress like your from a clueless world."

Reinhardt was slightly ashamed for his own deception, but he bowed slightly to Kyle. "Reinhardt, and I would prefer you stay silent about me if they ask you," he said as he flipped him another Grommish crown.

Kyle smiled as he pocketed the coin. "No worries, mums the word. No one likes the Legion unless you're in the Legion. Even the poor sods in the Legion don't like the Legion."

Reinhardt nodded and looked for the best way to Tantlin. While he was probably expected at Coldsteel, Tantlin would be the place for him to plan and make his move. Flying or teleporting would be easiest, but if Machalas was expecting him they would be watching. Reinhardt had already ruled out travelling directly on the Styx, or the prime gate at Phlegethos. He had chosen this nexus to avoid any sentries, but saw that his enemies knew of it as well. Only his incompetence prevented them from springing an ambush on him. He was sure they would be watching the skies and tracking any unusual magical movements, if their security was this tight.

"Look Reinhardt, I said I'm no tout but I know the chant of this area better than you. Those barshers have been waitin for weeks, and I've been waitin on them just as long. Who knows when this ice sod will show up and get deaded and sent to the book, and more importantly if they'll leave Kyle any jink on his corpse. You on the otherhand look like a jinkjangler from the way you dress. A smuggler or a rich gelter I'm guessing. While I'm no quipper, I think we can come to a shake, if I take you to Ice town."

"Huh? I can't understand a word you said."

Kyle took a deep breath. "I'll take you to Tantlin …if you pay me…"

"Oh, they why didn't you say so," said Reinhardt as he shook Kyles hand.

While he still had his reservations, Reinhardt was glad he recruited Kyle. Tieflings were often scorned for their lazy and untrustworthy ways, but they were also praised for their resourcefulness and ingenuity. Since tieflings had no special mode of transportation like teleport magic, or even wings, Kyle made do with what appeared to be a self-made ice skiff. From what Reinhardt had gathered, Kyle made his livings scavenging off the victims of Levistus' legions. The tiefling made sure to stay out of sight and out of their way, and in the process earn a few coins or other salvage in the process. Reinhardt also suspected that on some occasionsKyle lead the Legions to some choice prey, but he decided to keep quiet about that opinion and simply keep an eye open.

The ice skiff itself resembled two primer inventions, snow skis and a boat, and combined them to form a light craft that harnessed Stygia's winds to enable it to glide across the cold marshes. For the area's that were frozen, the boat was sturdy enough to actually skim across the surface, a daring and dangerous maneuver that probably kept Levistus' legions off his back. Though Reinhardt knew that the waters of the marshes were not as lethal as the primary tributary of the Styx, they did pose enough of a hazard to keep wiser folk away. Acid, powerful undercurrents, Sahuagin, sea monsters, and even fiendish sharks were common hazards. Kyle though, seemed competent enough to pilot their skiff safely past them.

"How long have you been doing this?" asked Reinhardt as they sailed towards Tantlin.

"Goodness. A barmy two score cycles I think. My mum said, I should have learin a trade in Sigil, or join the Legion like da, but that's for sods. I rather be rekt than hide in those alleys. You understand right? You're a cutter aren't you?"

"I prefer the word consultant, but yes, you can call me a cutter, though I was in the Legion at one time."

"Oi! Are you being lily with me? What happened?"

"They kicked me out. I had to get by on my own, do the…what did you call it, independent cutting."

"I guess, cuttin pays good considering the jink you toss around."

"It has its moments, but some things can't be bought with all the …jink… in the world."

"Like that Amirah skirt you were talking to yourself about, guv'nor?"

Reinhardt closed his eyes and conjured her image in his mind. "Yes, like Amirah. The girl I've been travelling with for the last while. I..I had to leave her behind, because of certain business interests I have to take care of first."

"Oh? That sounds rather glooming. She must have been piked when you went the crow's mile."

"Huh? " asked Reinhardt again.

Kyle shook his head. "Look Mr Reinhardt. Due to the current socio-economic conditions in Stygia, I maybe a scavenger, but I'm a guide by trade. As a guide, I wish to provide my customers with the full Baator experience, complete with the Tiefling street savy talk they have come to expect. I can see that my dialect is a bit too strong, and if it pleases you I could converse in a more provincial common."

Reinhardt flipped Kyle a coin as his answer.


	11. Chapter 11

1079 AD(After the Duke)

Shattered Mountain Foothills, north of Grom City

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot Amirah, but we only have Reyzenhart's interests in mind," said Allison from within her summoning circle. With her comely looks and kind smile the kneeling dark winged Infernal looked more like a Celestial than Amirah herself.

"We're best buddies. Truly we are, " added Garth as he stroked his writhing prickly beard.

Amirah was still too angry to reply. How dare he abandon her? Did he think she was some helpless flower that would wilt from the heat of the Pit? She was a Huntsman of Arborea once, and could easily best a pack of Fiends, just like she defeated the two before her.

"Is something trouble you, my dear?" asked Allison.

"Grr….you know what's troubling me," snapped Amirah.

The dark winged Erinyes nodded emphatically. "You wish to follow your Reinhardt but you can't. He's gone off on one of his secret entrances to Stygia, while you are barred to pursue him. Even if you did a find way, you would be forced to enter from either Avernus, and fight your way down four Baatezu filled levels, or to sail in from the Styx. A very central, and easily guarded river, full of denizens as bad or worse than the creatures from the Great Pit."

"She can't even plane shift," chuckled Garth.

"Now, now Garth," admonished the Allisonara. "You shouldn't brag. Your greater teleporting is always off. You need to rely on a ride from someone as myself. Someone that happens to know all the routes like Reyzenhart does."

Amirah stared at the smiling fallen angel.

"I'll take you there, if you wish. Who am I to stand between an…err…Ice Devil and his Bralani lover."

Garth raised a bushy eyebrow. " By the way, how does that work? Do the pair of you roll around in humanoid form, or does he shift into a bug, and you in the wind or a cloud or whatever? Or is it a bug on elf thing, hmm or maybe a tiefling on wind? Though the last one sounds kind of lame."

Allison suppressed a chuckle as she licked her lips.

"That's none of your business," said Amirah as she was beginning to visibly shake in anger.

"Oh, but I think it is our business, that is if you wish to catch up to Reyzenhart. Reyzenhart is our friend and we only have his interests in mind. And if you happen to be a distraction, than we have to factor that in," purred the dark winged angel. "Just tell us what we want to know, and we'll take you to your Reinhardt. It's that simple, and you know a Baatorian can be trusted on their word. That's kind of our thing, and you can call me Allison by the way."

Amirah saw red. She wasn't the one trapped, she shouldn't be the one demanding private details of her life. But they did offer a way to follow Reinhardt….."We experiment with different positions, as well as different forms, "she finally admitted.

"Oohh...I didn't expect that from Reyzenhart," cackled Garth.

Allison smiled from ear to ear. She closed her eyes and rocked her head back and forth slowly before finally opening them. "Well that was a thoroughly enjoyable thought. Now a deals a deal, you can release me and I'll take you to Stygia. You can free Garth as well, or leave him here if you wish. We made no deal about his release."

"What..Hey!" interjected the nearby Bearded devil.

Amirah shook her head. "I may be rash, but I'm not stupid. Though, I've gained your word I won't release you until I've bound it with magic."

"Oh, my word is worthless it seems. What has the world come to, that a wild Azata girl, that's what you are aren't you? A Bralani Azata I take it?... won't trust the word of an honorable Infernal from the Great Pit. So much for the trust of Baator. " Allison laughed lightly as she placed her hands over heart and gave a mocking look of shock. "Despite your reservations you have no choice in the matter. I will assume from your lack of planeshifting ability that you don't possess the magic necessary to bind me to your will. So your only option is to trust me. Don't worry I won't attack, Garth and I already tried that and failed miserably. The truth is we really are looking out for Reyzenhart. He is a friend, and in Baator, they are few and far between. So just have faith in us and break the circle binding me and I'll take you to your 'lover'. "

Amirah raised one of her long elfin ears. "Say that again?"

"Eh which part?" puzzled Allison.

"The 'lover' part, it sounded like I hit a chord," inquired Amirah.

Allison chuckled. "And you sound like you are jealous."

"Perhaps I am. Azata's are known for their wild emotion swings. You two claim to be his friends, but I find that dubious. Tell me how you two know Reinhardt before I decide."

Allison smiled but remained silent.

Amirah shrugged her shoulder and drew her scimitar, in a second it changed into a bow and then back again. "See that? A little something I earned for working with mortals. It's a nice little toy called unimaginatively a 'swordbow' of all things, but its just a toy really." She then held her hands together and slowly drew them apart. From the gap a shimmering blade floated into view. It had a golden scabbard sparkling in radiance, with a white braided hilt. Amirah allowed the blade to rotate a few times for her prisoners before she drew an incandescently white scimitar that filled the room with a holy light. "Do you see this? Now this is a real blade. This is the hero Kelvan's golden scimitar. See how it glows fiercely in your presence. It sense the pair of you, and wants nothing more than to cleanse your corruption….."

Allison and Garth both attempted to shield themselves from the blade's judging glow with their hands and arms, but small wisps of smoke trailed off their skin where the scimitars light struck them.

"Okay enough! We're his army buddies!" said Garth. Amirah sheathed the blade. "We served with him and then under him for centuries in the Thorn Legion, and even assisted him a few campaigns during the Great Reckoning. It's the whole army buddy thing, we save his life he saves ours. There's a connection in that, a real bond. I'm just a simple grunt, but I've spied Allison talking to him all the time, even spotted her kissing him a few times. "

Allison shot Garth a cold stare that sent the bigger Infernal sulking into a corner of his small circle.

"Oh…so who's jealous now," laughed Amirah.

"We were just experimenting. I was curious when he first started shifting into a humanoid. That's not a normal ability of Gelugons," said Allison. " This changes nothing however. You either let us go, and trust us to take you to Baator, or good luck trying to find your own transport there. I might remind you that even if you find a wizard willing to shift you there, they won't know the special paths like Reinhardt or I do. If I were you, I would seriously think about how you are going to appease us for our cooperation."

Amirah placed a finger on her chin." I think you're missing another option."

* * *

><p>"She is expecting you inside," said the voice of a gruff guard outside. Though the door was thick, Amirah's keen hearing picked up everything they said.<p>

"This is highly unusual, I've done nothing wrong," protested a clear crisp voice."Are you sure you don't want one of my companions, the dwarf is always getting into trouble and the ogre ..well he's just big."

"You worry too much finger waggler. You aren't being arrested, you are being called as a …consultant, " said the gruff voice again. "You should be honored to be called by Royal Adventurer Amirah. Since I've worked here, shes kept to herself. She hasn't called on anyone, not even accountants to help her do book keeping."

The door opened, and a tall middle aged man wearing a patched up foreign military uniform walked in. He had short greying hair and a lean look to him.

"That will be all guard," said Amirah.

"Greetings ma'am, err your grace, " said the thin man in a flustered voice. "How can I assist the Republic, sorry I mean the Empire. Wait….you're not an elf."

"Very perceptive, and please, this is not an official meeting," explained Amirah as she waved him to follow. "I have need of your unique talents, Petrus Thule."

"Unique talents?" asked Petrus keeping a suspicious eye on her.

Amirah nodded as they walked through a shimmering wall. She then pointed to the two Infernals locked in Reinhardt's magical circle. "Yes your unique talents. I need you to perform a binding ritual for me."

"You wish me to banish an Erinyes and a Bearded Devil? What would you have of ..."

"Oh please, " laughed Allison. "This mortal will bind us to your will? Even behind this magic circle I can tell he's only of intermediate power. You will need an archmage to get us to do your bidding, not this whelp. Just look at him, I wager I can melt his will without even the use of magic."

Petrus' brow furrowed. He took the insult as a challenge and stepped towards the captured Eryines. While most mortals would cringe at the sight of Infernals, Petrus did not seem to have that fear. "Outsiders locked in magic circles shouldn't be tempting one such as I."

"Hold on," said Amirah as she stepped between the pair. "Please a little civility. "

Petrus bowed before the Elfin woman. "Sorry my lady, but I see now why you have need of me. I can assure you that I am more than capable of extracting or banishing these fiends for you."

Allison smirked. "I would love to see you try morsel."

"Enough you two," said Amirah in a soft voice that oddly filled the room. "This requires some explanation on my part. While Petrus doesn't know who I am, I am quite familiar with him, or more accurately with his companion, the dwarf."

"Kirgi? You know Kirgi? That orange haired idiot? When he told me he was connected in high places, I thought he had glued himself to the ladder ...again."

"Yes, I know the dwarf," explained Amirah. "I was his …how do you say… house guest for a while. During his numerous adventures, I witnessed Petrus' unique skills rom the dwarf's perspective. For one thing, he's not from this world, the one the locals called Grom or sometimes Mystara, he's from the dimension of Golarion specifically a country called Cheliax. "

Garth raised his hand. "..ohh..ohh, I've been there. That's the stooped human country with all those devil worshippers, and that sexy queen…Abby.."

"Abigale…" corrected Petrus.

"Yes, and in that world there's a unique profession known as the Summoner. Yes, that is a generic term, and there are some that practice that profession here, but few have mastered the skills like those from Cheliax," explained Amirah. "While an Archmage is a magician that has mastered all forms of magic to a degree that can even challenge a Duke of Hell, a Summoner whose sole specialty is the summoning and binding of extra planar entities. True, for a mortal I've met many that are more powerful, but unfortunately I do not have the time to request their assistance. For all I know, poor Reinhardt is already in trouble or worse. Due to my link with his friend Kirgi, I know Petrus here was nearby, and I've witnessed firsthand his power in such matters. I am sure he can easily perform the binding ritual I need."

Garth and Allison exchanged wary glances.

Petrus nodded. "I'm not sure what I've done to warrant such trust, but whatever task you require from these two, I am sure I can coerce it from them."

"Excellent, my guard will provide what you need," smiled Amirah. "In the meantime, you two will need to think about the fastest and safest way you will get me to Stygia."

"Stygia? " said Petrus. " Excuse me ma'am. Am I to understand you are making an excursion to Baator? For what purpose may I inquire?"

Amirah smiled. "For love of course."


	12. Chapter 12

The first year of the third Reckoning

Outside of Tantlin, Stygia

The dark cold skies were filled with wilds gusts of winds and the occasional flash of lightning. Even the wild Erinyes and Spinagons refrained from flight during the hell spawned storm.

Reinhardt ignored the frozen rain but he grabbed the rail of the ice skiff as it hit a large chunk of ice. The makeshift vessel started out well but was shaking violently as of late. He wanted to complain but considered against that course of action. Kyle had enough to worry about and it wasn't like voicing his displeasure would change things. Reinhardt had been shaken on the river Styx, tossed in the caves of Pandemonium, and even blown by the winds of Norwold, a few bumps would not faze him.

"Something is wrong," said Kyle over the storm as he voiced Reinhardt's thoughts. "The ice around Tantlin is normally smoother than this."

"That's how I remember it as well, but I have been her for awhile. I just thought the locals have really let the demesne slide. I didn't want to say anything for fear of hurting your Tiefling pride," chuckled Reinhardt.

Kyle shrugged and reduced the skiffs speed as they approached frozen city of Tantlin. "The customer is always right you know. You paid in advance, you can say all you want as long as I have your jink in my pockets."

Reinhardt smiled and then saw several vessels similar to the one Kyle was piloting embedded in the ice ahead at awkward angles in the distance. As they drew closer, with his keen eye sight Reinhardt spotted more wrecked vessels, some were only rafts while others were as large as galleys or triremes. While he spent most of his time in the wilds of Stygia and spent little time near Tantlin, Reinhardt didn't recall any ship graveyard and wondered if that was a recent addition by the frozen lord. Since Levistus was trapped in ice, it would surprise Reinhardt if he froze a fleet of ships in his own honor.

"When did they put this here?" asked Reinhardt, pointing to the ships off in the distance.

"This..this isn't right. I don't know what that is, but it was not there before," said Kyle as the Tiefling's eyesight caught up with Reinhardt's. The tiefling reduced the skiff's speed some more as he began making a wide turn. Reinhardt noticed that the vehicle was more suited for straight movement than changing course, as the on of the skiff's sleds left the ice with a groan. No sooner as the vessel's course drew tangent to the graveyard of ships, the ice suddenly cracked as a large red maw full of teeth crashed into them.

The iceskiff flew out of control and skidded towards a flow of ice and snow. It was a miracle it didn't begin to roll and spin top to bottom. Reinhardt easily incanted a fly spell and simply stepped off the ship before it crashed, while Kyle attempted a daring, and much more painful escape by jumping and rolling along the unforgiving ice.

As the red maw withdrew under the ice, Reinhardt's eyes spotted a massive form swimming under the floe beneath them. He hopped out of its direct path and waved Kyle to do the same.

"What, what is it?" asked the bleeding tiefling.

"It looks like a giant fiendish shark, a megladon I think is its correct name," said Reinhardt calmly as he raised his spear above him. As the shark turned around and approached him once again, Reinhardt said a word and reinforced his spear with magic, before throwing it directly into the ice below him. Reinhardt's magic easily phased through the ice and into the water, striking the beast squarely in the head, before twisting into the water and returning back to his hand. "I haven't been in Stygia for awhile, but where there's fiendish sharks, there's normally…."

Gibbering shouts surrounded them as angry fishmen charged them from the ice.

"Sahuagin!" shouted Kyle as he fired his rough bone crossbow into an approaching humanoid.

Reinhardt expected the patchwork weapon to break or at least misfire, but it's aim was true and it pierced the shark man's heavy shell armor easily. The Sahuagin looked almost as surprised as Reinhardt was as it clutched the bolt and slumped on the ice.

"There's more, dozens of them!" shouted Kyle as he began reloading and attempted to fall back. Reinhardt knew retreating was useless unless some sort of magic was involved. Even without his multifaceted eyes he saw they were surrounded. Sahuagin were common obstacles in or near the Styx and its tributaries, and such ambushes were common in the less frozen areas of the underworld river, however to see them so close to a major city such as Tantlin was a different matter. Were things that neglected under Levistus?

A shark man with a crude tooth studded club, hopped out of the cracks in the ice and took an overhead swing at Reinhardt's head. Reinhardt easily timed the blow, and skewered the creature midflight with his spear and casually tossed his flopping corpse to the side.

Kyle in the meanwhile gave up on loading his weapon and swung his crude crossbow at an approaching Sahuagin. The shark man batted the weapon away with his large shell shield, sending the crossbow flying from Kyle's grip as well as flinging him into a pile of snow.

Reinhardt took a step towards the fallen Kyle, as the shark men threw their tridents and spears at the both of them. Before the crude projectiles reached them, he made a grabbing motion towards the ice and raised a circular wall of ice to protect them. The Sahuagin quickly adapted and began attempting to toss their spears into the top of their frozen cylinder, but most simply rattled off the wall and fell harmlessly or overshot the target altogether.

"You're a wizard?" asked Kyle in surprise. The Tiefling took the time to catch his breath and reload.

"Of course I am," scoffed Reinhardt. "Did you think I reached Stygia through a simple portal."

"Actually yes, chant knows there's enough of them in the Cage," said Kyle referring to Sigil as he caught his breath. Reinhardt offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet. "If you are a spell caster, why didn't you simply fly or teleport to Tantlin. Also, despite our magical background, as a rule Tieflings make poor spell casters. Even our favored bloodlines of sorcery are no match for even mortal casters."

"Well consider me persistent then. As for why I didn't choose an alternate mode of transport, let's say I prefer to keep a low profile, " said Reinhardt. He saw the silhouettes of multiple fishmen on the other side of the opaque ice wall and considered his options. It would be easiest to simply fight, but he was worried that Kyle wouldn't make it. Also , though he had no doubts about victory, he didn't want to attract attention, or at least not yet. A missing tribe of Sahuagin may or may not raise suspicions but Reinhardt didn't want to risk that currently. Best to retreat and reach Tantlin before he made his next move.

"Drop the wall and we'll use our darkness spells, you get out of here and I'll try to follow. I don't care if you teleport or fly, but just get out of here," said Kyle. The tiefling clenched his fists and small small wisps of darkness emanated in his hands. "You can generate darkness right? You aren't like that loser I keep hearing about from the Prime that can raise the temperature of his skin to a slightly discomforting level."

Despite their fiendish bloodlines, tieflings were essentially non magical creatures save for their race's ability to generate darkness. Not all Tieflings possessed such a power, but enough did that it was a point of pride for the majority of them, to the point that most Tieflings trained to fight while blinded. "Of course I can, even if I wasn't a Tiefling, I'm still a wizard remember. "

As the pair readied to charge, the Sahuagin were one step ahead of them. Instead of dropping the ice and rushing out to meet them, the ice below them cracked and several angry fishmen began clamoring into their protective circle ring. Most were armed with trident, and their light sea shell harness, while others were much bigger versions, almost the side of ogres. One particularly ugly one, had a bestial tooth filled face and even sported fourt muscular arms.

Reinhardt was fairly sure that contact with the water this far from the main Styxian River was safe, but after his prior experiences he hopped back and balanced himself on a block of ice. Kyle on the other hand was only thinking offense, he produced a previously hidden dagger and began stabbing the nearest Sahuagin with wild abandon regardless if the water splashed on him. The Sahuagin was probably stronger, but was both a height and position disadvantage from the frenzied tiefling, as he took several stabs to the head before flopping into the water lifelessly. Kyle had little chance to celebrate though as two more fishmen took their brother's place.

Instead of jabbing a Sahuagin, Reinhardt calmly rammed the haft of his spear into Kyle's stomach, then tossed the surprised Tiefling into the air. Kyle's limbs flailed everywhere, but before he landed into the shark man infested waters, Reinhardt fired a pulse of cold into the ice below them refreezing the shattered surface with a new sheet of heavy ice, with several still bodies embedded in it. The particularly large four armed fishman was only partially embedded in the ice, and began thrashing and breaking the sheet surrounding him. Reinhard simply took a step back before kicking him full force to its chin and knocked the creature out.

"Oofff," grunted Kyle as Reinhardt offered him a hand and picked him up again. "Thanks for the save, but tell a guy when you're gonna do that ok?"

Reinhardt nodded and tapped the ice below them. "That will hold them for a bit, but there's a lot more of them than I expected. "

Kyle flipped the dagger in his hand and deftly caught it. "My original plan still stands, unless of course you can teleport us out."

Reinhardt shook his head. "I rather fight our way out than teleport randomly in Stygia. I'm not positive but the longer I'm here, the more I believe that this place is riddled with wards and teleport anchors from all the wars and civil disputes. I don't make magical mistakes, and I've already made one shifting while arriving, a second might send us under the ice…or worse."

"Whatever. Okay…on three then. One…two…" counted Kyle, but before he could finish he was interrupted by gibbering shouts of fear and a familiar chittering noise.

Though they couldn't see through the opaque ice wall, they saw the shadows of the Sahuagin flee. Some weren't so lucky though as their shadows fell as they retreated. Soon the gibbering shouts were replaced by splashes of water as the route was completed.

Kyle held a finger to his lips. Reinhardt agreed to his silent suggestion. While whoever or whatever was out there chased off the Sahuagin, that didn't mean they were of a friendly disposition. In fact, given where they were the opposite was more likely.

"Hello in there," shouted a high feminine voice from outside. " My boys and I saw your little ice boat take a tumble outside, and we decided to help out."

*klick klack klick*

Reinhardt recognized the sound. It was the language of the Gelugons, his people.

"Oh right Jarzxin, they're probably scared witless," said the feminine voice. "We mean you no harm. We've been hired by Lord Ghorsh to rid him of these Sahuagin raiders. Tantlin is supposed to be a major city, given its on the most important river way and all, but trade is down to the influx bandits from Levistus' rule."

"It's cool, I think I know these guys," said Kyle as he slowly exhaled. "Just watch your step around them, they're umm googlyions…Ice Devils…those heartless bastards will rip you apart if you cross them. If you have some jink, I would suggest you reward these cutters to get them on our good side. "

Reinhardt suppressed a smile as he dropped the ice wall. Though they were his 'people' that didn't mean they would be friendly. They were more than likely to continue where the Sahuagin had left off, but there was something about seeing creatures of his own race after so many years that was oddly comforting.

With a wave of his hand, the ice wall dropped revealing the grisly scene around them. A dozen chitinous monsters were picking over the bodies of roughly twenty slain Sahuagin. Their sharp mandibles and powerful claws easily ripped apart the much smaller Sahuagin corpses. Reinhardt suddenly felt a rumbling in his belly as the old urge to pop one of the fishmen heads into his mouth struck him.

"There's a few more trapped under the ice," said Kyle in a nervous voice. "My friend and I will gladly share them with you."

One of the Ice Devils lowered its head and stared directly at the terrified Tiefling's eyes. The creature slowly clicked its mandibles and breathed a small frozen cloud of mist into Kyle's now terrified face. Reinhardt nodded in approval, and made note of that particular intimidation tactic.

"Oh quit it Jarzxin," said the high feminine voice. "We're paid by Ghorsh to rid his little city of the bandits plaguing it, not frighten simple merchants."

Reinhardt scanned the area, and to his surprise saw a young woman step out behind one of the Gelugons. She was thin with sky blue eyes and long platinum blond hair tied in a pony tail, with pale skin similar to Kyle's and his own, except instead of wearing mismatched armor or a fine practical robe like himself, she was dressed in a ridiculously impractical suit of partial silver chain mail, with white leather boots and gloves; one that seemed appropriate at a high costume ball but a terrible outfit to wear in the frozen wastes of Stygia. Reinhardt thought she looked somewhere between a princess or an exotic dancer , than a denizen of the pit.

"Don't let her fair appearance fool you," warned Kyle with a low voice. " I bet she's one of those thaumaturgist, or maybe she's a disguised Ice fiend more savage than any of her minions."

Reinhardt suppressed his laughter.

The woman slid towards them in wide circular arcs, easily skating on the ice with her dainty boots. Just before she reached them she leaped into the air and did an amazing double twist in the air , before landing and spraying a shower of ice just to the side of them. "Greetings travelers. By the order of Lord Ghorsh, I welcome you to the designated free trade zone city of Tantlin. My Gelugons and I would be happy to escort you to…wait…you're Reinhardt…Reyzenhart…." She said as her calm demeanor suddenly began to stammer nervously. The Ice Devils at her command lowered their heads and began clicking and klacking in excitement.

Kyle shrugged and turned to Reinhardt. "Are you famous or something? I've never heard of you."

Reinhardt hadn't expected Kyle to have. The last time he was here was over several millenniums ago, and Tieflings had notoriously short lifespans. Reinhardt ignored Kyles' question and took a step towards the woefully underdressed woman. "That is I, and it seems my reputation precedes me. I'm at a loss though, I apologize for not recognizing who you are, though there is a familiar air about you."

The young woman's eyes grew wide and jumped towards Reinhardt. He barely caught her midair as she hugged him tightly while wrapping her legs around his waist. "It really is you! I can't believe it!" she said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Well even if you don't know her, she certainly knows you. I'll be over there with the Ice Devils while you two catch up," said Kyle with a relieved voice. The tiefling then cautiously maneuvered around some ice devils to give the pair some privacy. "Sup? err crazy weather we're having? " Kyle asked an Ice Devil in the distance as it tore apart a Sahuagin.

Reinhardt looked at the young woman and stared into her blue eyes. "I'm sorry miss. I still don't know who you are."

The young woman smiled and nuzzled her nose next to Reinhardt's "Of course you don't. You've never seen me like this before. It's me, Greta! "

Reinhardt still had no idea who she was. He would definitely have recalled a vivacious young woman like her if he had met her in the past. Then he paused and craned back his head and looked at her again. "Wait Greta….Gretaxus?"

"You do remember!" she said as she hugged him again.


	13. Chapter 13

The first year of the third Reckoning

Kheshatta, Stygia

The cold winds blasted the trio as they appeared on a frozen island surrounded by tall pillars and mounds of ice and snow. Though they were on the fifth plane of hell, it looked mostly like Grom on a cold winter day except for the small snow covered Pyramid before them. It was one of the last relics dedicated to the Jackal god Set that still remained on Stygia.

The binding of the two Infernals went easier than expected, and soon Amirah, Allisonara, and Garthraxus were on their way to Stygia. Petrus had volunteered to come along, but Amirah refused, she couldn't guarantee her own survival let alone that of a mortal. This was something she had to do herself, with her newly bounded servants of course.

The dark angel Allisonara unfolded her arms, revealing a squat dwarf with a crazy beard and an elfin woman in red silks.

"I hate this cold. The cold makes my stumps ache," grumbled Garth as he stretched his left hand's remaining fingers. "Give me the fiery pits of Malbolge or Phlegethos instead."

"Aye, an Infernal's place is in the heat, not this blasted cold. Only Reinhardt's people, Bone devils, and those Aminzu enjoy this climate," agreed Allison. The dark angel then retracted her wings into her back and shrank a foot, reverting to her dwarven appearance. "But this is the great Pit. It's not supposed to be pleasant, even for those that live here."

Amirah shrugged. "It's not so bad, besides the ash scent in the air, its bearable," she said as the cold winds blasted her frame.

"Aren't you cold in that garb girly?" asked Garth as he eyed her carefully.

"Definitely not. " Though her silks were definitely exotic, they certainly weren't revealing. Her billowing garb covered most of her body, but did reveal the outline of her lithe form when she was moving fast such as in battle. Still, she didn't need their protection as she was an aspect of the winter storm in the hierarchy of the Bralani Azatas.

"I think anyone that can stand our frozen friend Reinhardt is used to the cold," added Allison as she looked around. Suddenly she froze for a second as if sensing something, she then held out her fist, and Garth immediately crouched into a battle position. Amirah wasn't sure what was happening but she quickly shifted her scimitar into a bow and notched an arrow.

"You can drop your guises Allisonara," shouted a voice behind one of the snow banks." We see you, we can hear you, and we know who you are."

"Teryivus? Is that you," shouted Allison in return.

"Teryivus? "whispered Garth. "I heard he works for Machalas now, damn I hate that weasel bat faced suck up."

"In the frozen flesh," said a dusky skinned man with large leathery wings. He was bald and wore a black breast plate with bare arms to show off his large muscles. From the look of him Amirah guessed he was a half fiend, a creature similar to a Tiefling but with a higher ratio of fiendish blood, since he was too ugly to be an Incubus and a Cambion didn't have wings. "Hand over Reyzenhart, and you can be on your way, and don't try to teleport away, this entire place is warded and sealed by better wizards than the both of us."

Allison grinned and pointed at her elfin looking companion. "Are you blind? This isn't Reyzenhart. This is just some Aasimar we picked up."

"Do you think us stupid?" shouted Teryivus in return. As on cue about forty assorted Infernals revealed themselves around them, hiding in the snow and behind the ice. They were a motley crew consisting of about two dozen tieflings, and equal amounts of various lower ranked Infernals such as Spinagons, Abishai, Bone, Bearded and Barbed devils. "We know Reyzenhart's a shapeshifter, that he can change his gender as well as his race."

"Technically he can only appear as a Tiefling or possibly an Aasimar, since he can only alter self into a limited selection based on his sub type," corrected Allison. "Not like myself of course, since I can take any humanoid guise."

"Or me," added Garth." But I have a magic amulet."

"Whatever, just hand over the blighter and be on your way. We prefer to bring him to our lord alive, but dead works for me. We are not to be trifled with," warned the half fiend.

Amirah's heart jumped. It troubled her to find her suspicions were confirmed and that Reinhardt was indeed in trouble, but hearing that they suspected she was Reinhardt was a bit of a relief. That meant that he hasn't been captured, or at least by this rabble.

"I'd surrender you in a second Azata, but that annoying mortal's binding spell not only prevents us from betraying you, but makes us attempt to preserve your life as well," grumbled Allison. "So you make a break for it while Garth and I cover you. The winds are too strong for me to fly out, but I've seen you in your wind form. You can leave this place with ease."

Garth nodded and cracked his knuckles. "It's time to settle accounts anyways. I hate that Teryivus guy, he's a little fink. I beat him at bones back at the battle of Redrock and he still hasn't paid. It'll be my pleasure to drub him and his boys' heads into the ice."

While she had Petrus bind the pair to her will, she didn't expect them to sacrifice themselves to her. All she wanted were guides to help her find Reinhardt. She didn't want slaves that would die unwilling against their will. "I..I release you from your service. You two can surrender while I escape."

Garth shrugged. "Sorry sister, it don't work that way. That mortal was less clueless than he looked, he made our terms of release tighter than an infernal contracgt. We're with you till you find your kissy bug Reinhardt."

Allison nodded but smirked. "Kissy bug? I like that, I'll use it if we see him again."

"When you see him," smiled Allison in an unusually soft manner.

"Okay, I don't see any hands up or weapons dropped, so I'll guess we'll do this the hard way. Which suits me fine since sitting here is growing boring,"shouted Teryivus as his Tieflings fired their bows and crossbows at them.

"Go! Go now!" ordered Allison as she drew her bow and fired an arrow directly at the half fiend. Her arrow found its mark, but stopped a few inches from Teryivus' chest as an invisible shield blocked her shot.

Amirah was tempted to stay, but Reinhardt needed her. She shifted into wind and took flight.

Though most of the attacking Tieflings were bad shots, the sheer volume of missiles fired at them ensured a few hits. Allison winced at a hit to her arm but calmly plucked out the arrow as she hid behind a bank of snow. It was of limited defensive value, especially since they had them surrounded, but some cover was better than none. Garth on the other hand simply stood there and egged on the archers to test their marksmanship against his hide. Most of the shots bounced off of his thick armor harmlessly, and even the ones that managed to strike him in the skull seemed to simply make him madder.

"Is that the best you can do? C'mon you runts," he said as he pressed forwards towards a pack of archers.

Before the armored dwarf reached them, a small spikey devil and a large skeletal devil barred his path. The Spinagon yanked a thorn from his hide and threw the spike at Garth's chest while the Osyluth attempted to snag him with what appeared to be a strange fishbone type polearm. Garth simply sidestepped the thorn and batted the strange weapon aside with his glaive. He then skewered the flappy Spined devil, and then with it still thrashing on the point of his weapon, he brought it crashing down onto the Boned Devil's shoulder, flattening the larger Infernal with a single mighty blow.

A blazing barbed devil charged Garth from the flank, avoiding his polearm's reach as he readied to tackle him with his flames and barbs, but was knocked to the ground by a lightning fast blade to its back. Before it could force itself on its knees, Allison gave it two slashes across its face, before sliding her weapon through its throat.

"I'm coming for you Teryivus, I'm coming…." Shouted Garth even as he was overwhelmed by another Bone devil leading a charge of mail clad Tieflings. Garth attempted to swat the Osyluth as it approached, but the bone devil simply reached back, grabbed one of his soldiers and thrust it into Garth's weapon instead. The struggling Tiefling took the full force of the blow, but it was enough of a delay for the Bone devil and his cohorts to swarm the dwarf and finally knock him over.

Allison dispatched two of the Tieflings, before exchanging swings with the Bone Devil's weird fish hooked weapon. She hopped back as it swung its scorpion tail at her, but instead of pressing her attack again, she whirled and chopped a large black draconic looking Infernal that was approaching from her rear. The Abishai screeched and sprayed her with acid in its death throes, causing her to stumble back, momentarily blinded, which was enough for the Bonedevil to snag her with its fish hook, cruely entrapping her in its weapon.

"I'm going to enjoy this. You two with your Black Legion always acted better than the rest of us, " said Teryivus loudly." I always took a fancy to you Allisonara, and I'm going to enjoy breaking you to become my concubine. As for you Garthraxus, I'm gonna put you in the heaviest stocks I can find, and slowly pluck out your beard."

As Teryivus' threats became more and more likely, suddenly the sky was filled with the crack of thunder, as lightning rained down upon them. The Bone Devil tormenting Allison fell back in a charred husk as the Tieflings clamoring over Garth were simultaneously blasted by arcs of electricity. Allison and Garth had faced such an assault recently and had expected to be shocked as well, but was surprised to see they were unharmed. As another Abishai rushed the pair, another bolt descended from the heavens, destroying the creature as well as any surviving Tieflings in the area.

The prone Garth kicked his feet upwards, only to fall on his back, before deciding it better to simply roll on his belly and rise from his knees. He stomped on his glaive which then sprang upwards, and snagged it in midair to become battle ready once more.

Allison on the other hand rose off the ground, and flexed her arms a few times, before finally snapping the strange fishbone weapon holding her apart. "Thank you, " she said weakly as a trickle of blood ran from her lips. She then produced her bow seemingly from midair and readied an arrow.

"I decided I need my guides," said Amirah as she walked out of the epicenter of the last lightning strike.

"Enough of this! " shouted Teryivus. "Second and third wave…attack! "

While they had dispatched the first ten Infernals, thirty more charged with wild abandon at the trio. Teryivus himself joined the rush as he swung a great axe wildly over his head. Amirah braced herself for the coming assault.

Suddenly as quickly as the rush began, it was quickly stopped as a large form dropped out of the heavens and crushed Teryivus with its massive metal boots. The attacking Infernals stopped in mid charge, as a bizarre looking construct made of brass and iron creaked as it stood up. Though Amirah had seen many of Emperor Clovis' and the Demon King Alphonso' golems first hand she had never seen anything like this. It looked more like some strange brass furnace with oversized but articulate arms and legs than it did a proper construct. It had no mouth, but it possess a single menacing eye that glowed green as it turned its sights on her. Sulfurous yeloow vapors escaped vents from across its body as it began to stride across the battlefield towards Amirah and her allies.

"Steamwrath, Steamwrath! " shouted Teryivus' remaing troops as they fled the battlefield.

"We should go before it's legs or whatever recharge," said Allison. Garth quickly nodded his head in agreement.

"What or who is a Steamwrath? " asked Amirah as she followed the two retreating dwarven Infernals.

"Steamwrath is the herald of Agares, " explained Allison as she fled . "Agares is one of the Dukes of Hell that attempted to kill your boyfriend Reinhardt so long ago."


	14. Chapter 14

The first year of the third Reckoning

Several miles outside the frozen city of Tantlin, Stygia

It was a simple enough task for the pack of Gelugons to rock Kyle's capsized ice skiff back on its sleds, but it took some time for Gretaxel to repair it with her ice magic. Reinhardt volunteered but his former protégé insisted on doing it herself using her innate ice magic to patch the holes, while the rest of the Ice Devils departed and continued their patrol.

"That sure is kind of you Miss Greta," said Kyle as he attempted small talk on the scantily clad woman.

"Oh, anything for a friend of Reinhardt," she said as she replaced splintered timbers with frozen ones.

"Are you two old friends or something," asked Kyle.

"No silly, he's more like my cousin," smiled Gretaxel. "I worked under him in the ...family buisness..for a while, and he took me under his wing. Besides teaching me all the little important things in life, what I am today because of him. "

Reinhardt had to look at the young woman again and shook his head in disbelief. While the both of them were Ice Devils shifted into humanoid form, it was a much greater shift for Gretaxel than it was for him. Male Gelugons like Reinhardt were often smaller and more cunning than their female counterparts and often took to stealth or magic to augment their abilities. Even in his shifted form, there were some characteristics that mirrored his more monstrous form, to such a point that a person could probably identify him from other Tieflings if told that one was a shapeshifted Ice Devil. Gretaxel on the other hand, in her natural form she was a much more physical specimen of their species than he ever was. In fact, besides her unwavering loyalty, one of the reasons Reinhardt chose her for his personal bodyguard was her huge hulking presence. It was said that she could match strength with a Malebrache from the pit or even a Goristro from the Abyss. Compared to her brutish self, her humanoid form was completely opposite from her true form, to the point that Reinhardt thought it was a form of deliberate obfuscation.

"I'm curious..Greta, since when did you take up magic,"asked Reinhardt when Kyle went to check for damage under the hull." You never expressed interest in it before."

"That's not true," she said with a slight pout. "I've always had an interest, but unfortunately I had no talent in it. "

"Yet here you are in an altered form. Talent or no talent, that requires at least second circle mastery. That takes a few years or even decades to master," pointed out Reinhardt.

"I'm sure it does, unless of course you have one of these, "she nodded as she fetched an odd metal amulet out of her plentiful cleavage. "It alters my form. It was a gift from Garthraxus. You remember him right?"

Reinhardt rolled his eyes. "Yes, I remember him, all too well in fact. I thought he was in exile and barred from the Pit?"

"Well, he comes here from time to time for some mischief. And as for being barred, well he's only breaking the law if he gets caught," she said with a wink.

Reinhardt shuddered. While his own dalliances weren't exactly the stuff of poetry, the thought of Garth and Gretaxel together was just simply too much for his brain to imagine.

"I assume the laws weren't rigorously enforced under the old regime?"

Greta shook her head. " After Levistus took over Stygia, things went to Limbo in a hurry. While Geryon was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield he wasn't the greatest leader in times of peace, but he put people who knew what they were doing in charge. Levistus was more worried about keeping his power than administration and the plane suffered for it. Also Levistus has that unfortunate curse of being trapped in magical ice, which meant that he relied on his Aspect or Avatar to run the show. His Aspects and Avatars, like most other deities and demigods, were diluted mirror images of the himself. Levistus' Avatar was the most powerful extension of his will, and he used that in court, with his Aspect taking care of the rest of the dimension. We both know that effectively shortens the 'supply' line if you could call it that, and his Aspect was woefully prepared to enforce his will. They are more suited to spooking mortals than to strong arm Infernals other than lemures or Tieflings. In fact, even a lowly barbed devil could best his Aspect in battle, let alone a Gelugon such as myself. Well you could imagine what comes next. The borders of Stygia retreat, Tantlin gets overrunned by bandits, Tanarii and Yugoloth raids increase, and of course most of the Legions are disbanded, save for his own personal guard. Even some of the newly raised Legions after the Great Reckoning were released, including my own, the Icehammers. I considered sulking to Cania or even Dis to find work there, but I'm a Stygian girl at heart. I stayed and pretty much do the occasional mercenary job for Ghorsh to make ends meet now."

"But enough of past history, I want to hear the gossip," said Greta as she hopped onto a barrel and sat legs crossed before him. "There were rumors of your return, but I found it hard to get my hopes up. Everyone thought you were either dead and or had run off with Lady Cozbinaer."

"Wait..what? They said I ran off with Cozibnaer? She's dead."

"Oh? " said Greta with a genuine look of surprise. "Then why did Agares and Machalas send all those assassins after you since the end of the Great Reckoning? I can't imagine they took all that effort for a Gelugon, even if he was a former General of Hell. The chant was they were trying to recapture Cozbinaer."

Reinhardt scratched his head. He vaguely recalled a few assassins and vengeance squads were sent at him after the Great Reckoning, but they were easily defeated or evaded. The attempts quickly stopped, and in fact Reinhardt thought it was some sort of professional courtesy that they sent these token assassins against him, as a way to acknowledge his past service but still appease the demands of those higher up. If they actually thought Cozbinaer was alive and he was harboring her, than he couldn't imagine why they had let him off so lightly.

"No..I wish that was true, but I failed her. I saw Machalas….I saw Machalas rip her throat out," said Reinhardt as he looked away.

Greta shrugged. "The chant was that Machalas did indeed deal a mortal injury. A slash across the throat with his big ole bat claws, but you recovered her body, ran away, and healed her. Then some nonsense of preserving her body through profane magic and hellish technology and you sealed her in a glass chamber where a poisonous yellow gas was funneled by tubes to maintain her."

"What? Who makes this stuff up? Where would I get this hellish technology. That's more of a Dispater, Mephistopheles, Agares, or that new guy Barbatos' thing. I'm an exiled Infernal remember. The most technology I had for the longest time was a cart, pulled by stench kows, manned by the dumbest trolls I could find. The last I checked, that was a long ways off from hermetically sealed poison gas chambers. Who would believe such wild tales?"

Greta shook her head, bobbing her long pony tail back and forth. "Aye it's probably all a crazy tale, but your actions didn't help."

"Eh, what do you mean?"

"Well for one thing, your mastery of magic might have been exaggerated, but you were quite accomplished back in the day, and don't deny you had a 'thing' for Cozbinaer. Baator knows that probably half the Stygian Expeditionary forces had a 'thing' for her, but you actually took it to the next step and spent an unusual as well as a scandalously long periods of time with her. It was a common enough rumor, combined with enough half-truths, and you got yourself the legend of the outlaw Infernal Reyzenhart with Cozbinaer his lady fair at his side," sighed Greta wistfully. "If you wish to hide her some more that's fine with me cousin, it just adds to the romance and mystique."

"Romance? Listen to me Greta, I don't deny I was affectionate to Cozbinaer, but it wasn't returned. She was thankfully nice about it, and told me she only had eyes for Lord Geryon. As for if she's still alive, she isn't. I'm truly sorry, but she's dead. There are no assassins either. I don't know who makes this stuff up, but it's all a wild tale. For the last who knows how long, I've been wandering the planes as a consultant, and have recently settled into a quiet lifestyle in a frozen primeworld called Grom, with my partner Amirah."

"Wait, I recall something vague about that. Oh yeah that's right. I was digging through my old war journals and wrote something amusing about the Aasimar you were supposedly seeking. Hah, who's telling tall tales now?" giggled Greta. "Everyone knows you made her up, to get some sympathy time with Cozbinaer, you ole devil you. "

"Wha….? No she's real. Grr….like seriously who makes starts these rumors? I'll seriously bite his head off!"

"Okay, okay. I won't press it anymore. For arguments sake I'll assume that Lady Cozbinaer is truly dead and you are living your dreams with your lovely ' not make believe' Aasimar. I'm guessing that if she does exist she doesn't know your true form. Baator knows whenever I reveal my form, my lovers either break mentally, run fot their lives, or foolishly attempt to kill me," shrugged Greta. "I just sting the feisty ones in the face till they go numb, then I have my way with them before I eat them, you know how it is. Anyways, what are your plans now, if you don't mind me asking? I assume of course you do have a plan, and it is a doozy. Regardless of the form you take, you are still Reyzenhart the Conqueror. "

"Eh, I thought that was Amon's title. He really liked that title."

"Aye, but he didn't earn it. The troops gave you the moniker for ending that ten year siege. But enough of that, what are you plans, and how can I help?"

Reinhardt nodded, if it was anyone else he would have killed for simply asking, but this was Greta, Gretaxus, his brood cousin. He could trust her or at least he thought he could. He trusted Allisonara and Garth as well, and those two tried to kidnap Amirah and leverage her against him. He placed his trust in Asmodeus and he betrayed his lord and exiled him and his comrades. Reinhardt had a long history of misplacing his trust, but he knew he had to place it in Gretaxus' hands. She had just become a part of the plan after all. " The chant is Geryon's court is convening in Coldsteel, and I've been invited to accept a promotion of sorts. Well we both know I can't just waltz in there and have gifts thrown at me, however with an army at my back I can most certainly make a convincing case in my favor."

"Ah, I see. That is something I can help you with, and I'm sure I know some friends that can assist you in your endeavor as well," said Greta slowly and deliberately.

"Okay the skiff seems ready to go," interrupted Kyle. "Thanks again Lady Greta. I hope our paths cross again."

"Oh, its just Greta," she giggled as her light demeanor returned." And you haven't gotten rid of me yet. My cousin and I have some catching up to do, and there's some people in Tantlin that I'm sure would love to meet him. "


	15. Chapter 15

The first year of the third Reckoning

Somewhere between Kheshatta and Coldsteel, Stygia

Since the winds were not greater than her own flight abilities, Amirah could have simply flown to Coldsteel but she chose to walk due to the irritating aroma of the sky. Not that the smell from ground was better, but the scent didn't rush up to meet her and cling to all parts of her body like it did in the air. Also she thought it prudent not to abandon her guides.

Amirah quickly grew tired of the novelty of this dimension. While the cold and the winds initially reminded her distantly of her old world of Arborea and more recently of her new home of Grom, it was the fore mention odor and the aura of oppression of the place that jarred her from actually liking it. From the small things, like the nauseating smell of the cold marsh and the strange biting insects with almost humanoid faces that hid in the snow, or the intangible ones like the way her skin crawled when her back was turned towards the river, how the ice moaned like it was suffering or the squishy way the snow sounded when she walked, they all made Stygia a place akin to something out of her nightmares.

Still, despite her disgust of this land, she arrived here to do a mission, and she was determined to see it through. While the half fiend that attacked them earlier was definitely looking for Reinhardt, the fact he confused her for him indicated that they haven't captured him yet, and more importantly that there were probably other greater forces at work looking for him as well, including that steam golem or whatever it was that currently pursuing them.

While Steamwrath was relentless in the methodical way it plowed towards them, the snow and the terrain served the trio well. Allison and Amirah were easily able to nimbly hop or lightly tread through the snow banks and the ice hills, while Garth trudged forward with little hindrance like the dwarves he often mimicked.

After several hours of 'pursuit' the two Infernals and Amirah lost sight of the metal giant and were given time to regroup.

"Garth, I saw some stench kows over that ridge," said Allison pointing to a jagged raised ice sheet. "Go round us up some mounts."

"Yes ma'am," replied Garth with a crisp salute. The Infernal disguised as a dwarf then rounded the hill as ordered.

"He does whatever you tell him. Is he your….." asked Amirah as she watched the dwarf trudge off.

"Yes, he's my subordinate. That's the word you were looking for correct? Garth's a sergeant and I'm his Captain in the Black Legion. Formerly he was my corporal to my Lieutenant. While we complement each other's abilities, our relationship is strictly professional. That is all," responded Allison in an annoyed voice.

"Oh sorry for jumping to conclusions," apologized Amirah.

"It's alright. Not everyone has found their Prince Ice bug like you. Actually when we found you I was quite surprised Reinhardt was shacking up with what I assumed was his Aasimar and not Lady Cozbinaer."

"I keep hearing that name. Reinhardt doesn't talk much about his days in Baator, but he did mention a few names. That's not one of them," noted Amirah.

"Cozbinaer was or is the consort of Geryon. Unlike most other Dukes who have multiple consorts or even wives, Geryon only had one. It's almost touching, except for the fact he's the most bestial of all the Archdukes. When he was disposed jof after the Great Reckoning, his court, Cozbinaer included, was to be exiled to the fade town of Darkspine, but somewhere along the way their procession was ambushed by Machalas and Agares, former servants of Geryon. The dark is she was slain, but the chant says she escaped, carried off by her ahem befuddled Gelugon lover," chuckled Allison. "Of course that was ridiculous. I couldn't imagine Reinhardt harboring feelings, I mean real emotions and not doing his insect experiments, for anyone. I could see him rescue her out of duty, but romance? Hardly. The sheer notion of it all was absurd, or at least it was until I met you. You bring out something in him, that I've never seen before, and I've served with him for over a millennium, and know him even longer than that."

"err…thanks?"

"No need, I'm just speaking the truth. I suppose it's some sort of Celestial magic you use that have him under you sway. That keeps him your slave. Don't worry, I approve. Meanwhile, as you can see with Machalas' little greeting party, and Agare's hound Steamwrath, its suffice to say that the Cozbinaer rumor still holds true for many here. "

"Who is Cozbinaer besides Geryon's consort, does she wield that much power here?"

"Power? No…Influence? Yes. To my knowledge, Cozbinaer was one of the first Infernals; a Celestial that choose the darkness over the light, all for her lover Geryon. While she does wield considerable magic, it's nothing compared to the other consorts, the Whore Queens of hell, Infernal Dukes, or even to regular Pitfiends. However, when she was alive, she did have Geryon's heart and more importantly his ear. I think Agares and Machalas want to get in their lord's good graces again by controlling Cozbinaer through Reinhardt, and either winning or coercing favor from the newly recrowned Archduke."

"Hmm, is there a possibility they think I'm Cozbinaer?"

"Possibly, but doubtful. Even Garth and I knew you weren't when we first spotted you, but I suppose you did fool Teryivus. That's not saying much though, he's kind of dense. He thinks he'll be the next Duke Ari, and we all saw how that ended."

Amirah laughed, even as Garth returned with four shaggy fiendish buffalo like creatures in tow. Allison winced from the stench and placed a clip over her nose. "Uggh, stench kows. I hate these smelly beasts. Not only do they stink and secrete all sorts of slime and mucus out of their orifices, but they kick and bite as well. I'm sorry to offend your upper plane sensibilities, but this is the fastest way to get to Coldsteel without flying or teleporting. Unless of course you wish to return to your dimension. We've already ruled that Reinhardt hasn't been captured yet. Garth and I could continue to Coldsteel and meet up with him. Though you do not trust us, we are his friends. Of course, you could continue down this path, but that means you have to get on these disgusting creatures."

Amirah walked to one of the drooling creatures, and patted its matted fur. "It's okay, believe it or not I have a lot of experience with these things," she said as easily vaulted onto its back, and grabbed its horns firmly in her hands. "When I first met Reinhardt, he had several pull his wagon. It took a while, but I've learned to handle them. The secret is their horns. Grab the and never release dominance on them. You have to show them who's boss."

Allison placed her hands on her hips and whistled. "That's a rare skill for a Celestial to possess," she said before leaping on her own.

Garth nodded and gave them both a thumbs up as he mounted his own beast. He dragged the smallest one behind with a simple coil of rope around its neck. "Okay girls, next stop Coldsteel, so don't let go."

As the trio continued to Geryon's fortress, Amirah noted how easily the stench kows traversed the icy terrain. While she knew of their strength and endurance, she had no idea they were so sure footed on the snow and frozen marshes. The smelly quadrupeds were like muskox or mountain goats as they jumped, hopped, and galloped through the subzero terrain.

There was also something comforting about riding the creature. Sure they lived up to their less than flattering name, but they did remind her of Reinhardt. Those early days when she first lost her memory, these smell beasts and Reinhardt were all the company she had. There were others as well, the troll Bragi, Ella the dragon paladin, and of course the Lillend Fiawa, but they came and went. The stench kows and Reinhardt stayed with her for years, until they sold the beasts at a fade town near Pandemonium. That was before they became river guides in Carceri, and eventually Royal Adventurers in Grom.

"You look lost," commented Allison as they rode towards a distant clump of hills. "I know the feeling, this place tries to break you down mentally with its slow endless gloom. While the more fiery layers of the pits, burn and break the damned, the cold ones make them slowly suffer. I don't know which is worse."

Amirah snapped back to the present, and looked at the dwarven Erinyes and shrugged. "Yes, I suppose that's why they call it the Great Pit. It is beyond dreary. I've only been here for a day and I can feel my spirits sink and my hopes torn apart. Who knows what I'll feel after a week, or even a month."

"Most Infernals here simply go mad. The secret is to hide it. Most rely on the discipline that service in the Baatorian Legions provides to maintain their sanity, but others simply worm away in the city of Tantlin or the various towns that dot the landscape. They build tall walls, to delude themselves of where they live, but there are some things you can't hide from. The stink, the cold, the bugs, the entire cumulative effect takes its toll on those with weaker wills."

"Primers call that 'cabin fever' I believe," noted Amirah.

"Yes, I've heard of the term. People that aren't torn physically by the environment develop an irritable, claustrophobic reaction after a while here."

"Will you two wenches shut it, we're falling behind!" shouted Garth from ahead.

"Don't mind him. He's always irritable," smirked Allison.

The pair of them giggled at Garth, but their laughter was cut short when he pointed at five massive shadows flying ahead of them.

"It looks like another patrol," said Allison as she drew her bow and steered her stench kow behind a tall snow bank.

Amirah glanced up and saw five great scaled humanoids the size of giants with massive outstretched leathery wings. While Allison's feathered wings were no match for the winds, these brutes were able to manage the powerful gusts. Still, it wasn't easy for them and they seemed focused more on remaining in flight than to notice the three distant riders. Four of these monsters carried great chains, while the biggest one was armed with what appeared to be a great pitchfork. Though Amirah couldn't see all the details from where she was , she already knew what they were.

"Hornded Devils," she said as she followed the dwarven Erinyes.

Allison nodded. "Aye, the elite soldiers of Baator. Slightly less in power and status than a full fledged Pitlord, but greater than that of your 'boyfriend' …."

"Perhaps but I saw him kill one. He bit its head off."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Anyways Reinhardt's not here and even he would have trouble handling five of those barshers, we need to make a detour or come up with some kind of plan to get past them," said Allison.

"Can't you two teleport past, and I slip into wind form. It might take some time, but we could try to find each other on the other side," suggested Amirah.

"No, I would advise against it," said Garth as he slowly shook his head. "We could try that in Tantlin or one of the minor keeps or towns, but not against Coldsteel. Geryon is housing a bunch of dignitaries and he's paranoid to boot, this area is warded tighter than a barrel of pickled fish."

"Great," sighed Amirah.

"They bear the blade in ice tabard, that's Levistus' boyz, " said Garth as he placed an unusual extendable tube next to his eye. " I think their leader is Oxyinio, he's a blighter but he's a sharpie."

"Levistus? Are you sure? " asked Allison. Garth nodded slowly. "For a deposed lord he still has his finger in things."

"Unlike Geryon who was booted into the wild. Levistus isn't going anywhere. He's still trapped in his indestructible ice prison. He's a bit player now, a vestige I think is the proper term, but like it or not he'll have his fingers in Stygian politics for a while," shrugged Garth.

"If their lord's power base is weakened, it doesn't seem likely they will attack everyone they meet. Perhaps, they are just added security. Are you sure they pose a threat to us?"

"Stupid girl, everything poses a threat to us in Stygia. That's the way it is here. Never drop your guard," said Allison with Garth nodding in agreement.

"Can't we just ride past them and say we're members of some dignitary's court headed to Coldsteel?" asked Amirah.

"Perhaps, they'll likely let Garth and I through but they'll see through you in a second. You have that Celestial aura to you," replied Allison. Then the dwarven maid cracked a wide wicked smile. "Unless of course you want to pretend to be our slave. You and your silks are already dressed for the part. A beauty like you would be a convincing enough gift for Geryon's harem."

"Hmm, I have a better idea," said Amirah as she held out a finger. She then dug through a small pouch at her side and produced what looked like a black hair band with two small ivory horns attached, and a necklace with a shard of black rock attached to it. She placed the head band on her head and it easily blended into her hair mimicking small horns, while she slipped the necklace on and buried it between her silk garb. Finally she produced what appeared to be a shaker and began sprinkling gold leaf flecks onto her hair and skin.

"How's this? I wore it at a Grommish costume ball once. My devil costume," said Amirah while giving an exaggerated snarl and raising her hands before her like a striking cat. "Do you think I need a tail or some wings or something?"

Garth scratched his beard. "Maybe a cape. One with skulls."

" No. That's got to be the stupidest idea I've ever….wait….your aura's changed. It's no longer that of an Azata, or even a Celestial. It's blackness, hate, and destruction….how did you ? " asked Allison dumbfounded.

Amirah patted the hidden amulet around her neck. "Have you ever heard of the Obsidian blade of Zeletar?"

Allison shook her head, but Garth nodded.

"Yuppers, it's the master blade that the Cambion duel lords use in Grazzt land. I've never seen it, but its supposed to be a badass blade. I heard it was cracked a while ago, but it was remade stronger than before," replied Garth.

"Aye, it did crack. I didn't break it , but I was there when it happened. I kept this sliver as a memento, but I noticed it did have unexpected properties. One of them is the ability to hide my Celestial heritage with its overwhelming aura of evil. I normally keep it locked up and hidden in my bag of holding, but I think now's a good time to test its powers."

Allison smiled. "Well, I like my method better, but if yours fails, I'm sure you'll get a chance to play the slave in somebody's harem."


	16. Chapter 16

The first year of the third Reckoning

The frozen city of Tantlin, Stygia

As Kyle piloted the ice skiff through the streets, Reinhardt shook his head as he saw firsthand what the great city of Tantlin had become.

Tantlin was the product of its environment. It was said that the first lords of Baator saw the strategic and economic value of an outpost on the Styx and attempted to construct the first settlement there out of imported stone and bricks, but the city grew almost like an organic thing and its needs quickly outstripped its supply. Even magic enhanced construction could not keep up with the citizen's demand so the early Infernals used what was available to them. With Stygia locked in an eternal winter, and the land covered in a frozen marsh, it seemed impractical to build a city out of anything but the ice that surrounded them.

Though Tantlin would never be as great as the Iron City of Dis, it was often in the conversation for the second greatest city in Baator. It's urban sprawl, fueled by the economic opportunities that the Styx provided, allowed the city to grow in ways that the Infernal planners never dreamed of. A dozen major slave markets, bazaars, medinas and souks with goods from around the multiverse, and drug and vice dens on almost every street corner blossomed in that ancient city. Reinhardt fondly remembered his love for different cultures and ideas was fostered in the cities many libraries, both secret and public. The sights and wonders of the Great Wheel were brought here for Reinhardt to discover, before exile and wanderlust set him to seek them out for himself.

Reinhardt knew that Tantlin could never be like the metropolis of Dis, have the order of Axis, be the beautiful chaos of Sigil, or enjoy the splendorous wealth of the City of Brass, but it was leagues better than the mad house of Zeletar, the overhype streets of Waterdeep, or the gloominess of the Great Necropolis. Only the historic city of Greyhawk, and oddly Grom City ranked higher to Reinhardt as places he's visited and wouldn't mind living in.

However, as Reinhardt gazed upon the city once again, his city once again, his appraisal of it plummeted considerably. To begin with, large sections of the city were abandoned due to improper snow removal, a menial but important task for a city locked in eternal winter. Piles of snow, with the wiggling limbs of trapped Petitioners blocked streets and alleys, rendering many buildings inaccessible. Because of this, or perhaps the result of, the city was half as full as Reinhardt recalled. Gone were crowds of busy cross dimensional merchants and buyers seeking a deal, and only a few straggling Tieflings, and Imps could be seen on the streets, herding the packs of miserable Lemures and Nupperibo to whatever torments they were assigned to. Several boarded up buildings could be seen on the main street as the Ice Skiff skated by, a testament to the cities long past glories. Also the armed military presence was not as pronounced. There were no longer guards on every street, keeping a vigilant eye on the populace, and Reinhardt witnessed several minor crimes and thefts from his fast moving vantage point. This was no longer the city of his youth.

"What happened here?" he asked blankly. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, its normally busier than this, but most of the blighters, barshers, and cutters of note are in Coldsteel, or working an angle outside of it," explained Kyle even though the relatively young Tiefling probably knew nothing of the city's true past or glories. "I guess they want some crumbs off the new Lord's table."

Greta met Reinhardt's eye and shook her head. "Law in Baator depends on the strength to enforce it. While Levistus was certainly powerful, he was still trapped in his ice, and could only send his Aspects to do his administrative bidding while his Avatar attended court or other matters. Though I guess it's a minor thing, Infernals always look for weakness, from the mightiest Ptifiends to the lowest Imps. A few signs of defiance here and there adds up over the years and centuries, and this is what you get."

"What about Lord Ghorsh? He doesn't strike me as a weak leader. He always kept an iron hand on things. How could he let it get this bad?"

"Well Lord Ghorsh is not the terrible and mighty Lord Ghorsh you remember. Where Levistus failed, the old Pitfiend made the city work, at least for awhile, through his force of will it sometimes seemed. However after centuries of clearing the ice, or maintaining the law seemingly by himself and his meager forces, well it takes a toll on even a Pitfiend as fearsome as him. After a while, I think he just gave up, though in his defense he still tries. He did hire my band of Infernals after all to patrol for bandits and those stinky fishmen."

"An uglier pack of bugs lead by a more beautiful lady could not be found," said Kyle with a big grin. "I don't know how you can stand those Gellyughgons, or whatever you call them, just looking at them makes me want to book a trip to the dead book."

Greta and Reinhardt both suppressed a giggle at his lack of perception.

"Anyways, though he no longer projects the power he once possessed, he is not to be trifled with. I can arrange a meeting with Ghorsh, but be respectful. He already locked up one former Duke for his crimes," warned Greta.

"Eh? Who? "

"Amon…"

"What! Amon? I assumed he was given amnesty, " exclaimed Reinhardt. Of all the Dukes of Stygia, Amon was the one that commanded the most fear and respect from Reinhardt. The fact that during his last encounter with him, he lost both an eye and a limb to the Great Wolf was respect worthy enough, but Amon was also the most loyal of Geryon's old lieutenants. Though Reinhardt left the hells ages ago, he still kept up with news of his old domain. Mostly rumors, or second hand news, but even he heard of the small guerilla war that the Great Wolf waged on Levistus' holdings.

"Well, that mangy wolf is as responsible for this mess as much as Levistus is I guess," said Kyle as he waved to the deserted streets. " Even though he only strikes maybe once a year or more recently once a decade, it's hard to attract merchants, when there's always a chance some giant magical wolf would hop out of a snow bank and tear everyone's throat out. That's kind of bad for business. I'm personally glad he's caught. That's the first good thing to come from this new regime that I've heard."

"Technically he wasn't caught. He more or less gave himself up when Geryon was reinstated. Though he was indeed given amnesty and his old position in Geryon's court, he instead surrendered himself in to Ghorsh, and the Pitfiend was happy enough to snap him in stocks and wards. Partially to cement his own tenuous rule and to instill fear to those that challenges his lordship."

"Well considering, you've been hired to hunt bandits, I don't think there's been much fear instilled," sniffed Kyle. "No one is afraid of Ghorsh, not the gangs, not the imps, not even old Icehead's Legions."

"And certainly not you it seems," smiled Greta

"Icehead's Legions? Levistus still has a presence here even after being exiled?" asked Reinhardt as Ghorsh's fortress came into view.

Greta shrugged as the Ice skiff slowed down."Well, technically he's always been exiled. Even after he was given rule of the realm he was still trapped in the ice remember? Though Geryon is technically the new Archduke here, you can't just ignore Levistus. His influence is not as great as before, but he still commands the loyalty of a significant portion of troops here. If you don't believe me, why don't you ask them yourself," she said as she pointed to a Cornugon and some Osyluths loitering before the fortress. The great horned devils were the elite soldiers of the Pit, and were typically armed with deadly pitchforks or massive chains.

"Err…I'll wait in the skiff," said Kyle as he parked his vessel well away from the large winged fiend. Reinhardt flipped the Tiefling another crown, as he and Greta proceeded towards the fortress and its guards.

The rivalry between Gelugons and Cornugons was an ancient thing. Even though they were both Infernals the two races both vied for the rank of second best after the mighty Pitlords. Originally Ice Devils held that rank, but the title shifted to the Horned Devil's favors during the great Second Age. Though the Ice Devils maintained that their magic, resistances, and regeneration still made them superior, the Horned Devils were ranked higher by most sages, tomes, and even manuals dedicated to the description of so called monsters. This enmity was so great, that Gelugons often refused promotions to Cornugons, because they saw it as a demotion. During the so called Next, or 5th age however, the Horned Devils suffered a significant loss in ranking, while Erinyes and to some extent the Ice Devils climbed once again. This was all speculation of course, but it served to further fuel the rivalry between the two ancient races.

Reinhardt of course couldn't care less how Cornugons were ranked. He put aside such rivalries when he left the Pit, but he did admit to enjoy biting the head off one that challenged him awhile back.

"Damned Hornheads," grumbled Greta as her hand hovered near her rapier. Reinhardt was amused at her choice of weapon in her humanoid form. He recalled her as one of the more physical gifted of combatants. She typically relied on the tried and true claw, claw, bite, tail routine of her people, and he had expected her to continue with the trend by using a two handed sword , an axe, or perhaps a maul to take advantage of her superior strength. Using a finesse weapon like a rapier seemed inefficient to him, and he wondered if this was all an act, or perhaps she enjoyed to challenge herself by using less than ideal means to dispatch her opponents.

"No one sees Ghorsh," barked the pitchfork wielding Horned Devil as the Bone Devils crouched and hissed as they approached.

"Hullo Jtyxin, its been a while. Now get you and your sorry barmy blighters out of my way," said Greta as she strode purposefully towards them. "I have business with Ghorsh."

"Oh look, its the ice princess herself come to give us a visit. You talk like you're all high up even though you don't have your pack of frosted Legion bugs covering your back," cackled one of the more craven looking Bone devils, as its skeletal wings outstretched to make itself look bigger.

The big Horned devil pushed the talkative Bone Devil back and squared himself before Greta. With his massive frame and broad shoulders, the scaled Infernal towered over her slight humanoid form. "Look Greta. I don't want trouble. Thing is my boss doesn't want anyone to see your boss till the big meeting at Coldsteel is over. The dark is , he doesn't want anyone to tip the boat there. Now we could do it the hard way I guess, you go back bring more of your boyz and I'll get more of mine, but let's just keep things simple and just wait this one out. Then no one gets hurt, you keep your job and I keep mine. There's been enough blood on the streets."

Reinhardt cleared his throat. His time as a Royal Adventurer wasn't all fancy breakfasts and tax collecting. Often he served as a mediator or negotiator, and to be successful at either you had to pick and create your own opportunities when they presented themselves. "Excuse me, Jtyxin is it? You look like a reasonable fellow. I think I can solve this impasse so that both parties will be satisfied."

"Who the dark are you?" asked Jtyxin, bristling at being addressed so casually by a seemingly insignificant Tiefling.

"That's my couseerrrr compatriot….Reiinnerr…Reginald," explained Greta as she caught visual cues from Reinhardt. "He's a solldddiirerrr I mean schollerrrr….. no a mercheerrr merchant."

"Aye, yes I am " smiled Reinhardt as he walked up to the big Cornugon. "Here is my dilemma; I need to talk to Ghorsh before the big meeting at Coldsteel. As a merchant, I need to be on top of situations before they happen and not after. I take it from your talk with Greta that you are worried about your job security, well I can fully understand that. In these times of economic insecurity, it is advisable to hedge your bets, especially when your source of employment is nominally detained in ice. To facilitate our meeting with Ghorsh, I suggest perhaps your band take a well-deserved break. Of course I propose that to compensate your minor dereliction of duty, a suitable sum can be arranged for you and your fellows to divide amongst yourselves. Perhaps a subsidy of five hundred gold crowns?" He said while patting his satchel.

"Five hundred?" asked Greta in surprise. "You have five hundred crowns? Where'd you get that kind of jink?"

"Wait a minute, are you trying to actually bribe us?" asked Jtyxin cautiously. Reinhardt could see the big Horned Devil was seriously considering his offer. He guessed correctly that Levistus was as good an employer as he was an administrator.

"No deal," hissed the mouthy Bone Devil. "Our loyalty cannot be bought so easily. I say we slay this berk and take his jink. "

Reinhardt shook his head. "Of course, a diplomatic solution is what I prefer, but if you wish we could settle this in more confrontational method if you want." With that Reinhardt took a step forward and touched the surprised Bone devil on the head. While all Gelugons were gifted with considerable powers over cold, Reinhardt's skill and mastery over ice was legendary even amongst his own people. Before the Bone Devil could react, Reinhardt poured his frozen wrath into the creature, empowering a polar ray and quickly freezing its head and then it's torso, and even its skeletal arms, legs, and wings.

Reinhardt then took a step back, and watched as the weight of the creature cracked its new icy frame as first its wings shattered before its body crashed into the ground like frozen glass.

Jtyzin looked in horror.

"Five hundred split 'four' ways is a nice sum for each of you especially in this financial down turn," offered Reinhardt again. "Or do we have to drop that number to three ways?"

Jtyzin and the remaining Bone Devils readily took his offer.


	17. Chapter 17

The first year of the third Reckoning

The perimeter of Coldsteel, Stygia

"Okay, just ride towards them like you belong here and don't make eye contact," warned Allison as the trio of two Infernals and one Celestial rode their stench kows at an easy gait. They were still a few leagues away from Coldsteel, but they had to get past this Cornugon patrol first. "I know this guy, just act casual. "

"We should just barsh them," snorted Garth as he patted his glaive. "Bash'em gud."

"No Garth, that would not be advisable," said Allison. "One Horned Devil would be enough trouble even for the three of us, I would hate to think of engaging all five."

Amirah nodded in agreement. When she met Reinhardt again after her near fatal encounter in the Styx, she had faced a particularly craven Horned Devil afterwards. She recalled it and its deadly chain wrapping around Reinhardt and almost choking the life out of him. Though her experience as a huntsman of Arborea was mainly in the Abyss and the Gray Wastes, she knew well enough of Horned Devils to know their deadliness was somewhere between the six armed Mariliths and the fiery Balors in melee combat.

Though her plan was dubious, it seemed to be working as they rode closer. Though Allison expressed contempt and disbelief at her disguise, Amirah had the final say, it was her decision due to Petrus' binding spells. A pair of simple horns and gold leaf glitter should be exotic enough to convince these Horned Devils that she was some sort of Consort Infernal or even a freelance Succubus or Alu demon. The shard from the Obsidian blade seemed to radiate enough evil so that the Cornugons did not sense Amirah's aura of good.

As they approached, one of the shadows overhead broke off from the pact and swooped towards them.

Garth immediately spun his stench kow in anticipation of the attack, but Allison waved him back. "No, its just one. He just wants to talk. Let's hear what he has to say. They aren't attacking …yet."

A hill giant sized creature covered in scales with two great horns on his head landed before them. It wore a tabard with a blade through what appeared to be an ice cube stitched on the front, and it carried a massive flaming pitchfork. It wasn't as bulky as the one that fought Reinhardt, but it had a lean hard look to him that made it look even more formidable than the one Reinhardt defeated.

"Well look who we have here," it rumbled with beady reptilian eyes. "If it isn't Allisonara and her lickspittle Garthraxus, dressed as dwarves of all things. Why aren't you two gallivanting with the Black Legion, raising 'hell' in some backwards world. Looking down on us proper Legions still tied to the pit."

"Hello to you too Oxyinio. I'm glad to see you're not bitter or anything about General Black turning down your transfer," nodded Allison with her trademarked amused smirk. "We've just been to the Prime and are escorting one of _Geryon_'s guest to Coldsteel. Afterwards we'll be heading back. No rest for the wicked you know. Garth doesn't have the luxury of shifting forms at will you know." Amirah noted her emphasis on Geryon and hoped it was enough to sway Oxyinio from badgering them.

The horned devil scratched its chin before raising its long craned neck and stared at Amirah. "Oooh, who is this pretty morsel, what's her name?" He asked as hot saliva fell from its lips, hissing on the icy ground. "She looks….delicious."

"Speaking of which, there's a chant going on that Levistus is ...eating people," said Allisonara in an attempt to draw attention to herself. "What's that all about?"

Oxyinio shrugged. "Actually, he's been doing that for ages. Thinks he gains power or something. I do it simply for the ...pleasure," he replied while his attention was still focused on Amirah.

Amirah wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't as good in either subterfuge as Reinhardt or even Garth and Allison. Often times when dealing with mortals, to maintain their guise she let Reinhardt do the talking and acting. She preferred to settle things directly with blades or lightning. Now that she caught this Horned Devil's attention she wondered if she should bat her eyelashes, cower in fear, or feign a fainting spell or something. Instead she simply stared back at the much bigger Infernal and gave him a smug smirk.

"You look … like a challenge."

Oxyinio laughed.

"Oh, I like her. She has spirit," nodded Oxyinio. "I like breaking the strong ones. Maybe Coldsteel won't miss her for a night or two."

"Back off Oxy," grunted Garth as he interposed his glaive between the two. "She's a guess. Lady ..ah…Grommy…err..angrry…umm…whinnd."

"Grommyangrrywhinnd? What kind of name is that? "

"err. A long one?" Stammered Garth.

Allison rolled her eyes, before shooting a withering glare at her subordinate.

"You can call me whatever you want, and why are Geryon's lands being patrolled by Levistus' guards. I thought he was the former Archduke of this land," said Amirah in a defiant voice.

Oxyinio sighed. "It's politics. He's not the only one posturing and attempting to secure his spot in Stygia's future ranks. The Frozen Lord is having a hard time accepting that his reign is over. He has it in his mind that if he makes a significant show of force, especially at Geryon's coronation, that he can influence the new court. He thinks if he makes the new regime look bad enough, they'll be clamoring back for the old one. Of course in his insane way of thinking, he somehow expects people to fawn over him by this show of might, but in reality he's just going to trigger another power struggle. So he has us harassing anyone he thinks is important to show off his influence. Problem is, that important people are generally powerful people. I heard some of his boys have already bagged Amon, and has made a deal with Sahaugin of all things to harass Tantlin, but on the other hand a whole unit back at Kheshatta was recently wiped out. It's like he wants a war, one last gasp at glory I guess. He has the advantage that he's untouchable, a boon from his frozen curse I guess, so even if he loses he could just raise another army to try again. If you ask me, he should simply accept his fate, and let it go. You know what I'm saying? "

"Yup, he can't hold it back anymore, " agreed Garth.

"Anyways, I suppose I'll let you three past. It's not like I can turn away and slam the door on you. You three are just small fry. I'm after bigger berks than you whel…" Oxyinio stopped mid-sentence as a flurry of screeches and roars were heard overhead. Amirah looked and saw the flying Cornugons were circling what appeared to be a large brass and iron furnace, ambling towards them with two trunk like legs jutting from its side. Steamwrath.

"Well, well. It seems to be my lucky day," said Oxyinio as he forced his draconian face into a semblance of a smile. "Lucky for me, unlucky for poor Steamwrath."

Amirah was puzzled. "Doesn't Steamwrath work for Agares? Or whatever his name is? I though he worked for Levistus?" she asked.

Allison turned her withering glare from Garth to her and Amirah can almost hear her telepathically scream 'shut up'.

"Agares used to work for Levistus, but now he's back being Geryon's lackey. I suppose, of all the lords, Agares would be the first to fall back in line, he's an old weasel that way, but an example needs to be made," shrugged Oxyinio. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do," he said before taking flight to join his fellows.

"Okay, enough with the small talk. Let's get going," ordered Allison as she reigned her stench kow forward in a quick trot.

Amirah followed but turned when she heard a horrible metal on metal scraping sound behind her.

Several of Oxyinio's Hornded Devils hovered over the clanking furnace creature, and were smashing their long chains across it like whips. Steamwrath did not seem fazed by the attacks, and simply released a defiant puff of yellow smoke as it reached out and snagged one of the chains.

The Horned Devil holding the chain attempted to match strength with Steamwrath, but given the construct's superior size and footing, it quickly lost and was sent spiraling into the ice below. It fell face first into the ice, contorting its limbs and body in unnatural angles from the impact. Amirah saw it had broken a wing as she watched it struggled to its feet, but was pushed into the ice a second time when Steamwrath pressed its huge clawed trunk like feet atop its head.

"Stay down," commanded Steamwrath in a booming mechanical voice, that sounded like a cross between echoing thunder and the clanging metal of a dwarven forge.

Though he bested one of the Cornugons the others did not seem so easily dissuaded. The flying Infernals changed their attack, and attempted to snag the metal monstrosities extremities instead with their chain. Unlike their fallen brother which attempted to match strength with Steamwrath, they let the chains go slack as it pulled and made them taut again when its attention was focused elsewhere. Amirah likened it to an angler fighting with his fish, except in a much more monstrous way.

After one chain was wrapped around Steamwrath's left arm, another soon found its way around its right foot, and then across its right arm. Though individually they were no match for the construct, the three Hornded Devils were able to restrict the movements of the metal beast. Amirah thought they would have snagged his neck as well, but the furnace like construct did not possess one. She wondered if it even had an actual head, and if it even needed one.

After its comrades snared the beast, the broken winged Horned Devil under its foot cravenly scampered away. Though it was shown mercy a few moments earlier, it eagerly retrieved its chain and renewed its assault by wrapping its weapon around Steamwrath's torso. Unlike its comrades which were in the air, the broken winged lnfernal was within reach of the construct. Though its arms were pinned, Steamwrath simply marched towards its grounded tormentor and head-butted the Horned Devil full force in the face, shattering its skull and throwing back the Infernal a good ten feet backwards, into a lifeless pile.

The construct's victory was short lived however, as Oxyinio finally entered the fray. With Steamwrath's attention diverted and its limbs restrained, the great Cornugon dived behind the construct and cravenly harpooned it in the back with his pitchfork. The weapon did not skewer Steamwrath, but it did puncture its armor as three streams of yellow gas began billowing out of it. Instead of falling from the blow, Steamwrath rotated its torso, swinging at his attackers like a big windmill. Though its arms were still trapped, the construct managed to strike Oxyinio with its captor's chains and knocked it to the side. It attempted to charge him just like it did its comrade, but the Horned Devils were prepared this time and began to yank and pull in unison.

As Amirah rode away she watched with admiration as Steamwrath refused to fall. Most Azatas would hope that both of these Infernal denizens would kill themselves off, but after living with Reinhardt so long she knew there were some noble traits beneath their evil skin. She had no stake in this battle, but she did admire this construct's courage if it could be called that. It kept on battling even though it was clearly doomed.

The Cornugon's sensed this as well. After being hit and stunned by the chain, Oxyinio had recovered its breath and now began stalking its wounded prey. He used his superior movement and maneuverability and moved to Steamwrath's rear and began jabbing the constructs legs with his pitchfork. Steamwrath attempted to strike back like it had the previous Cornugon, but Oxyinio was wary and easily evaded its clumsy attacks with his faster footowork. It didn't take long before the Horned Devil leader finally struck of the construct's joints, snapping it and causing it to crash into the ground.

Instead of finishing off the prone and helpless metal creature with another stab to its vulnerable back, the Horned Devil began to methodically torture it by jabbing its joints and ducts. With a heavy strike and a twist, Oxyinio managed to jam his pitchfork into Steamwrath's unfettered leg and then twisted it to the point that only a few cables held it in place. It didn't take long for Steamwrath's futile struggles to twist its remaining leg apart. Instead of pressing his attack, Oxyinio bared his teeth as he hopped back to enjoy his handiwork. The flying Horned Devils joined in and began laughing at the plight of their mechanical victim.

"We're almost at Tantlin," said Allison as they rode away from the slaughter. "Once we're within sight of its walls, Oxyinio won't dare harass us any….wait where's Amirah?"

Since she was rescued from the Styx, Amirah considered herself reborn again. With no real memory of her past, and no one remembering her deeds and accomplishments she basically had a fresh start. Even though she had some of her memories restored to her, it was like reading about another person. Only Reinhardt truly remembered her, but other than that no one, including herself, really cared or bothered. A few that discovered her plight often looked down on her for being the companion of an Infernal. They thought that for a Celesital and an Azata she had fallen as low as anyone could. She didn't really care what they thought, however there some things she still held dead. There were some things that were intrinsic to her nature that even the Styx could not wipe out. She still felt a moral compass in her heart that guided her to be compassionate and fair. She valued honesty, bravery, and valor. She battled injustice and cheered for the underdog.

Watching the Hornded Devils torment Steamwrath, Amirah decided she had seen enough.

"I am speed, I am the wind, I am the Hurricane!" she shouted with a voice like thunder. She was also justice, mercy, and valor, and she would not stand by anymore.

Despite Allison's command, she shifted to wind and blew straight at the center of the melee. The Horned Devils barely kept flight, considering their battle and the strong winds battering them, and it didn't take too much effort for her gale to catch them off guard and sent them spiraling into the ice. She then surged skywards, hovered for a second, before hammering down onto Oxyinio's head with the combined force of a typhoon and a lightning storm as she sent bolts of electricity downwards as she charged into him.

Oxyinio was sent tumbling backwards from the winds and lightning, but to the big Horned Devil's credit kept his cool and did not panic.

"What is it? " screeched of the Horned Devils as it shook its head and looked warily skywards.

"It's a wind spirit from Arborea!" shouted Oxyinio. "A Bralani Azata!"

Amirah was impressed by the creature's knowledge even as she slammed into a stunned Horned Devil, knocking him over, before ricocheting back into Oxyinio. The big Infernal managed to twist its pitchfork to receive Amirah's charge, but the Bralani princess easily evaded it, yanking the weapon from its hands and throwing it into the storm above, before battering him full force in the stomach.

"Use dispel chaos," grunted Oxyinio as he staggered back clutching his broken ribs.

Two of the Horned Devils both barked a word, and Amirah felt order imposed on her chaotic energies. The Azata Celestial felt law imposed on her free nature, and was jolted out of her wind form and sent falling to the ground. Unlike Reinhardt, she had two true forms, that of an elfin maiden and the fierce wind. However, the axiomatic force of the dispel forced her to change into her other form. Despite her sudden shift, Amirah easily twisted and spun in the air, slipping between the winds as she touched downwards into a landing.

One of the Horned Devils was waiting though, and just before the elfin woman touched the ground, a massive chain struck her full force to the torso. Amirah gasped in pain as a spray of blood sputtered out of her mouth while she flew back onto the ice. Instead of landing hard on her back, the swift Bralani barely managed to twist in time and fell catlike onto the ice on her soft feet. Before the Horned Devils could strike again, she sprung at the one that struck her, twisting midair to avoid his reach, momentarily running and then resting her feet on his chain, before leaping off that as well to her target. Her opponent could only stare in dumbfound amazement at her maneuver, even as she drew a golden scimitar out of thin air and carved his neck wide open.

"Glurghtouonhel," it screamed as it clawed at its throat before falling to the ground.

Before Amirah could celebrate her kill, two Horned Devils flanked her and began lashing her with their chains. She batted away the first incoming chain, careful not to let it wrap around her like it did Steamwrath, but soon found herself overwhelmed. She ducked and weaved under a net of lashing metal whips, before finally diving through a small opening in their deadly net. Having escaped she spotted an outcrop of ice. She sprinted towards it hoping to either counterattack from there or at least shift back into wind and escape. She didn't get a chance though , as she felt a piercing pain in her back, and gasped to see a metal point protrude from her chest. She then felt herself raised into the air, dangling like a caught fish from Oxyinio's pitchfork, before being slammed back into the ice.

Amirah felt her life slipping away as the her world exploded into agony. Blood clouded her vision as she laid on the ice struggling to move.

"Alright Grommyangrywind, I don't know who you are, but I'm sure Levistus would enjoy to devour you or Geryon would offer me a nice position for your capture," said Oxyinio as he lifted Amirah up by her hair.

"She killed Pluxinni, let's torture her first," said one of the remaining Horned Devils.

Oxyinio considered his suggesting and then nodded. He tossed her to the fiends as he turned to finish off Steamwrath.

"I'm sorry Reinhardt," croaked Amirah as the Infernal approached her with teeth and claws at the ready.

"Make sure you scream real loud," hissed the Horned Devil. "I haven't killed a Celestial in awhile and I…ukkkkk….."

Amirah looked up and saw the creature stagger back clawing its face as a black feathered arrow protruded from its eye. Allison and Garth both gave a warycry as they charged atop their stench kows. Oxyinio and the other Horned Devil both roared a warning before they took flight towards their new opponents.

Amirah wasn't sure what happened next. Though she was a Celestial her humanoid form was stretched to its limits. As she felt her life force slip away, she saw Garth and Allison charge broken up by the two Horned Devils. Garth was thrown to the ground and repeatedly stabbed by Oxyinio while the other one picked apart Allison with his long chain.

"Don't think you've escaped," sputtered the one eyed Horned Devil towering over her. "Screw Oxyinio, I owe you for Pluxinni and my eye now," it said as it stretched its jaws wide open.

Amirah braced for the final blow, but was once again surprised when the creature was knocked to the side by a massive iron and brass fist. Though her body and neck was immobile, her eyes darted to the side and saw Steamwrath had somehow clawed towards her. The partially blinded Horned Devil spun around, and was ready to attack the construct, but Steamwrath simply covered Amirah with its great claw and both vanished in a shower of motes.


	18. Chapter 18

The first year of the third Reckoning

Lord Ghorsh's fortress

The frozen city of Tantlin, Stygia

Reinhardt tried to hide his disappointment as he was escorted through Ghorsh's abode. The old building was once the most terrifying structure in Stygia, but now seemed more like a run down wharehouse. Though there was a lot of stone and wood in its construction, the ice that held it together was cracked everywhere. The fact that most of the furniture was either missing or broken, just made it more pathetic. This was not the feared fortress he once remembered. Instead of being guarded by elite Osyluth guards, and served by beautiful Erinyes and captured slaves of all races and dimensions, the decrepit fortress was manned by only a dozen scrawny Bearded devils and Lemures, and was 'served' by some less than pleasing Tieflings.

After being ushered with Greta into his office, Reinhardt could hardly recognize Lord Ghorsth. The mighty Pitfiend of the frozen city was once a creature that physically rivaled Lord Baalphzon as well as most Dukes of Hell, an Infernal that turned down an appointment to the Dark Eight, and was famed for leading the siege against Moloch's army for five years. Now, Ghorsh's frame was draped with sagging skin, and his wings were drooped and crooked. Even unkempt grey and whiskers were splotched all over his skin in unflattering spots. Reinhardt looked hard but saw no traces of the great Pitfiend of Stygia.

"Reyzenhart, is that you?" Though physically he was changed, Reinhardt did recognize his voice. It lost most of its power, the ability to send enemies quivering in fear, but it had the basic dry hollow sound that he remembered.

"Lord Ghorsh," bowed Reinhardt respectfully.

"It is you! I feel shamed that you have to see my fortress in such disrepair, but I won't bore you with the details. Great Baator, its good to see you. No one expected you to return," said Ghorsh in surprise."I mean we expected you to be summoned to Geryon court but we really didn't expect you to heed the call. With you smuggling Lady Cozbinaer and all that…."

"Wait…what's with all this me keeping Cozbinaer hostage nonsense? She's dead Ghorsh, I saw Machalas ..I saw Machalas rip her throat out," he said, stumbling a bit at the harsh memory.

Ghorsh shrugged. "I know of this. That's what Machalas that bat faced buffoon reported as well, but there was no trace of her body after the battle. It was also said that Fecor and Gorson's bodies were brought before Levistus. Rumor has it that they either performed grisly rituals performed on them, or he simply ate them to gain his power. Terrible stuff. Anyways, since you were the only other Infernal that escaped that ambush, and it was commonly known you had a , how should we say,'interest' in Cozbinar, it was assumed you rescued her. Whether to keep her safe for Geryon our your own peverse lusts, is anyone's guess."

Greta giggled at Ghorsh's innuendo, while Reinhardt frowned. "How did these stupid rumors get started anyways? If that was truly the case, wouldn't they have sent real assassins or even Levistus' famed 'dancing' Legion to catch me?"

Ghorsh nodded."I personally thought it was nonsense. Just smoke and mirrors to distract us, like those crazy rumors that you were in love with some Aasimar. Imagine that? An Infernal of all things, let alone a heartless Gelugon like yourself having feelings for a lowly Celestial. Ridiculous I say. As for why they didn't send assassins, I heard they did, but you proved far too slippery for them to track you. At least that's what Agares reported. After hearing from you, I think that old geezer was simply another lackadaisical cog in the great Levistus Stygian engine. Speaking of which, I guess Levistus would have sent his own personal Legion after you, but he had trouble enough keeping his own house in order."

"He barely had enough resources to maintain his own personal guard let alone the regular Legions," sniffed Greta. "That's why they disbanded mine."

Reinhardt nodded. The more he heard the more disappointed he was. Not that he didn't welcome news of how badly Levistus ran his realm, but the fact it was his home dimensions was what made it hit so close to him. Though he hadn't been in Stygia for millennium, he still had a measure of pride in his homeland. The supposedly second rate dimension that humbled both Belial and Moloch during the Great Reckoning.

"This is probably all a part of Asmodeus' master plan. Put the biggest idiot he could find in charge of Stygia and watch him fail. He already did it with Fierna and the Hag Queen. All three flopped on their faces, before their old lords were reinstalled. It's kind of a warning I guess, to reinforce that Asmodeus knows best for Baator," sighed Ghorsh.

The Pitfiend's explanation was oversimplified, but Reinhardt agreed with the basic concept. It went against the whole Great Pit efficiency motto, but it did achieve the same ends in the long run. That was a better, more functioning Baator.

"Anyways, enough of complaining, why has the mighty Reyzenhart come to my office? I would have thought you would have headed straight to Coldsteel and present yourself to Geryon," asked Ghorsh. The Pitlord poured each a cup of Baatorian wine. He rose to offer it to them, bur Reinhardt simply waved his hand and telekenetically lifted them to Greta and himself. Besides Ice magic, he was quite accomplished at Telekenesis.

"You know why. Regardless of how run down you let this place become, you're still the same Ghorsh more or less. You can drop the honorific 'mighty' from your name, but you still have a head on you."

"You flatter me," bowed the Pitfiend, before putting a clawed finger on his chin and made an exaggerated act of thinking. "Let me see, you seek my backing before heading to Geryon's court. Otherwise you'll be at the mercy of the other Dukes, and probably Levistus himself. Look Reyzenhart, I like you and I respect you, but who are we kidding here? We're Infernals, we don't do anything for free. And even if I did back your horse, the other lords know what I represent, and unfortunately that's nothing."

To demonstrate , Ghorsh rang a bell, not once, or twice, but three times, before a pair of skinny Bearded devils entered the room. One seemed in the middle of grooming his beard, while the other had a cross eyed look to him. "These are the idiots that work for me. The bottom of the barrel, the dregs of the dregs," sighed Ghorsh before waving them away.

"I don't need them to fight. I just need your backing. Your rivals probably already know the quality of your troops, and given your crafty nature, question their beliefs if they see you support my cause," said Reinhardt. "I already have Greta and her mercenary allies under my wing."

Greta nodded. "We'll abandon your cause at first sign there's a fight though. We're just banking on you and your famed reputation getting your promotion. Considering how bad it is here, I figure it's a win win situation."

Ghorsh, scratched his chin and flexed his old broken wings. The old Pitfiend considered his proposal for a long time. "Hmmm, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I pledge my support. I could withdraw it right away if things go bad, and if some of the other Lords hold a grudge well …it's not like they can hate me anymore. Very well, you have won my nominal backing Reinhardt."

Greta gave a little hop and clapped with glee as Reinhardt breathed a sigh of relief. "Excellent. I was worried you might plan to capture me like you did Amon."

Ghorsh snorted and waved away Reinhardt's suggestion. "You're kidding right? Have you seen my soldiers? I might have spread the rumor that we did nab him to bolster my sagging reputation, but I didn't capture Amon the Conqueror, the old fool turned himself in."

"Eh?"

"Right after Geryon's return, Amon walked up to Tantlin and practically knocked on the gate. We feared he was gonna siege the place by himself, but he simply gave up at that point, so we slapped him in irons."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

Ghorsh shrugged. "Who knows, but you could simply ask him yourself. I have him locked up in the basement."

Reinhardt and Greta followed Ghorsh to the lower levels of the fortress. Reinhardt had rarely felt so much pity for a Pitfiend. Even Daagos and Baalphzon having been cursed into imps, garnered less pity than Ghorsh. The old Pitfiend was so broken down, he required a metal chair device he called a stroller to assist him in walking.

"I really need to retire you know, but the Stygian retirement plan isn't what it used to be, " joked Ghorsh when they finally arrived at a heavy iron cell. Ghorsh stooped down to a slot at the door and slid it open. "Amon. Hey Amon, wake up! You have guests."

Reinhardt waited for a reply but there was none.

"Look, you can play the silent treatment game, but he has a question for you, he wants to know why you surrendered," asked Ghorsh.

Reinhardt expected another non reply, and for after a while that's all he received.

Ghorsh shrugged. "You can ask if you want…."

Before Ghorsh could continue his sentence, Amon spoke. Shivers was sent down Reinhardt's spine as the greatest Duke of Stygia, perhaps in all of Baator spoke in his bestial voice. "I surrendered because the fight had left me. I did not fight Levistus because he took the Kingdom of Stygia away from its rightful lord, I fought him because it was by his bidding that the gentlest flower of Stygia was plucked before her time. I should have been at her side, but I left her stewardship to lesser Infernals, and I since then I fought to avenge my failure, but more importantly to avenge the beautiful Cozbinaer's honor."

Greta motioned her head to the closed door and sighed. "Wow, he has a way with words. I never knew he was so romantic. I always thought he was more growling and barking,"she whispered to Reinhardt.

"Though she was taken from me, I held the belief that lickspittle Reyzenhart had squirreled her away and kept her safe from my lord's enemies. However if that was the case, he would have returned to his side immediately and presented her to my lord. Seeing how he cowers still somewhere on the Prime, I must finally admit that she was truly taken from me."

"What about pay back? "asked Ghorsh. "With Geryon reinstalled as lord, you could gain torment those responsible for her death. Though you are wanted on over a hundred counts of treason here in Tantlin, its not like Geryon can't wipe your slate clean by an edict. You're one of his favorites, and I'm not foolish enough to slay a friend of our lord. Trust me, that's the only thing keeping you alive here. "

"I was hoping you would slay me, since I'm too much of a coward to do it myself. As for revenge, I could suppose I could slay Agares and Machalas, but it's useless to break the weapon, when the hand that wields them escapes punishment. Levistus' jealousy is to blame here, and my lord and I have both tried and failed. Levistus' prison would not allow a lesser Infernal to approach it, but even our combined might could not break through the ice. As fast as we crushed it, the prison simply reformed itself, all the while with Levistus laughing at us. After a week of our fury and anger, we were no closer to slaying our tormentor, and several times we were almost trapped ourselves in the ice. At that point, I realized that I would never have my vengeance, and so I surrendered."

Ghorst shook his head and turned to Reinhardt. "Satisfied?"

Reinhardt held out a finger and motioned towards the slot. Ghorsh bowed and let the disguised Gelugon approach Amon's cell.

"Err...hello Amon, it's me Reyzenhart."

"You!"

"Yes, it's I."

"Is Cozbinaer with you? Is she safe."

"No. She died on Avernus, I tried to….."

*SNAP CRACK*

Reinhardt wasn't sure what happened next. One moment he was outside Amon's cell. The next he was surrounded by shattered ice, iron, and bricks. A lean muscular man with an oversized wolf head had him by his neck and was repeatedly smashing it into the ground while Ghorsh and his stroller were thrown to the side. Greta was in her Gelugon form on the wolf creature's back, clawing, biting, and stabbing him with her tail to no avail as the wolf man shouted incoherently into Reinhardt's face. "You failed her! You abandoned her! Die !"

"Lis..Listen to …me…" pleaded Reinhardt as he grasped Amon's great clawed hands.

"Why should I? Your failure cost me everything! What can you offer me!"

"Rev..revenge….."

Amon loosened his grip. He straightened, and casually tossed Greta to the side. "Revenge? What can you offer me, that eluded both my lord and I's combined power."

Reinhardt adjusted his robe as he sat up, and patted his satchel. "I call it the Heart of Flame."


	19. Chapter 19

The first year of the third Reckoning

The frozen marsh between Tantlin and Coldsteel, Stygia

Reinhardt was impressed with both the vessel's speed, and begrudgingly its captain's piloting ability. Though Kyle did crash his ship during the Sahaugin attack earlier, it was more due to a giant fiendish shark jumping out of the ice than the Tiefling's steering. Reinhardt had expected some sort of patrol or guard to stop them, but Kyle easily evaded any obstacles this time.

"It's ..It's a great honor," stuttered Kyle as he piloted the Iceskiff. "Everyone's heard tales of the Great Wolf of the wilds. They said you would indiscriminately kill both Levistus' guards as well as merchants, but there was sort of a bandit hero quality about you. You were literally the lone wolf against all odds. I don't know what to say , except that I've never had such an important passenger aboard the ICe Grinder." Gushed the Tiefling at his skiff's new guest.

Reinhardt paused and looked at Kyle. The Ice Grinder? There was something about the name of the vessel that struck a chord with him, but it eluded him. There was some connection that…

"Keep your eyes on the ice," said Amon the Great wolf, standing tall at the main rail. Kyle stiffened at his command and did as he was told. Though his vessel was less than impressive in appearance, it was almost flying across the smooth ice towards its dangerous destination.

After his meeting with Ghorsh and securing the Pitfiend's Legions to his cause, Reinhardt managed to convince Amon to accompany him to Coldsteel. Although the old Duke might be an exile and an outcast but he still commanded respect and more importantly fear. With those those two's backings and the mercenaries of Stygia on retainer, Reinhardt thought he stood a chance for what was to come. It was a crazy plan, but Amon wasn't the definition of sane either.

Though Amon had lived in the wilds of Baator since the Great Reckoning and had recently been imprisoned in Ghorsh's dungeons, the bestial headed Duke still projected that lean and dangerous look about him. Besides the Arch Dukes themselves, Reinhardt thought he stood a reasonable chance in battle against any of the myriad nobles of Baator, from Pitfiends to the Whore Queens, and even most regular Dukes and Lords of the Infernal aristocracy. He admitted that it was mostly his vain pride speaking, but he had felt the punishing claws of Amon twice before and did not wish to test them a third time. To reinforce his thinking he felt the claw marks at his throat and wondered why his rapid regeneration hadn't healed them yet.

"The answer should be simple, I took a page from your tactics book. I regularly paint my nails with a varnish mixed with holy water, it hurts like Baator, but it hurts my foes even more,"explained Amon. "And it's not just your vanity speaking, you are a dangerous opponent. Your cunning makes up for your physical and magical short comings."

Reinhardt's pale skin turned a pinkish colour. "errr…did I?"

"Yes cousin, you thought out loud again,"laughed Greta the fourth passenger on the skiff. The barely dressed maiden stuck her head to the side of the vessel, and enjoyed the rush of wind that blew her hair ribbon like behind her. It also blew up her skirt. Reinhardt noted that Kyle was enjoying the view, and made a mental note to talk to Greta about 'dressing' down later. She was a Gelugon after all, not some base Succubus.

"Does he always do that?" asked Kyle as he worked the riggings, pretending not to stare at Greta. "He seems to do that a lot."

Amon growled. "It's something he should learn to overcome, especially when he treads into Geryon's court."

Reinhardt nodded. "I know, but before I deal with our true enemy, there are some things I must take care of first."

"Machalas," said Amon, baring his teeth.

"Yes. I know you desire the pleasure of dispatching him yourself, but he won't fight you. If I recall, he only fights those he deems weaker than himself," explained Reinhardt. "He'll literally take flight if you challenged him."

"A coward, through and through," agreed Amon.

"He maybe a coward, but he's a smart coward as well cunning. He won't attack unless he thinks he can win," added Greta. "Besides Agares, he's one of the few nobles that held his position through three changes of leadership. That is, assuming Geryon doesn't tear him to pieces as soon as his 'coronation' is over with. That's what I would expect of the Great Beast."

"Geryon can't barsh him," interjected Kyle. "One of the rules laid out by Asmodeus for his 'returning to the fold' so to speak, is keeping it square in Stygia. Agares and Machalas because of the chains of the legions they jangle , are to be given that grace. That specifically applies to Geryon's legendary wrath, but also to those that serve him."

The three Infernals looked at the tiefling in surprise.

"What? It's not like it's a big part of the dark. I hear the chant, I see the chant, I'm just telling you the chant right now. I'm no barmy clueless berk. I can put things together," smiled Kyle. "For example, I figured out that Reinhardt and his pretty little cousin aren't Tieflings are yah? Don't try to hide it, I've been watching you. You two are Halflings aren't you? That's why you two aren't shivering in the cold, cuz you secretly have a layer of blubber under your spell masks. Am I right or am I right? "

Amon howled with laughter as Reinhardt and Greta exchanged looks of disgust.

"Hey, don't worry. I kind of like Halflings," said Kyle with a wink. "They may be tricky but they come through when you least expect it."

While Kyle was amusing himself at his passenger's expense, his skiff made remarkable distance and they were soon at the gates of Coldsteel. The massive metal fortress sat on the ice like a great towering spike, and was said to be an ancient gift by some long forgotten elemental lord. Rings of rust at is base, and cracks on its side, were the only signs that marred its gleaming shell. Servants, retinues, and the banners of at least thirty lords and nobles throughout Baator were seen in camps around the fortress. A small tent city seemed to have taken hold around it.

As the skiff approached, Reinhardt could feel the wards around the place. He could feel Geryon's will and power enveloping the area. While his Lord had always been powerful, here was his seat of power, and his might was that of a god inside his fortress. Though he hadn't felt his lord's presence since the Great Reckoning, Reinhardt noted it was definitely different than before; greater, angrier, and more vast.

"Ok berks, I've gotten you to Coldsteel in one piece. I really should try out the professional tout thing instead of scavenging,"said Kyle as the Grinder pulled near the entrance. Several dark blue Abishai Infernals were waving and pointing where he should park his vessel, but the Tiefling feigned deafness and simply pulled into the nearest available slot.

"Thank you Kyle, I'm glad I met you when I arrived," said Reinhardt as he handed the Tiefling a roll of Grom Crowns.

Kyle threw the roll of coins into the air, and swiped them into his sleeve before they fell. "I'm always at your service, for the correct jink of course. "Amon followed and Kyle remained silent as the Duke gave him a short nod and a fierce glare. Reinhardt could see the Tiefling hold his breath and slowly exhale when Amon left.

Finally Greta stepped down off. Kyle graciously offered her a hand, and bowed deeply before her. Reinhardt rolled his eyes, as she offered him her hand, which he lightly kissed.

"Fare thee well," said Kyle as he scurried back onto his vessel as the blue Abishai guards arrived. "It's not every day I have a Duke, a wizard Halfling, and a princess aboard the Grifter. The boyz back in the Cage will never believe this," he said as the skiff began moving again.

"Such a charming man," said Greta as she waved good bye. Amon simply fell on all fours, before shifting into the form of a wolf larger than a stench kow before he began stalking towards the steps of the fortress. His mere passing sent servants and soldiers scurrying with each stride.

"He proved to be useful. He expedited things faster than I expected, " said Reinhardt as he followed Amon. "But its best that he leaves now. Things are going to get significantly more hazardous."

Amon turned his head and flashed his great teeth.

_Yes more hazardous….especially for our enemies._ He replied in his mind.

As Reinhardt marched down the hall behind Amon, he looked up at the high vaulted ceilings of the great hall of Coldsteel. While it was thoroughly decorated, there was an empty feeling about it. It was originally constructed to marshal five thousand fighting Infernals for war, but currently it was used as some sort of dining hall/banquet area.

A nondescript servant offered him a drink, but Reinhardt waved him off. Greta however graciously took two, and was soon out mingling with her Infernal friends.

Reinhardt guessed from the mutterings and whisperings of the courtiers that their party was the last. He didn't think they were waiting for him, but Amon on the other hand was a different matter. He wondered if Geryon would have sent for him from Ghorsh's prison or did they simply expect him to free himself when he got bored. Regardless, he guessed that the bulk of the dignitaries had been waiting here for a few weeks, but that was the minimum time expected of a celebration to welcome the return of an Archduke. From what he understood, the nobles that were summoned, himself included, had arrived earlier than expected. Reinhardt guessed it was mostly from fear, since Geryon had a well-deserved reputation for his wrath, but in Reinhardt's case it was all for Amirah's sake.

Amirah. Reinhardt closed his eyes and he could see her all wrapped up in silks, her feminine form tantalizing him from beneath her garb. He could see her looking at him with her cold eyes. She was probably angry at him for leaving, but she wouldn't survive in this brutal environment. Baator was no place for a Celestial. In his mind she looked angry at him, but her expression lightened when she realized what he had done and why he had done so.

And what have I done? Nothing so far. I've arranged my pieces, to show my foes that I'm serious, and now I'm baiting them for a trap. After the trap, then I go for the throat. Hopefully. Maybe….actually I don't even know if this will work. It's untested. However, it's Clovis' work. It must work if he said it would. Wait….am I talking outloud again?

Reinhardt looked around and saw no one staring. Amon was making his way to the end of the hall snarling at some servants, while Greta was chatting with three Horned Devils, one of which looked like he was missing an eye. Reinhardt breathed a sigh of relief as he patted his satchel once again.

To the left of him he saw what looked like an elderly Bearded devil in a modest but well-tailored robe. Reinhardt noted that while he seemed to be respected, none of the attendants waited on him. Was that the new lord of Avernus, Barbatos? The old Barbazu seemed to notice Reinhardt but merely gave him a slow nod.

Further down from the old Infernal was what could only be the Lady Fierna, recently deposed as an Archduchess by her own father Belial. The lusty Infernal had red skin and a curvaceous form. She looked even more exaggerated in her sexuality than Greta, and wore less as well.

To Reinhardt's right, was what appeared to be a Githyanki Gish. He had met quite a few of those Astral raiders in his time in Sigil, and thought them an aggressive and hostile lot, but this one was laughing and giggling with what appeared to be some night hags. Though she had the proper markings and lean appearance of her people, upon a second look, Reinhardt saw she had softer features than her kin. Perhaps a half breed?

"Ho, Reinhardt! " said a loud but familiar voice nearby. Reinhardt paused, most denizens here except maybe Kyle and Greta referred to him as Reyzenhart, few addressed him by his Tiefling name.

"Down here," said the voice. Reinhardt looked down and saw two imps. One was rather scrawny for his species, while the other was an extremely muscular imp. The muscular one was waving and pointing towards him, while the scrawny one attempted to hide behind his companion.

"Lord Baalphzon and Lord Daagos," said Reinhardt when he finally recognized him and bowed respectfully before the pair. He didn't have to of course, those two had fallen lower than he had after the Great Reckoning, but it was a matter of respect not pride.

Baalphzon the cursed was known to Reinhardt not because they had worked together during the Great Reckoning and not because they were both punished after their victories. The 'imp' also found his way to the same Prime world that Reinhardt had settled in, and though they didn't actively associate with each other, they both knew people in the same social circles.

"I didn't realize you were here in Stygia. I thought you were accompanying the Warmaster on one of his exploits," said Reinhardt.

"Well kind of. Warmaster Fetch and I are close, but we've gone our separate ways. However….I was following a twisted version of him on a parallel world. He has no magic and calls himself the Warlord there. A real heartless one, but tough enough to destroy our favorite demonic gnoll lord," said Baalphzon with a toothy grin. "Anyways, I'm here with my brother Daagos. Say hi to Reinhardt Daagos."

The smaller imp simply waved and ducked behind the larger one again. "Aww he's shy, " chuckled the bigger imp.

"An understandably reaction," noted Reinhardt." Considering he was amongst the greatest of the Pitfiends, and then stripped of his power and cursed into the form of a diminutive imp, you can imagine that he has many enemies and vengeful subordinates seeking him out."

"Pffft I am in the same boat," laughed Baalphzon as he raised his arms and flexed his scaled arms. "You don't see me running from my own shadow."

"True, but there are rumors that you've regained your powers back," winked Reinhardt.

"Aww, don't go spoiling my fun," laughed the big imp. "Let's just say, the less they know about me, the more they assume about poor Daagos here."

"Understood," said Reinhardt as he went to retrieve Greta.

He found his cousin consoling the three Horned Devils he saw her with earlier.

"…and after Iyxin got shot in the eye, Steamwrath and that little bitch just vanished," complained the largest of the three. "We were more concerned about Steamwrath than those two idiots, so we let them go …and umm I guessed they escaped."

Greta laughed. "That's hilarious . Hey if you three happen to be released from your service due to your incompetence, I'm always hiring. Hey cousin, you have to listen to these three's story….."she said as she saw Reinhardt, but he had little time for socializing.

Reinhardt waded past Greta and her friends, and came unexpectedly face to face with an old man with an iron staff. While he hadn't seen him in ages, the fiend appeared to have aged badly. "Agares…" hissed Reinhardt.

"Reyzenhart…..I did not expect you to come," said the old Duke in a weak voice.

"I did not expect you to be here either, I thought you were wiser," said Reinhardt as he glared at the fiend.

"I would have preferred to stay in my tower, but Geryon insisted on my attendance," sighed Agares as he crouched over while supporting himself with his staff. Reinhardt thought his withered skin seemed thinner, and his ratty robe looked even more decrepit than he remembered. "I suppose even with Asmodeus' amnesty, a day of reckoning shall soon come. A traitor always gets what he deserves…. "

Reinhardt was caught off guard by the old man's consignment to his fate. He had expected the old Duke to hide behind Baator's laws, to show some arrogance, or at least some bravado, not a broken down creature ready to accept his fate. Reinhardt wasn't sure how to react, but then he saw someone he didn't expect to see. Not here, not in Geryon's throne of power.

From a distance, he almost looked like Reinhardt's brother. He wore a well-tailored blue tunic and trousers, and had dark hair, pale skin, and a goatee like Reinhardt. Instead of appearing thin though, the man had wide shoulders and a broad square face, with two large pointed horns sprouting from his forehead. While Reinhardt had a hard look about him, this man also had a handsome and noble air. Levistus.

Or at least that was what Reinhardt initially thought. The disguised Gelugon reached once again for his satchel, but relaxed when he noticed something was wrong. Upon closer inspection, it wasn't the former lord at all. It was just a weak projection of his power. It didn't radiate the suffocating aura of power, or the eternal ice that was Levistus' trademark, though Reinhardt did feel a slight aura of cold.

"Well, well, after all these years of pursuit, the renegade insect shows himself at last," said the Avatar of Levistus. The projection then turned to Agares and slapped him on the back, almost toppling the old man. "All those assassins you sent out, all those useless spies you sent to find this Gelugon and the stolen Cozbinaer, and he finally shows up at the hint of a party and a promotion. I should crush you here for your incompetence, but alas that is not in my job description," he laughed.

Reinhardt smirked. "Well, it could be. I mean you don't currently hold Asmodeus' favor, but we both know things change. I'm sure once the lord of Nessus sees how poorly run Stygia is after Geryon takes over, he'll be clamoring to put you back in charge. I mean, what type of Lord allows bandits, roaming bands of Sahuagin, and the slow decay of Tantlin under his watch? "

Levistus eyes grew black. "I don't like your tone or what you are suggesting."

Reinhardt stared right back. "Then do something about it….."

Reinhardt could feel all eyes on the party upon him, as he matched wills with the Avatar of Levistus. The great hall grew silent, as the likelihood of a battle grew.

"Enough!" said a voice that shook the metal walls of Coldsteel.

The great hall grew silent.

Reinhardt looked and saw Geryon in all his terrible magnificence, but instead of a bat winged giant with the body of a snake, and the arms of a great furred beast, his lord took an even more horrible form. He was armored now, like some ancient gladiator, and now sported three heads and four arms. Multiple horns sprouted from his head like some grisly crown and he was even larger than Reinhardt remembered.

At his right was the bestial form of Amon, taking his proper place at his master's side. To his left was the massive Herodias ;a former outcast like Amon, but less aggressive with his insurgency during his exile.

The Avatar of Levistus bowed towards Geryon, but the Archduke paid him no heed. Having been slighted, Levistus stepped back into the crowd.

Reinhardt however stepped forward and crisply saluted the monster before him. Geryon responded with a curt nod, and then the hall's festivities resumed again.

"You've certainly….changed my lord," said Reinhardt as the attention shifted from him.

"My master wishes to know if she is with you?" asked Herodias, as Geryon stared at him with all three heads.

Reinhardt lowered then shook his head. "No my lord. I defended her the best I could. I was prepared to die for her, but she …sent me away…."

"LIEESSSS!" shrieked a voice overhead. The hall grew silent again as a dark winged form flew from the ceiling, and buzzed the hall once before landing between Geryon and Reinhardt. "For millennia I have endured this curs lies. Even as Agares' assassins pursed him, this coward had insulted and harassed me with his crazed tales. "

"Hello Machalas, " said Reinhardt. "I miss you too."

"Do not twist your words to my lord. My forces were sent to rescue Lady Cozbinaer from Reyzenhart and his pack of conspirators. I defeated you in battle, but you fled the field with Lady Cozbinaer as a hostage," hissed Machalas.

"That is not how I recalled those events. No I did not flee with Cozbi…Cozbinaer. She sent me away as you ripped her throat away."

Machalas grinned, and snorted. "Do not insult our lord by naming her so casually. And do not spin deceptions of your escape. We've heard them for a millennium. Agares can confirm that the wards we placed prevented all magical escape, so the only way you could have survived was to use Lady Cozbinaer to barter your way out, since my soldiers were sworn not to harm her. We only wish to see to the lady's safety."

Almost as one, the entire court in attendance rolled their eyes. Even the Avatar of Levistus chuckled at Machalas crude lies.

Reinhardt cleared his throat and faced Geryon. "Please my lord, ignore this fool. Though I do not have Cozbinaer at my side, I have returned by your request. I have under my banner three companies of mercenaries, as well as the Legions stationed at Tantlin and Lord Ghorsh's command. Reinstate me as part of your court and I can…."

"WAIT!" screeched Machalas. "Do not accept this bug into your fold. His armies are weak…just like him ! Though it is by Asmodeus' decree to keep the peace, that nobles and Generals of Geryon's court shall not fight each other, this creature has not been accepted back into your service yet. I demand by right as a Duke of Baator to fight him for his past crimes against me and to all of Stygia. I demand to do battle with him for the honor of Lady Cozbinaer."

Geryon remained motionless for a while before his middle head nodded in agreement. Amon bared his savage teeth and bobbed his head in approval. The court roared in approval.

"I will prepare the arena immediately," said Herodias.

"Prepare for your end," hissed Machalas before taking flight once again.

Reinhard watched the winged Duke with a grim face. When he was finally out of sight , his stony visage finally broke out into a grin. "Well that went easier than expected."


	20. Chapter 20

The first year of the third Reckoning

The Tower of Agares, Stygia

Reinhardt?

Amirah shot up from her rest.

She remembered being impaled by the big Horned Devil and then slammed hard into the ice. Her lifeblood was draining into the tundra, and she claws and hands reaching out to her. Trapped souls in the ice hungrily devouring her essence.

She recalled Garth and Allison leading the charge, but they were too far away to save her. Her final thought was a great metal claw crashing down on her body, before the darkness took her.

But…somehow she was alive. She looked around and saw she was lying on a bed of furs belonging to various unidentified animals. She was in a stone room, with a small fire place in the corner. She was naked but appeared to be unharmed. In fact, she touched her chest, where the pitchfork had protruded and saw that the wound was gone, leaving only a light mark.

She instinctively hopped into a defensive crouch, and attempted to summon Kelvan's blade, but to her dismay she could not. She probably dropped it during the fray. However she did spot her silks in a corner, but frowned when she noticed them stained with blood, mainly her own, effectively ruining them. Fortunately to save her modesty, her captors or rescuers left a light robe nearby. It was slightly taller than her frame in the style of the ancient Devas, but it did the job.

As she finished dressing, she heard a small rap from one of the walls. "Lady Amirah, are you decent?" asked a dry frail voice.

Though the robe helped, she felt naked without a weapon. Still, she had her lightning and did not feel any magic constraining her to this form but recalled how easily those Horned Devils were able to shift her out of her wind shape. "Yes, come in," she said at last.

The wall glowed briefly, and the jagged outline of a door formed. The outline faded, revealing a crumbled doorway, with an old hunched man with a stringy beard standing before her. He leaned heavily on his iron staff and wore a ratty robe, and with his small horns, gray scales, and red eyes appeared to be a wizened Tiefling of some sort. Of course Amirah knew that wasn't the case. She could feel his power before he even entered the room.

"You have me at a disadvantage sir, You know my name, but I do not know how to address you," said Amirah cautiously.

"Duke Agares at your service," he said as he bowed slightly.

Amirah stared at the frail old man, she wasn't good with names especially given that her memory had been previously erased, but she recalled the name of Agares. He was one of the Infernals that betrayed and almost killed Reinhardt so long ago on Avernus.

"But, are you really at my service or is that a simply a polite way to say I'm a prisoner," she asked.

Agares sighed. "You are free to leave whenever you want. After all you are my guest. You were brought here by …Steamwrath afterall. "

Amirah was still dubious but nodded all the same. "Yes, I remember I think. Your golem or construct Steamwrath was under attack, and I foolishly decided to assist it. It appeared I underestimated my enemy though, and they got the best of me. Now if you excuse me, I must be on my way. My friend, desperately needs my presence."

Agares held up his withered hand to his mouth and suppressed a cough. "Perhaps, though I know not his plan, Reyzenhart seems to have achieved what he came for. He's apparently scheduled for a fight to the death, with Duke Machalas of all things."

Amirah stopped, as lightning flashed in her eyes. "What? A fight to the death? How do you know of Reinhardt…I mean Reyzenhart? And where is he?"

Agares waved his iron staff and a bone chair appeared beneath him. He slumped wearily on to it. He then coughed again and pointed to her pile of furs. "Please, humor an old man and take a seat. This is a story I can't rush."

Amirah sighed and did as she was told. Though she knew him by reputation, felt his evil and power, she still didn't feel threatened by him, at least not yet. If he wanted to, he could easily have confined her without resorting to this charade. Infernals were more straight to the point, and did not often involve deceptions like their Abyssal enemies.

"Reyzenhart, or Reinhardt if you prefer, is currently in Geryon's court, and it appears he has manipulated Machalas the bat lord to challenge him to a duel. A clever ploy, since if he would have challenged him, I am sure Machalas would have declined , as is his right," explained Agares. "My Aspect is watching all of this as it unfolds."

"Aspect? Are you a god?" asked Amirah as she looked at the old Infernal respectfully. Only Deities or Demigods, or in this case Archdukes were able to manifest an extensions of their will. While she guessed this Agares was powerful, she hadn't expect him to be on a whole different level of power.

Agares shook his head. "I am no god, but I have discovered some of their secrets. I cannot conjure a true Avatar , but with great effort I can project an Aspect. It's a parlor trick really, but I hate leaving my tower, especially to a place so prone to violence, and warded so well from escape magic."

Amirah nodded. "Speaking of 'escape' magic. How did I get here? I'm no wizard, but I was told Coldsteel and the surrounding areas were warded against powerful magics. I can't imagine Steamwrath carried me and sprinted here with those Horned Devils about, the creature was missing its leg."

"Steamwrath….well let's say Steamwrath has unique abilities," sighed Agares. "We'll just leave it at that."

Amirah nodded again. "How did you know my name? And how do you know my relationship with Reinhardt? Do you plan to use this against him? "

Agares laughed, and then fell into a heavy bout of hacking. When the old fiend finally calmed down he waved his staff and summoned two floating cups. He offered one to Amirah, but she respectfully turned it down. After drinking his own beverage the old Duke sighed. "We haven't met, but I've been keeping tabs on first Reinhardt, and then on the pair of you since your rescue from the Styx. Aye, though my surveillance has not been constant, I have gained enough information to tell you that the pair of you defeated the Balor hybrid Vilehorn a second time, as well as your times in Sigil, Carcerii, and of course currently in that Primer world you are living in. Surprisingly its these last few years that I have the least information on , since oddly I've lost a few agents that I've sent against that Grom territory. I suppose even Primers have talented spies. Still, I do know well enough to identify who and what you are. "

"Why would you do this? What schemes are you plotting?" she demanded.

Agares shrugged awkwardly, shifting his thin shoulders first from one shoulder then painfully slowly to his other. "No schemes. Originally I was tasked to assassinate Reinhardt, but I could not bring myself to do it. Like Geryon, I am loyal, even though at the time I served a different master. I sent some token agents at first to divert suspicion, then I pretty much kept tabs on him in case there arose a situation in the future…."

"….where you were forced to kill him?"

"….to be blunt, yes. Luckily that did not occur. In fact the opposite happened, he was recalled back to Stygia to join Geryon's court. To expedite his return, I dropped some slight hints to those fools, Allisonara and Garthraxus, to locate him, but from Steamwrath's report, you already know this."

Amirah attempted to take in what Agares was telling him. His motives seemed benign, but it just didn't seem right. She wasn't sure why he was helping her. Was it to gain Reinhardt's favor? If that was the case….."Wait, Reinhardt is staying here isn't he? I mean in Stygia. In Baator. He's going to kill this Machalas person and take his place in Geryon's court. He's going to…"

Amirah stopped, for the first time since she arrived in Stygia she felt true fear. Was Reinhardt going to abandon her? She could stay in Stygia if he wanted, she hated this place, but she could learn to adapt for him…but if that was the case, why didn't he bring her along. The pair of them always fought better together than apart. They were a team. Ever since he brought her back from the Styx, he was her world. And she suspected that even before the Styx, that was the case as well. For lack of a better word, they were destined. She was his…and he was…

"I..I have to get to Coldsteel…" she blurted as her head struggled to comprehend. "I have to confront him before he fights this Machalas person."

Agares slowly nodded. "As I said before, you are free to leave, but before you leave I must be honest. I do not really understand what he is trying to accomplish. His goals and motives are a mystery to me. Even if you ignore the fact, that his insect Gelugon is the most alien of any Infernal species, Reyzenhart…well you must know this by now, the way he thinks is 'different'. I think of myself as clever, brilliant really, but even I can't understand the strategies and tactics he commits himself to. However I do know he cares deeply for you, and that he is about to duel a dangerous creature, known as Duke Machalas. Such a thing is dangerous in Baator. Time and again, a devil strikes at the weakest spot, and if that is one's lover than so be it. Though I wish you the best of luck wherever you are headed, I am sure Duke Machalas wishes you ill will especially if he thinks he can use that as an advantage against his opponent. "

"I am not afraid of this Machalas."

"Then you do so at your own peril. However Reinhardt might be afraid for you, and we both know how distractions work against you in battle."

Amirah furrowed her eyebrows as she bowed. "Yes I understand," she said before walking out of the room; as promised Agares did not attempt to stop her. She was still weakened by her fight, and not sure how long or fast she could fly, but she could not stand hearing Agares' accusations anymore.

Was her presence in Stygia holding him back? Was that the reason he left her on Grom, because she would get in his way? That wasn't the Reinhardt she knew, but he was a Gelugon at heart, a strange Gelugon she admitted, but one nonetheless. Did returning to Stygia awaken the evil in him? She wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she had to leave this place. Even if she could find her way to his side, could she actually help him in her weakened condition? Maybe fresh air, even if it was the Stygian air, would clear her head.

Though she didn't know the layout of the tower, she could sense the way the air moves about it. She was the wind after all. She easily detected what appeared to a vent on one of the upper floors and started climbing the stairs to find it. As she made her way up, she felt an unnatural foul presence in the air nearby. Sickly yellow steam. Steamwrath? She wasn't sure why, but felt compelled to give the creature her thanks before she left. She wasn't even sure if it could even appreciate that concept, but her Azata pride demanded she at least attempt to do so.

Like the hidden door that Agares shifted through, Amirah found a similar barrier along an unassuming wall. Having little time for niceties she shifted into wind and easily slipped through the holes. Inside was the great construct itself, but it was hanging from heavy chains as smaller mechanical constructs that resembled dragonflies repaired its holes and shorn leg. Several ancient rusted machines and a large glass tube filled with opaque ochre vapors sat at the side of the room. All about was poisonous yellow gas, but Amirah didn't care. While she wasn't immune to poison, she was the breeze and the gale, and something as trivial as an airborne toxin would not touch her.

Shifting back into her elfin form Amirah stood before the great construct. "Thank you for rescuing me," she said curtly, even though she wouldn't have needed rescuing if she didn't come to the construct's aid first. Still, it was the deed that was important not the circumstance, and Amirah was grateful for that.

The construct did not say a word as it hung motionlessly from its chains.

Amirah felt awkward conversing with this unresponsive hulk of brass and iron, could it even hear her or let alone understand her? "I..I'm not much for small talk, but I must be off. I need to return to my own world," she said before shifting back to wind.

"Wait…." Croaked a weak feminine voice behind her. Amirah stopped her transformation and spun around. She didn't see anyone at first, but paused when she saw something moving inside the tube of opaque gas. It was a humanoid of some sort, a woman with a wrinkled body, wisps of green hair, and a heavily scarred throat. It looked like a harridan,a crone, or perhaps a hag. It was hard to gaze directly at this poor twisted creature, save for her wide crimson eyes. They were kind and gentle, but more importantly they were mesmerizing.

As Amirah attempted to pull herself away from this creature's strangely hypnotic gaze, iron and brass creaked and groan as Steamwrath awoken. The massive creature flopped down from its chains with a crash, before walking towards the tube. It then folded open, raising the iron bands from its chassis to revealing an empty slot inside. Then to Amirah's shock it reached out, grabbed the glass tube and inserted the container as well as the creature inside into its core.

"I…I….don't know what to say," said Amirah still in shock. "You're Steamwrath?"

Steamwrath stomped around a few times, testing its repairs, and when satisfied it turned to Amirah and opened up a slot in its heavy oversized fist. Ejecting a golden scimitar before her.

"The golden blade of Kelvan! " she said as she grasped the blade. She swung it around a few times to test it, and when satisfied it was the real thing, she placed it away seemingly in midair. " How did you retrieve it? Even an Infernal construct would be burned by simply touching it."

"True, but the blade will not hurt one such as I. I was a Celestial once, " rumbled Steamwrath. It's voice was loud and mechanical, unlike the weak withered one it used before.

"I owe you twice the thanks, but I unfortunately I cannot return the favor now. I need to leave this world and think."

"You need to be with Reinhardt," rumbled the machine.

"Eh?"

"Agares had a portent recently, a magical vision that Reinhardt would return, specifically through the Kheshatta portal by Set's old realm. I knew that if Agares saw him returning, others would as well, so I went to assist him when he returned. He never did make it through that portal, but you did. Though I did not know who you were at first, I did recognize Garthraxus and Allisonara. While I only know Allisonara professionally, Garthraxus amuses me. He has a rough charm to him, I suppose it's his beard that he's so proud of. When that half fiend and his allies attacked your group, I was spurred to act and blunted their assault," explained Steamwrath as it opened and shut its great battlefists in a menacing manner.

"Afterwards I was curious, and followed you. While I did not spot Reinhardt, I knew that Allisonara and Garthraxus were once his close allies. So I followed them, hoping that they would lead me to him. It was hard, given you had Stench kow mounts, but this shell is tireless. Unfortunately, those Horned Devils spotted me and attacked me instead. While this body is strong, its not match for five of them. I would have most likely been slain, but you saved me. During that battle, you were felled yourself, but you …but you called out his name as you laid dying."

"I remember…I called out Reinhardt…." whispered Amirah more confused than ever.

"Aye…that's when it struck me. You were Amirah, you were his Assimar he often talked about so dearly, though clearly you are a Bralani Eladrin, or Azata if you like. I knew I could not let you fall, so with a surge of strength I hobbled towards you and channeled enough energy to break through the wards that protect Coldsteel and teleport both of us to Agares tower. "

"No, this can't be. No one remembers me, or at least not with that much detail. All memory of me was erased when I was almost drowned in the Styx."

"Correct, but not for one who was once touched by divinity. Though I don't appear so now, but I was once a goddess long ago. A minor goddess, but I possessed enough power to recall those that others had forgotten, especially one whose memory was enshrined in love."

Amirah wasn't sure what to think. This creature had a ring of truth about it, but it couldn't possibly know anything about love. Could it?

"While Infernal magic often reacts poorly to Azatas, I have enough Celestial magic in me to heal your near fatal wounds. As for myself, well I let Agares' little helpers repair my shell while I recuperated the best I can with the poisonous yellow gas I so depend on. "

"You are trapped in that tube?"

"Yes I am , and yes that is all that is left of me. Only Agares' infernal machines and accursed gas keeps me alive. It's not much of a life, but there are things that keeps a person besides beauty. "

Amirah blinked at the creature in confusion. "L..Love?" She asked more confused than ever.

"Yes..love. The force that kept me going for countless millennia, even before I was trapped in this form, the power that eventually felled me from the heavens, and the power that will compel you to go to Reinhardt's side."

"But…what if I'm a distraction, what if this Machalas uses me to hurt Reinhardt?" asked Amirah, still unbelieving that she was getting advice about the heart from this strange withered creature stuck in a hulk of iron and brass.

"What if your presence spurs him to greatness? What if knowing your life is dependent on him , he fights harder than ever? Even Agares' portents can't scry this answer," said Steamwrath. "However, if Reinhardt should fall, I would like to think he would like to see you one more time."

Amirah nodded. Whatever this creature was, its words always appeared to resonate with her and despite its monstrous appearance it seemed to have a Celestial's heart. "Yes, you are right. I am a fool not to follow my heart. I will go to Reinhardt's side, but I'm still weakened. I'm not sure if I could maintain flight all the way there, let alone find my way there," she admitted.

"I'll accompany you to Coldsteel, but we must hurry. After my little escape, the wards had been increased to the point that my ever weakening magic can't penetrate. Though this body might be slow, it is fairly steady," said Steamwrath.

Amirah agreed. "I don't know why you are doing this, but I thank you a third time now. Though it is I that owe you, may I ask your proper name? Steamwrath suits your appearance, but not your …inner self."

Steamwrath paused motionless for a few seconds, before its rumbling voice sounded again. "Cozbinaer, but you can call me Cozbi. I prefer you keep this to yourself, but I doubt anyone will believe you."

* * *

><p>The pair marched out of the fortress, and began their slow march towards Coldsteel. Amirah attempted a few flights, but the Stygian air was draining more and more out of her. She had been in the lower planes before and recalled its prolonged effect, especially on the wounded. Back in the Gray Wastes, her warband would actually leave after each fight to recuperate elsewhere, but she did not have that luxury. If what Agares said was true, Reinhardt might not last that long.<p>

"I'm sorry Amirah, " rumbled Steamwrath. "I'm not sure we can make it. After all my talk about love, I think it might be physically impossible to arrive in time."

Amirah wasn't sure how to reply. She still wasn't even sure if she should be at Reinhardt's side, but she was determined to see this through. She was about to respond to Steamwrath when a large vessel made of ice and wood, smashed through a bank of snow and skidded to a stop before them.

"Oii! I knew she was alive," said the gruff voice of Garth as a great bearded head popped over the Ice Skiff's railing. "She's won't be going to the dead book on my watch."

"Your watch eh? I think thanks should be given to Lord Steamwrath," sniffed Allison as she sported a sling around one of her arms. "By the way, I'm glad you made it, given how unpredictable that binding you had placed on us, I wasn't sure what would happen if you died before our contract was completed. I was also uncertain if we were being compelled towards you or towards your corpse, but here you are alive and atop your.. new umm...friend? Baator knows how you tamed that savage creature, I guess it must be your Celestial charms. "

"Thank Arborea. I'm glad you two are safe, " smiled Amirah. "I'm sorry if my rash actions put you in danger."

"Pfft, danger is my middle name. Garthdangeraxus, the danger is mostly silent, " grinned Garth. "Besides those Horned Devils may be tough, but I've been through worse. Now, my fingers on the other hand, whoever did that was a real bitch. It's not like I can regenerate like your boyfriend or whatever. "

Amirah rolled her eyes.

"Seriously," said Garth holding his hand. "I heard those Gelugon boys can regenerate their limbs. That must be handy."

Amirah nodded," Aye, I've seen Reinhardt regenerate from just his heart after it was carved out of his chest."

"Really?" asked Allison in shock. " Who did such a thing to him?"

"Err I did, but that's a different story," explained Amirah." I don't know how you two found us, or where you got this vessel, but we can sure use a ride," smiled Amirah. She then looked at Steamwrath and waited for a reply, but the construct said nothing. Amirah nodded, and decide to play it her way.

"We? " asked a pale Tiefling with mousy brown hair and some lopsided pointed bone spurs. "You don't expect me to take that abomination aboard the Grinder do you?"

Amirah paused and stared at that Tiefling. He was generic looking at best, but he reminded her of someone she met a long time ago. To this day she wasn't sure if it was a dream or reality, but he really looked like a younger version of a man that…

"Well, what are waiting for," grunted Garth as he hopped out of the vessel and began pushing Steamwrath aboard. "If the lady want's her new toy along for the ride, we're bound to bring it along. "


	21. Chapter 21

The first year of the third Reckoning

The Fortress of Coldsteel, Stygia

"This is the second time today I've made this trip," said Kyle as his Iceskiff slowed before the fortress. Several Blue Abishai started to screech and point at his vessel, but the Tiefling simply drifted the skiff at the nearest mooring, scattering the angry attendants. "Now, which one of you berks is going to cross my palm with jink?"

Garth and Allison appeared to look elsewhere, and Steamwrath remained motionless. Amirah sighed and retrieved a roll of coins, seemingly from out of the air and tossed them to the boatman.

"Hmm, Grommish crowns? They must be popular ", he said as he examined the coins briefly before pocketing them.

With their fare paid, the small band disembarked from the Iceskiff before facing the great metal fortress.

"Anyways berks, good luck, and stay out of the dead book," shouted Kyle as his skiff shot off again, just as the Blue Abishai regrouped and almost swarmed his vessel.

"That guy was weird," snorted Garth.

"Aye, but we have other worries," said Allisonara. "If Machalas is indeed going to duel Reyzenhart, Reinhardt, or whatever he calls himself, than you can be sure he is stacking the odds against him. We have to make sure we stack things back the other way, and then some."

Garth nodded and held out his non maimed hand. "Drugged wine, invisible blow darts, curses, hexes, jinxes, maybe some gremlins for his gear, and I think I had some mirrors we can use to shine light in Machalas eyes during the battle. Bats are sensitive right? Or maybe a high pitch whistle? Ooh…I also have some fiendish Quickling buddies. They can interfere and prolly not be seen."

Amirah raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really, is all this necessary? Reinhardt is a good fighter you know."

Allison gave her a knowing smirk. "Well, people of our moral disposition don't exactly fight fair, and we like to hedge our bets. Also his victory facilitates having this binding removed. I'm not exactly sure the terms, but it did involve bringing you to Reinhardt. That's not happening if Machalas tears him apart, and present his body for Levistus to eat. "

"Truly? " asked Amirah as she looked at Steamwrath.

The iron and brass furnace nodded and Amirah cringed. She had heard of the Frozen Lord's cannibalism before, but thought it mere rumors and propaganda spread by his enemies.

Despite the dark vision of Reinhardt being served to Levistus as dinner, Amirah shook her head. "No, Reinhardt wouldn't want it this way. He would want a fair battle, one where he could match his power with his foes to determine the winner. He would…"

"Err…wait. Are we talking about the same Reinhardt here? "asked Garth. "Dirty tricks is what he's famous for."

"Aye," nodded Allison. "Even his greatest victory was attributed to an unorthodox, almost blasphemous tactic. The chant was, he somehow coerced Lady Cozbinaer to reveal her true name to him. She was then captured by the enemy, scouted their fortress, and recalled with the power of her name by Reinhardt before convincing that traitorous Machalas to attack. The victory was nice of course, but …well you don't reveal your true name to anyone. "

Amirah had heard a little about the lore of the true names of Infernals. How knowing one, gave a person power and control over the corresponding creature. She wondered if what Allison said was true, and looked towards Steamwrath for a sign, but the construct made no movement to give any indication of the truth.

"Regardless, I only want you to spoil any plots Machalas might have, and to lend moral support?"

"Moral support? " snickered the pair of Infernals, attempting not to laugh out loud.

Amirah waved off their laughter as she marched into the fortress. One of the guards attempted to stop the elfing woman, but the sight of Steamwrath wading behind her was a sufficient enough invitation for their group.

* * *

><p>Reinhardt shifted to his insect form and looked at his chitinous form in the mirror. There was a big red X marked on his chest.<p>

I should have gotten Amon to help with this. This is going to hurt.

He snapped his main claws together and dug them into his chest.

Maybe if I rip out my chest plate really fast I could dig it out. No, I'll probably pass out first from the pain.

"Err Reinhardt, before you do something stupid, I need to ask some questions," said a voice from the shadows, interrupting his hesitant thoughts.

Reinhardt shifted back to his Tiefling form, and spun around. "Earl? " he asked when he spotted a non descript man in the corner of the room.

"Err…I know you're about to duel this Machalas character, but were you about to …ummm…." Earl made a stabbing motion towards his own chest.

"Yes…I mean no….I mean its complicated," sighed Reinhardt.

During his travels after his exile, Reinhardt had met and fought many powerful beings. Primus, lord of the Modrons, Vilehorn/Naome/Kelvann a triple crossbreed mutant of pure evil, General Olive, a tactical genius and weapon master, Emperor Clovis, the reincarnation of a dark god, Warmaster Fetch, he who kills deities and defies fate, Ella the Mistress of Dragons, Tiamat, The Doomsinger, The Great Squirrel, the Avatar of Entropy, amongst many many others. Given his powers and experience, Reinhardt dealt with most of them on a fairly even footing. There were some of course much greater than him, but Reinhardt always had an escape planned if fleeing was the best option. That was not the case with Earl.

Earl was unique. The Grommers called him the Grandfather of Assassins and that was an apt name. Reinhardt assumed he was a fair fighter, but of course he never fought fair. If he wanted you dead, well…you had little choice in that matter. The fact that Earl had crossed through the Great Wheel to confront him was unsettling to Reinhardt, however the fact that he was still alive gave him a slight feeling of relief.

"Why are you here? "asked Reinhardt.

Earl smiled. "I think that's my line. Anyways, it's not really my business what you do on your spare time. Normally people would wait till after the Imperial visit to go on vacation but I'll just attribute that to poor timing on your part. However, I am interested in a certain forge that went missing."

Reinhardt frowned. He reached to his satchel and pulled a large black iron orb from it. " Yes that was me. While the Emperor calls it his personal money making project, I have been calling it the Heart of Flame."

Earl nodded. "An apt name from what I understand. Whatever you call it, I heard it's quite dangerous."

Reinhardt shrugged. "Aye. In its current state, it is too dangerous to handle. It was designed to generate heat hot enough to smelt adamant, but to do so the magic inside it is balanced so perfectly it perpetually feeds upon itself in the process. Thus making it impossible… to turn off. It's quite remarkable really, an engineering masterpiece of artifice. I suppose you could break it, and trigger a massive explosion, but Clovis sheathed it in this adamantium shell, similar to the ones his grandfather used to trap Abyssal lords, and without even looking I can sense wards of the highest order have been woven inside it to reinforce it some more. I'm sure Clovis has some facility constructed to handle this, but one misstep and it could render a whole mountain or a whole province inhabitable."

"Yes, so I've been told this. While the Emperor wants his little project back, Olive was actually glad that you took it. She hoped you took it far away and out of Grom. Given where we are, she has that part right. I on the other hand think it suspicious that you took it to Stygia of all places. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not racially profiling you or anything. I was one of the first to know you are an Ice Devil, and I don't hold that against you. We all need a little tyranny and oppression now and again to keep the masses in order, but it makes me worried that you've taken this very dangerous item to Geryon's newly reformed court. Are you attempting to curry favor with him? Are you going to lay waste to a country of heretics in the prime with that? I can't let you use it for such a purpose, you know I try to live loosely by a 'code', also…my girlfriend would kill me. "

Reinhardt shook his head. "No, nothing so devious. To be honest, I was originally going to dump it in the Styx so it would be forgotten forever, even by the Emperor, but since I've been here an idea of its use has sprouted in my mind."

"Really? Tell me?"

Reinhardt sighed and bared his X marked chest to Earl. "I'll tell you, but have to give me a hand with this afterwards."

Earl looked at him in shock.

Reinhardt chuckled. "Don't be squeamish. It's not the first time I've had my heart ripped out."

* * *

><p>The Arena of Coldsteel was a sunken oval adjacent to the main hall. It had several rectangular boxes for dignitaries, and several tiers of regular seating for the soldiers, guards, and servants. It could hold roughly five thousand Baatorians, a literal legion, but as news of the upcoming duel spread the arena quickly filled to capacity and beyond.<p>

Amirah cursed herself as she followed Steamwrath through the upper crowds. She wasn't sure what she was hoping for, but not this. She thought that if she saw Reinhardt she could convince him of another way, but she hadn't and the duel was drawing closer.

This wasn't him. Fighting in some Infernal arena wasn't how Reinhardt operated. He was a talker, a writer, a merchant, a planner, and saved fighting only as a last resort. He wasn't a blood thirsty gladiator or bravado. Was the Stygian air and water having an effect on him? Was he simply a savage Gelugon in his core? Was this his true self, and the one she knew for so many centuries was just a lie that his exile forced him to adapt to?

As Steamwrath pushed its way to the edge of the oval arena, Amirah could see Garth wading through the crowd , even as Allison flew and landed next to her; quickly shifting from her Erinyes form to that of a dwarven maiden.

"I've heard that Geryon keeps a tight watch on duels. He's a purist and enjoys fair battles, but that still hasn't stopped Machalas from pooling magic items to his advantage, " reported Allison. "As for Reinhardt, there's no sign of him. Maybe he thought wiser of challenging a Duke of Hell and fled…."

Though the thought was hopeful, Amirah knew that would not be the case. Whatever Reinhardt was, he was no coward.

"Oh hey, guys. I didn't spot any trouble, but look who I found," said Garth as he finally caught up to them . A young woman with a platinum blonde ponytail wearing an exotic dancer outfit consisting of strips of silver chainmail followed him.

"Greetings Lord Steamwrath," she said as she carefully curtsied politely to the great construct.

"You remember Gretaxus right? " said Garth.

"Of course…." Said Allison in an icy voice.

"I like the new look Allisonara, dwarf looks good on you, " said the young woman with a giggly smile. "Who's your pretty new friend?"

Garth looked confused. "Umm… Grommyangrywind?"

Amirah nodded.

"That's a mouthful Miss Grommy, you can call me Greta. Are you excited for the fight?" she asked. "I'm a good friend of one of the duelists."

"Too excited…." Sighed Amirah as they finally reached their box seats. She wondered if she should question Greta abouch Machalas, but she doubt she would get any useful information from her.

There was a great stone chair for Steamwrath, and a normal one for her. Old Agares was already there, propping himself up on his iron staff, and Amirah noted that he seemed significantly weaker than his form in his tower. Was this the difference between an Aspect she wondered? Though Allison, Garth, and this Greta woman weren't officially invited to seat with the nobility, the three slipped past the Tiefling ushers, claiming to be important members of Steamwrath's retinue.

"Sweet, box seats, Err hi Agares, we're with her…" said Garth as he slid into the last seat. Allison was forced to stand, which seemed to suit her fine, while Greta happily hopped onto the dwarven Bearded Devil's lap.

Before the group was settled a great gong rang to silence the crowd. A massive creature, with three humanoid heads, a great serpents tail, and four arms with chiseled muscles slithered into the head of the arena.

"Is..is that Geryon? I didn't know he had three heads? " whispered Amirah to Steamwrath.

"Aye, most people think of him as his old gorilla snake man form," said Garth.

"During the fight, you should remain silent. You do not wish to break Reyzenhart's concentration," stated the construct with a low mechanical voice.

Amirah nodded reluctantly.

A red heavy set man, with broad shoulders and horns, and a giant wolf strode before the Lord of Stygia and took their places next to his flank.

"Lord Geryon the Great Beast of Stygia wishes his reign to be long and prosperous. Though the Lord of Nessus demands peace, our Lord in his great wisdom has allowed this duel to proceed to eliminate dissention in his ranks. Duke Machalas and General Reyzenhart have a previous disagreement, and our Lord wishes them to resolve this in a most gratuitous and bloodthirsty manner!" shouted the heavy set horned man. The wolf howled loudly as the crowd broke out in cheers.

"Go get him cuz!" shouted Greta.

Amirah looked at the woman. She didn't appear to have any bat like features. She was about to inquire further when a large humanoid, covered with dark fur with a bestial bat head, flew from the rafters into the center of the arena.

From one of the side gates, a large pale insect creature with a spear in hand, hobbled out to meet him.

"Something is wrong. His movements are jerky. Is he drugged?" whispered Amirah as her concern grew.

"Can't poison Infernals," snorted Garth. While the Bearded Devil was technically right, there were some things that resembled poisons in all but their name that could.

"There are poisons that aren't called poisons that can affect even you Garth. For example, I bet a Gelugon's stinger could poison your face Garth," said Greta echoing Amirah's thoughts.

The battle started in a flurry of claws, and fangs. Machalas flew directly at Reinhardt and smashed into the bigger Ice Devil. Chitin and fur flew, as the bat creature tore plates off the Gelugon, even as Reinhardt clumsily stabbed him with his tail. Before either side could get a physical advantage, Reinhardt unleashed several successive blasts of cold directly into Machalas' face. Amirah's heart skipped a second as she thought the tide had turned, but her hopes were quickly dashed as Machalas jumped back, apparently untouched with one of Reinhardt's broken arms in his grasp.

"A ring of evasion or perhaps a frost resistance item," said Agares off to the side. "Machalas has come prepared it seems."

Reinhardt ignored his missing limb and hobbled to circle the bat, spear pointed defensively in a guard position. Watching his broken gait was painful for Amirah. She remembered him as strong and fast, not this broken creature before her.

Machalas shrieked as he threw Reinhardt's arm as a weapon. The Ice Devil barely managed to knock it to the side with his spear, even as the Bat Duke crashed into him, hurtling the pair against the wall. Just as it looked as they would crash into the barrier, Reinhardt activated a flight spell, and the pair flew upwards instead and landed in the crowd.

Amirah gasped, as most of the spectators dispersed. Boos erupted, as a few larger Infernals bearing the tabards of Levistus and Machalas swarmed Reinhardt and were happy to boot and claw the stunned Ice Devil, while only a single dazed nondescript servant accidentally bumped into Machalas before scurrying away.

"One sec," said Allison as she hopped onto the rail. The dwarf maid quickly drew her bow and fired some arrows into the more lively spectators, striking an Abishai in the neck, and an Orthon in the back.

The attacking spectators fled from Allison's wrath, even as Machalas forced his way to the stunned Reinhardt. He lifted the stunned insect over his head and threw him back into the arena.

Reinhardt landed hard on his back, but managed to roll out of the way as Machalas followed. His once lightning fast tail attempted to trip the Bat Duke, but his opponent easily hopped over it.

Amirah could hardly watch. She turned away, even as Steamwrath's great metal claws grabbed the edge of the stone rail and began crushing it to dust.

"You can do it Reyzenhart!" shouted Greta loudly. Amirah turned to the smiling woman and was caught off guard. Didn't she say she was Machalas cousin, or did she mean Reinhardt's cousin? She was about to ask, when Reinhardt unleashed a more concentrated ray of cold in desperation at Machalas. The crowd laughed, but they murmured in surprise when Machalas' screeched in pain.

"My ring! Someone took my ring!" the Duke screamed, even as Reinhardt charged him with his spear.

"A drink my lady?" asked a nondescript servant. Amirah looked in surprise at the man.

" Earl? " She asked as she blinked twice, then all traces of him were gone save a tall glass of a bubbling beverage, with a ring inside it.

"No, that's Duke Machalas, we rarely use the title of Earl here, though Earl Garth has a nice ring to it, " commented Garth. "By the way, where'd that waiter go? I'm thirsty too."

Reinhardt didn't manage a fatal stab against Machalas, but grazed him a few times in the arm and ribs. The Duke sensed that the battle was turning, so instead took flight to regroup. Reinhardt lunged at him, but missed badly. His flight spell was still active, but his uncharacteristic lack of control caused him to smash face first into the hard arena floor.

Amirah gasped. "Reinhardt!" she yelled inadvertently.

Her voice was just one in the ocean of roars, but she was the wind, she was the peel of thunder. Her voice carried throughout the arena, causing everyone to look about in confusion at the source. Reinhardt too was confused as he raised his head and looked directly at her.

"Amirah…" he croaked. Even though the arena was exploding with cheers, his voice carried through the wind and she heard him. The pair exchanged glances, just before Machalas stomped both his clawed feet into the prone Gelugon's back.

A loud sickening crack could be heard through the arena as Reinhardt's spine twisted at a cruel angle. Amirah looked away, breaking into sobs and tears.

"Wow, that was over fast," commented Greta with a bored look.

"We should go…NOW!" commanded Steamwrath. Agares nodded as the tearful Amirah was led away by the two dwarves, with a tearful Greta close behind.

Machalas grabbed the still twitching Reinhardt's spear, lifted it above his head and then snapped it on his knee. He then produced a glowing vial that shone with a Celestial light and began pouring it on Reinhardt's wounds. "How fitting that the Infernal that pioneered the use of holy water should succumb to it. Let's see you regenerate from that, " shouted Machalas as the Gelugon's wounds hissed and boiled.

Reinhardt's body gave one last spasm before falling still.

Instead of bowing to Geryon, the creature then turned to Avatar of Levistus and bowed to him instead. "Your lunch is ready my lord," he said in an echoing voice to the angry roar of disapproval from the crowd.

Machalas looked up and stared where Reinhardt was looking at and grinned a horrible jagged smile. "I think I just spotted dessert my lord."


	22. Chapter 22

The first year of the third Reckoning

The fortress of Coldsteel, Stygia

"We must get you out of here," commanded Steamwrath in its cold mechanical voice. The metal monstrosity waved its battlefist in a wide swath, clearing a path to the exit. "If Machalas saw you, then he'll be after you."

"No, I need to see Reinhardt's body, make sure he's dead," said Amirah in a wavering voice, even as she hopped out of Steamwrath's long reach. "Reinhardt…Reinhardt can take a lot of punishment, I've seen him regenerate from nothing more than his heart."

"He looks pretty dead to me, " said Greta in a loud voice. Then the woman stopped and looked at the Elfin woman curiously. "Wait a sec, you .. you're Amirah…you're Reyzenhart's mate."

Amirah took a step back, was this girl a spy for Levistus or Machalas? She thought it odd how easily she slipped into Agares' private box.

"We have no time for this," said Steamwrath as it swatted Greta back with its oversized battle fists. "We have to go now."

As the scantily dressed woman felled backwards, Allison grabbed Amirah and dragged her forward. "Come, we must get you safe. The time for grieving is later," said the dwarven maid with a sad look to her eye.

Garth stared at the crumpled form of Greta and shook his head. "I don't get any breaks."

Despite the heavy blow, Greta managed to prop herself up from the rubble. "Wait, Miss Amirah, Grommyangrywind, or whatever you call yourself. I have something to tell you….."

Amirah didn't hear what she had to say as Steamwrath slammed open the doors, sending a pair of blue Abishai scurrying. The great construct scanned the surroundings, and then began marching towards the nearest skiff.

"Oh hey, I didn't think I'd see you cutters again. You must like my superior customer service," smiled Kyle as he lowered a ramp for the group.

"Tantlin, immediately," ordered Allison.

"No, we'll be safer in Agares tower," said Steamwrath. "We can regroup and find a way to smuggle her out from there."

As the two argued, Amirah could see a flight of Horned Devils take flight from Coldsteel fortress. One of them had a large crumpled insect in its clutches, while a great bat like Infernal lead the flight.

Amirah stopped and stared skyward. It didn't seem right that she was on the ground, while the creature that killed Reinhardt, her friend, her lover, her soulmate was soaring through Stygia's dark clouds. She felt her sadness drain from her, as an angry boiling rage bubbled forth from her heart. The wind would not suffer such treatment, speed would not be so constrained...people should flee from the hurricane, not the other way around.

"Err, Amirah, umm….you aren't thinking about attacking Machalas and his boyz are you? " asked Garth with a small voice. "Err…I think the plan is to get you as far away as we can from them….."

Amirah's hair broke free and whipped about wildly, lightning flared from her eyes and finger tips, as a great storm began to gather around her.

"Wait Amirah," cautioned Allison. "He's dead. We all saw him die. There's nothing you can do for him now. He would want you to escape, back to your Primer world, or to Arborea. Anywhere but here. If you fight Machalas now, you'll break Geryon's peace. Then all of Stygia will be after you."

The Bralani Azata slowly floated upwards. Though dark clouds and storms were common place around Stygia, the sky itself seemed angry as fierce winds howled and blew the small tent city outside of Coldsteel apart. Even the Horned Devils, which were one of the few creatures that could weather the storm, were tossed about, some of them losing control and spiralling to the ground.

Steamwrath placed a great fist to bar Amirah's path. Amirah simply stared at the construct and placed a hand to her heart. The mechanical monster paused, and rumbled briefly before retracting its fist. "Avenge him…." It said.

"I am speed, I am the wind, I am the Hurricane, I am Rage Incarnate! " she screeched.

"Baator, here we go again…." Grumbled Garth as he drew his heavy crossbow.

* * *

><p>Amirah shifted her form in an instant and shot towards the Horned Devils like a bolt of lightning. So fast was her change and flight, that a boom sounded from her launch, shaking the very fortress itself with her fury.<p>

Though there were still over twenty Horned Devils, the combination of the storm and Amirah's rage sent a dozen scattering and falling from the skies. Amirah had always been quick, faster than the zephyr, and quicker than the breeze, but at this instant of time her movements were more like a beam of light. She spun like a tornado sucking in her foes, and pummeling them with her power, before discarding them like broken dolls in her wake. As an added level of her fury, the skies themselves began lancing the heavens with lightning, blasting and vaporizing her foes. She saw the one clutching Reinhardt's corpse and sped after it like an angry zephyr.

"ENOUGH!" screeched Machalas as a wave of pain wracked Amirah's body. Though Amirah was still in her wind form, she felt paralyzed with pain as her body drifted aimlessly. That didn't last long as several words of Chaos were shouted in her direction, shifting her to her elfin form and sent her plummeting to the ground. As the ground grew near, she saw the Infernal carrying Reinhardt's body continue its flight to a great frozen mountain in the distance…..

As death drew near, Amirah thought it ironic that she would die from a fall of things. A creature of the sky, defeated by her inability to fly. It was almost humorous, save that her desire for revenge still raged with in her. She braced for the final sudden impact, when suddenly her body flared in pain , as sharp talons tore through her arms and shoulders.

"No….you aren't getting off that easy," hissed Machalas into Amirah's ear. The Bat lord extended its wings, stopping his flight and threw the stunned Amirah into the hard ice. A second after Amirah's face smashed into the ground, Machalas was onto her again, his cruel claws sinking into her back.

"AAHHHHH!" she screamed in pain, anger, and frustration. Tears flowed down her cheek as she suppressed the urge to plead for mercy. She was supposed to be exacting her revenge, not become this cruel creature's plaything.

"Today is full of surprises,"laughed Machalas. "First that stain of an Infernal returns from the dead. After all those years of evading Agares' assassins, he simply walks into Geryon's court thinking he was safe. Then he accepts my duel, and I pummel him mercilessly for doing so. Even as we speak, he'll become my true lord's supper. Now, his woman seeks me out. Hah you dumb girl, I was hoping to spend a few leisurely weeks tracking and terrorizing you, I didn't expect you to come after me! "

Amirah gritted her teeth and attempted to rise from Machalas' weight, but the bat lord simply extended his talons into her back and sent her sprawling into the ice again. "Fear not, my sweet morsel. I won't kill you. You see my lord has an eye for the ladies, and he'll most certainly want to meet you. Besides the countless damsels he has …entertained….He's had Asmodeus' woman, almost had Geryon's save for Reyzenhart's interference, and now he'll have you. Perhaps I'll sample you before….."

As Machalas gloated, Amirah blinked and saw a mass of iron and bronze scatter a mob of Infernals. Each step it took, shuddered the ice as it built up speed and plowed through two large horned devils. It crushed one with a devastating shoulder block and simply trampled over the other with is massive stump like feet. Then without slowing it thundered towards Amirah, gaining speed with every step. The batlord saw this too unfortunately, and quickly dropped his elfin prisoner and shot up into the air. Amirah landed hard, but it felt like nothing compared to the injuries she had already suffered.

"Traitor!" screeched Machalas. " Levistus always suspected you and your master's loyalty. Agares can be easily replaced, and so can you!"

Amirah watched as Steamwrath rended the tundra, and began hurtling stones and ice at Machalas. In the background Garth and Allison were hacking away at the grounded Horned Devils. Garth was stabbing the bigger creatures with his glaive, while Allison seemed content with shooting arrows into the back of their skulls. While the element of surprise was in their favor, the enemy had numbers. A pack of Ice Devils and Bone Devils quickly surrounded them and moved in for the kill.

However, instead of turning on the Erinyes and Bearded Devil, the reinforcements began stabbing and stinging the Horned Devils instead, quickly decimating the surprised creatures.

"Ehh…traitors all of you! " hissed Machalas, even as he raked his powerful claws into the top of Steamwrath's nominal head. Iron was cut like ribbons as jets of yellow gas leaked out. Steamwrath shuddered and fell to its knees as a hoarse but female shriek could be heard escaping its hull.

"Eh? There's something..someone in there?" said Machalas, seemingly oblvious to his troops' slaughter. The batlord hopped before the creature, easily evading Steamwrath's slow and clumsy claws. "Let's see what's in here," he hissed as his great claws began rending the iron shell.

"No…." said Amirah. She focused her will to ignore the pain. She had failed Reinhardt, but she would not fail Cozbinaer as she mustered a final effort to stand.

Then, in a sudden reversal of fortunes, Steamwrath's massive frontal plate ejected open, slamming the batlord in the chin, stunning him.

"Wait..you're Cozb…." Gasped Machalas, but the construct grabbed him before he could finish and the and stuffed him where the plate use to be.

As Machalas struggled in the construct's grip, the plate attempted to slam shut, crashing several tons of iron and brass into the bat lord's back. The batlord squirmed in agony, managing to tear one of Steamwrath's arms off in the process, but the construct simply raised its plate again, and closed it once more on its victims' back. The second time was less successful however, as the batlord managed to elbow the hatch open, even as his foot talons began carving up the remaining arm and torso armor.

"Do you think you can beat me? I am a Duke of Hell! I'm the reaver of souls, I'm the…..urrgkkk….."

Machalas paused as a golden scimitar sliced through his neck, spilling black ichor everywhere. The batlord attempted to staunch the flow with his hands, but a second slice severed his head completely.

"You talk too much," said Amirah as she slumped next to Steamwrath.

Though she had slain her lover's killer, Amirah still felt hollow. "I'm sorry Reinhardt..I did my best. I should have stayed in Grom, you wouldn't have died if I didn't distract you. I …."

"Shussh….." said Steamwrath, patting its massive claw gently on Amirah's head.

"Err…can I say something…" interrupted a high voice.

Amirah looked and saw it was Greta. Judging by the Ice and Bone Devils standing by her, she guessed that she wasn't a spy or enemy after all.

"Speak," sighed Amirah.

"You're my cousin's mate aren't you? I need to tell you something," said a viscera splattered Greta as she wiped black ichor from her rapier. "Reyzenhart's not dead…well I guess he's kind of dead. It's hard to explain. Let's just say he will be dead soon. I thought you should know that."


	23. Chapter 23

The first year of the third Reckoning

Levistus' Prison, Stygia

What am I doing? I should have stayed in Grom, ran away with Amirah when they came looking for me. What made me think I could break the chains, free myself from the hooks of Baator?

No..I had to come. If Allisonara and Garthraxus found me, than others could too. They don't play fair, they don't play nice. It they couldn't hurt me, they would hurt those I care about. They would hurt Amirah.

Ahh…sweet Amirah. I don't care if it's her gentle wind, or soft skin, her lightning eyes, or her hot breath. I love her regardless what form she's in. She fills a part of my soul, making me feel whole. It's not just that, she inspires things in me to do things for her sake. I could bear a world of suffering just to make her smile.

And look where that got you? A broken body in a world of torment, about to be eaten by a frozen god. Possibly the enmity of the Grandfather of Assassins. I wonder if he could kill me if I'm already dead? A plan shared by a feeble Pitfiend, a mad wolf, and my vulgar cousin.

Yes…yes the plan. I can't forget the plan.

Reinhardt concentrated…..his body was a burnt out husk, and he was being carried through the skies. The storms above Stygia were particularly violent, and he hoped his transporter wouldn't fall. That would set things back.

As they flew, Reinhardt felt a wave of relief as they passed through the worse of the storms and approached the foreboding glacier, known as Levistus' prison. He scanned the ground below and saw a large grey object following them from the ground.

So far so good.

As they made their final approach, Reinhardt steeled himself with all his magic. Even then he still felt the psychic crush of the Frozen Lord. His mind was being torn apart, rebuilt and torn again as they drew near. He would have screamed in madness, if he had a mouth, but fortunately he didn't and remained silent.

As his body was dropped into the ice, the roof of the glacier vanished briefly causing his lifeless shell to crash into a grisly trophy chamber. Heads of all types were hung by meat hooks from the roof. Most were women of various Infernal and Celestial races, but from his vantage point he did see one that resembled Fecor and Gorson's .

Here is as far as we planned. It's all luck now.

As Reinhardt summoned his energy once again, soft footsteps entered the room. Reinhardt fell still.

This was going too fast.

"Aah, the brave and noble Reyzenhart," said Levistus.

No, that's not Levistus. Levistus is in ice. This is his Avatar. A projection of his power.

The burly well-dressed tiefling, practically pranced into the room and jabbed Reinhardt's corpse with his rapier. "I shall enjoy devouring you. I really want to know what happened to Lady Cozbinaer. I suspect she's dead, but maybe just maybe that incompetent fool Machalas was correct. Imagine the favors and privileges I could extract from that fool Geryon. I'll be secretly running this place again."

Reinhardt attempted to stay still. He could not fail when he was so close.

As the Avatar of Levistus reached down and tore Reinhardt's head off, a great tremor shook the Glacier.

"Eh, we're under attack? Who dares?"

Yes. Thank Baator its Amon.

"The Great Wolf? He failed with Geryon at his side to get at me, what makes him think he could do so by himself?" sniffed Levistus. The Frozen lord took a bite out of Reinhardt's head and frowned. "Hmm, for such a brilliant creature, his head is remarkably hollow. Oh well, I'll have one of my cooks stuff it later. For now I have a wolf to tame," he said as he left the room.

Reinhardt waited, but not for long. His body was growing fast. In a minute, a slender arm burst out of his empty shell of a body, then another, before his shrunken head emerged. The creature pulled itself completely out of its lifeless shell and shifted into his humanoid form as he looked at his former body.

Ice magic was his specialty but he was quite accomplished at telekinesis. Accomplished enough that he almost defeated Machalas with his own lifeless shell. Reinhardt admitted it was easier said than done, but the hardest part was extracting his own heart and placing non detection wards on it. Luckily for him, Earl was there to help him do that grisly part. Afterwards, it was a simple matter of using telekinesis to manipulate his lifeless shell to give it a sembelance of life. He admitted his movements were a bit jerky, but he was convincing enough to the arena crowd. Having Machalas pour holy water on his body was just the icing on the cake. Nothing convinces a crowd that he was dead than a dead body. He wasn't sure if Geryon saw through their little charade, since this was against his enforced peace, but at this point of the game Reinhardt didn't care. It was win or lose time, for Reinhardt and his co-conspirators.

"Wow, Machalas certainly did a job on me," he said as he waggled his fingers. The body jumped at his beckon, as he pried one of his old plates backwards, revealing a small satchel. "Whew, glad they didn't find this."

Reinhardt then felt another tremor.

Amon is giving him a fight. I should activate it and leave.

…but no….he couldn't just leave like that. He was an Infernal. There was something in his fiendish blood that demanded he reveal his plan to the enemy, giving him a slim chance to escape. Also he wanted to gloat.

Reinhardt let his mind wander, and felt the coldest and malevelont area deep in the ice. He wandered through the chamber, and down tunnels, and corridors, till he found a large cavern with a giant block of ice inside it. Inside the block of ice was the silhouette of a frozen man.

Here we go.

He retrieved the dark iron orb from the satchel, and began twisting its nobs and switches in the pattern he rememebered. Just like that it began to hum, as tiny arcs of fire began leaping off of its surface. Though he was an Infernal, and therefore immune to fire, some of the arcs burned his shell as they started to grow bigger.

Reinhardt took the flaming orb and knocked on the ice. "Hey Levistus, yeah you, it's me Reinhardt. The guy you were about to eat. No, don't get up or anything. And don't recall your Avatar. He's kind of locked in battle right now. I'm just here to talk and offer you a gift," he said with a cocky grin to the frozen figure.

"Yes , I know. I'll never escape, I'll be tortured for eternity. You know what, I'm okay with that. I've lead a good life as Gelugons go. I mean, sure I fought Baator's wars, was betrayed by my leaders, and forced into exile, but I did find a nice girl. No not Cozbinaer. Why are you so obsessed with her anyways? This is the girl of my dreams infact, and I spent a life time with her. It would have been nice to spend some more time with her, there were still things we wanted to do together, but well, you and me both know that you can't leave Baator forever. When Baator comes calling, you either answer, or they'll answer for you."

"What….you're going to torture my girl for this insolence? Well I kind of figured you were going to say that. Which is why I'm here. But stop rushing this and let me tell my story okay?"

"Well anyways, I figure if my girl was to have any chance I would have to settle this now. I don't know why it took so long for them to find me, but if they did it once they'll do it again. I took it upon myself to come back to Stygia and maybe settle accounts with you. I had this crazy plan you see, but wasn't sure how to accomplish it, " he explained as he tapped the dark iron sphere. The flames were getting uncomfortably hot, but Reinhardt held it regardless.

"Well, luckily for me, I met a guy who knew some stuff, which got me thinking. You would never accept this 'gift' you'll know it's a trap right away. However, if some fool, by fool I mean Machalas, brought me to you, well ….let's just say here I am with your gift. I need to thank Amon for providing the distraction, but we both know I won't be getting out of here anytime soon. I already feel your ward spells tightening, which I find amusing, since you don't even know what my little 'gift' does."

Reinhardt's hands started to scorch, but he ignored the pain. He brought the flaming sphere towards the ice and studied the distance between him and the silhouetted ice figure. "I call this the 'Heart of Flame', though it real name is prototype 1A. If you can believe it, it's a little money making scheme invented by my Primer boss and his dwarven girlfriend. Though neither would admit they have feelings for each other. It's not only nigh indestructible but it feeds upon itself, generating near perpetual energy. Or at least it says so in my boss' plans. Anyways, this thing produces enough heat to melt adamant, which we both know is one of the hardest metals to work in the Great Wheel. Now of course, fire does little to Infernals like you and I, but this little sphere isn't just fire. It's the blood of the Phoenix, the heart of a balor, the rage of a Bjindy, bhindy, or whatever those rare flaming Azata women are called, and something else that hates our guts. So you can well imagine, as you can see from my burning and cracked hands, that it can hurt an Infernal though not as much as a regular creature. A regular creature it would simply vaporize."

Reinhardt then pushed the orb into the ice with all his strength, and watched it melt and boil the ice in its path. However, as quick as the ice melted, it magically regrew again behind the sphere.

"Ahh, it's just like I imagined it. How did it go again? You raped Asmodeus' wife. He came after you with revenge, similar to what I'm doing now I suppose. You hopped into your ice and thumbed your nose at him, he cursed you by not only reinforcing your ice but making sure you can't leave it. Personally I would have gone mad and begged to be killed aeons ago, but somehow a pathetic creature like yourself has learned to thrive in this state. Sending your Aspects and Avatars to mess up an already messed up world," said Reinhardt as the flaming sphere travelled towards its destination. Though the heat was intense, the walls of Levistus' cage simply covered them up. Small jets of steam occasionally managed to burst through the barrier, but they were quickly frozen over as well.

"Anyways, enough of you. Let's talk about me. As a former Archduke, and a member of the first fallen, I doubt something as simple as a flaming sphere will kill you, but I have no delusions that you will kill me. I can already feel your psychics breaking through my wards, and soon I'll be a gibbering mess on the ground. But like I said that's okay with me. For not only will my girl have a chance, but this is revenge for what Machalas did to Cozbi. And you of all people should know we Infernals are big on vengeance. She was dear to me, and though she didn't love me, I loved her, at least till your minion killed her. So this is a two for one deal, you should be glad."

Reinhardt looked as the sphere finally reached Levistus' body. While it had travelled slowly forwards, it stopped as it bumped into the frozen lord's flesh. A low rumble could be felt through the great Glacier.

"Ahh, I see I am correct. The Heart of Flame can't kill you it seems, but I bet it sure hurts. All that phoenix blood, and Azata fury bumping and searing into your flesh. It must be maddening because you can't leave, or shift positions. And like I said, it's made from adamant and enchanted by a slumbering god, so good luck destroying it. The way I figure, I've made your eternity frozen in ice that much worse. Maybe now Geryon can run his realm in peace, since you'll have too much pain occupying your mind. I suppose of course you could get use to the pain, we are Infernals after all, we were made to endure suffering, but I'm willing to bet it's going to take a century or two at least. That'll give you some time to think about messing with me and those that I care about. "

Reinhardt could feel his own wards unravel as he staggered back. "Don't worry, I'll keep you company for a little while longer. Just let me sit down for a bit," he said as he clutched his head.

Amirah wanted to fly to this Great Glacier of Levistus, but she was too wounded and didn't know the way. However, they took the second fastest way there and loaded themselves into Kyle's Iceskiff.

"Hey, it's the pretty lady from before, with my last customers," smiled the Tiefling as his vessel tore through the ice. "I guess word of mouth advertising works!"

"Concentrate on steering and less talking," ordered Allison.

The sled came to a halt after a few minutes. Amirah had expected the journey to be a long one, and was surprised that it only took a few minutes. She wondered why she couldn't see the glacier from Coldsteel and wondered if it was the nature of its enchantments.

Amirah struggled to her feet and confronted Greta again. "Who are you , and why did you say Reinhardt was still alive?"

Greta bowed her head. "I told you, I'm his cousin, and …well l think he should explain it…," she said while pointing at a massive grey wolf, with the remains of a well-dressed man in his jaws.

"Lord Amon the Conqueror," said everyone but Steamwrath and Amirah, as they collectively bowed towards the Great Wolf.

The creature known as Amon then shifted to a lean muscular humanoid with an oversized head, and tossed the broken body away casually.

"Gretaxel. Why did you bring Allisonara and Steamwrath? I thought you were coming with your mercenaries," he asked.

Gretaxel curtsied before Amon. "Well I don't think they'll do much. Besides, they already took care of Machalas and his boyz and you seem to have things in hand here."

Amon nodded. "It was a great fight, but I hope it bought Reyzenhart the time he needed."

"Wait, what's going on? I saw Reinhardt die…is he still alive? What have you done with him?" demanded Amirah as she hobbled towards Amon.

"Who is this wench? "

"Err…this is Amirah, Reyzenhart's woman…." Explained Gretaxus.

"I see," said Amon. "Well, Amirah Reyzenhart's consort, this is your lord's plan. We needed a way to gain access to Levistus' chambers so he can activate his secret Primer weapon, but we knew a direct assault would fail miserably. However, he recalled one tactic from an ancient battle that he thought would be appropriate. He called it the 'Trojan Horse'."

"I like horse meat," noted Garth before Allison silenced him with a glare.

"Anyways, judging how we aren't swamped by the 'Dancing Legion' or Levistus' other minions, I suspect that his plan has worked," said Amon.

"And Reinhardt will join us shortly?"

Amon shook his head. "No, this plan required a sacrifice and it was his to make. Not only was he the only one qualified to work the device, but he wanted to settle things himself. He did mention you though. He said that he loved you, loved you enough to let you go. I…I can understand his sentiments. My own love was taken from me ….a long time ago."

Steamwrath made some grinding noises in the background.

"If his plan has worked, why can't he return to me? Why can't I go to him?"

"This is still Levistus' prison, his domain. His wards are still intact and he can choose who comes and go. I suppose someone like Agares can dispel them but that would take years if not decades . Too late to rescue Reyzenhart I'm afraid."

Amirah looked at the great glacier. Was this all in vain? How could she live without Reinhardt?

"Amirah, come here," croaked Steamwrath in a weak mechanical voice.

Amirah did as commanded, and saw that the construct was more seriously damaged than she had thought. The yellow steam that normally jetted from its vents was almost gone. Amirah set up a small wind pattern to hold the gas in, but knew that it wouldn't last forever.

"We have to get you back to Agares' tower," said Amirah.

"Wait….I can get Reinhardt out," said Steamwrath in a low voice." But…but not now. I'm too weak to do so. I ..I can teach you how though… teach you the correct ritual….but it's a breach of trust. I've broken a lot of promises and a lot of hearts, but I don't know if I can do this, even to save Reinhardt. I need to know how much you love him, how much he loves you…"

"Wait..what is this about?" asked Amirah. Though her hopes soared at the prospect of rescuing Reinhardt, she was very dubious about the conditions attached to it."

"I…I can give you Reinhardt's true name. The most sacred thing to him, that gives one power and command over the named Infernal. It's never willingly revealed, but in your case I'll…."

"Oh you mean, Rheyzenixhaxtl?"

Though Amirah wielded the lightning and the wind like her left and right hands, she was unused to proper magic. She knew a few divine and arcane spells, but was a mere apprentice compared to Reinhardt. Saying his name, with the will and conviction to summon him, suddenly sapped the life out of her. She fell, drained in every aspect of her being. But it didn't matter. She smiled ear to ear as her body slumped down on Reinhardt's chest.

"Don't ever ….ever …leave me again…" she whispered before losing consciousness.

Reinhardt's eyes darted in shock around his surroundings. He was briefly seized by a moment of fear, but relaxes when he felt the familiar weight and warmth of Amirah's head. "Let's go back where we belong…."

"Ahem" interrupted Kyle. "You know, I'd normally charge you cutters extra jink for another passenger, but since he's my best customer I'll let it slide this time, "said Kyle as he turned the vessel towards Agares' tower.


	24. Chapter 24

1079 AD(After the Duke)

Shattered Mountain Foothills, north of Grom City

"Again I apologize sire," said Reinhardt as he paced about in his manor's study. "I overstepped my bounds when I took your forge. I shall hand in my resignation in…."

Clovis waved off the suggestion as he leaned back in his plush seat."The forge is inconsequential. It was a prototype after all. I can build a new one, bigger, better, with hmm… either a disjunction trigger, or maybe a conduit to the ice plane. A good friend and ally on the other hand I can't replace. I might not have been a standout adventurer back in my wandering days, but I learned the value of good, honest, people and especially those that I can count on," explained the Emperor as a nondescript servant poured him a tumbler of brandy .

Reinhardt shook his head. "Good, honest people? I highly doubt that describes myself." He had told Emperor Clovis his tale, or at least a tame 'version' of his tale. Reinhardt was fairly certain that the emperor still thought of him as just a Tiefling, and wondered what his reaction would be if he knew what he truly was.

Amirah suppressed a laugh, as Olive yawned on her lap. Though the General was cursed into her youthful form, Reinhardt wasn't sure if she was playing or acting.

Clovis drained his tumbler and looked at Reinhardt. "However, there is one thing about your story that still confuses me."

Reinhardt sighed. "Was it Agares? From what I could understand that old Infernal enjoyed playing both sides of the fence so to speak. He saved Lady Cozbinaer, and kept her alive with his eldritch magics, for...an extended amount of time. First sealing her hermetically into a gas chamber and then building her a construct to grant her limited mobility. I guess even now, he's hedging his bets in case Levistus returns to power."

Clovis shrugged. "That's interesting from a political point, and fascinating from an Artificers', but that's not what I was talking about…"

"Was it Lady Cozbinaer's actions then? " Reinhardt exchanged a brief glance with Amirah. The Elfin woman was brushing Olive's hair but looked up and smiled at him. " Her survival caught me by surprise as well. Apparently after Machalas sliced her throat open, he thought, and justifiably so, that she was dead and tried to find me. During that time, Agares rescued her and blamed myself for her disappearance. To throw off suspicion, he deliberately was negligent in his duty to seek me out. Cozbinaer in the meantime, decided that she was too much of a liability to her lord Geryon. While she is an Infernal she …loved him dearly…and did not want Geryon to expose himself for her while he was still in exile."

"Regardless of how people see her, she has a good heart," added Amirah.

"So did she reveal herself after his reinstatement than? " asked Clovis.

Reinhardt shook his head. "No, I think not. She's self-conscious about her withered appearance and her current state of existence I guess. Though I think in time she will reveal it. I think Amon suspects this. I doubt the Great Wolf's nose would not detect her scent, but he is loyal if anything. It is my belief he will keep her secret."

"Meh, that's interesting I guess, but that's not what I was wondering about…"

Reinhardt nodded. "The Heart of Flame itself then? That's the name I called it. It seemed appropriate. I doubt it could destroy Levistus, given his immortal nature, but it's auras could hurt him, and hopefully grant him an eternity of suffering. That should distract the Frozen Lord from his endless schemes. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing, leaving Geryon to his own devices, but I consider it more as a measure of revenge. I consider it an extreme example of choosing the lesser of two evils."

"Yes, yes. You're scary and vengeful, I get that. Your people love the revenge business, and I certainly know what my forge is capable of…."

"How I escaped Levistus' clutches? Though he was in agony, he was in charge of his own little prison. By all rights I should have suffered with him in his frozen fortress, but Amirah recalled me from it by using my true name. With that name, I assume her desires powered the ritual that brought me forth from even his prison," guessed Reinhardt.

Clovis shrugged.

Though Reinhardt didn't recall giving Amirah his true name, in fact no one should have known it except Cozbinaer and himself, it didn't surprise him that she knew it. He wondered if Cozbinaer had given it to her, an act of ultimate betrayal for an Infernal, but he didn't really care. Amirah was one of the two people he would have trusted it with anyways. Regardless of how she gained knowledge of his true name, the end result was that he was freed, no rescued and that was suffice enough.

"Why Geryon released me from his service? I defied Asmodeus' law. He should have killed me for that, a sacrifice I was willing to accept, but instead he cast me out of Stygia as well. A reward I guess for my former service, and for punishing Levistus."

"..no… that's not…"

Reinhardt looked puzzled. "Then what confuses you? Is it my cousin? She's been made a commander of one of the newly formed Stygian Legions."

"Err...no.."

"Is it Kyxius …or Kyle that he likes to be called. I thought his presence too convenient as well. I'm not sure if he instigated my actions, but he certainly helped facilitate them. I…I have a crazy theory that he wasn't what he seemed. I think he was a force of chaos, a…."

"Yes, yes. He's a shape changing outsider, but there's lots of them, but that's not what I'm puzzled about."

Reinhardt stopped. "Then what? What puzzles you about my story?"

Emperor Clovis pointed to the nondescript servant refilling drinks in the corner. "That guy over there. Are you telling me, that my butler is some type of super assassin killer?"

Earl winked, while Reinhardt laughed. "Not all the time. I think that's more of a part time job."


End file.
